Pack Animals
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Take place a few years after Zombie Island (with hints of Reluctant Werewolf and a little bit of Ghoul School) Out of all the people Shaggy had to just run into again. It just had to be Vanna Pira. He thought that strange chapter in his life was closed. Guess he thought wrong. Full Genre list: Comedy, horror, tragedy, romance, mystery (Spoilers in the reviews.) SEQUEL TRAILER UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I been wanting to write a Scooby Doo story for this site since forever, but I haven't found a idea that really sparks anything in my imagination until now. I wanted it to be a really good idea too because Scooby Doo basically defined my childhood, therefore it holds a very special place in my heart.

If you're new to me, then it will please you to know that the entire story is written up. So there will be a new chapter everyday, usually around the same time. Keep a look out for me. :)

So I hope you enjoy.

 **Prologue: Changes are usually a good thing. I swear.**

When Shaggy had first celebrated his twenty first birthday, several years ago now, things had inevitably began to change for him.

Which was fine with him. Shaggy often enjoyed change, most people tend to dread it but he lets it take him wherever it wants to go. The idea of things slowing down, becoming the same routine day in and day out at some sort of meaningless job was more terrifying than anything to him. Which is saying something after years of fighting monsters both real and fake, and the fact that this is Shaggy. Who is scared of clowns and bowling pins.

But that reality, the monotony of a nine to five job, of a white picket fence in a quiet neighborhood is starting to become too real. Too reachable. Just around the corner. Slowly sneaking up from behind. Though, not really for him. More like for the people he tend to surround himself with.

He knew that himself and his friends won't stay young forever, even though in the moment it certainly felt like it. Going on all these wonderful adventures made it feel as if time has stood still just for them. Sometimes he wished that was the case, especially now when it's starting to feel like these adventures are starting to come to an end.

Change is usually a friendly face he could rely on, it brought him these adventures. But now it gave Fred interest in joining the police force and becoming a Detective, Velma is starting to talk about becoming a Teacher and Daphne had been destined to take over her family's Hotel Empire after they had finished her final season of 'Haunted America.'

So what does that leave poor old Shaggy? Himself and his dog. That's what. Nothing really interests him in the way his friends future careers does for them. He could become a chef but being stuck in a kitchen, though in any other circumstances would be a dream come true, made him anxious and for once actually killed his appetite. He could stay in the food business and actually own a restaurant but he has no money saved up and he can't beg to Daphne for help. Banks would take one look at him and laugh, especially since he was the only one in their group to drop out of High School. So he doesn't have a diploma to rely on. Which eliminates the more stable and better paying jobs. He could get his GED but it wouldn't get him very far, not in the way that it used to be. And the few jobs he actually had? Never really held it down for very long.

So in many ways, he's screwed. Totally and completely screwed. As soon as these mystery solving adventures are over. Mystery Inc. is eventually going to part ways, and he's going to be alone. Well not alone entirely, he'll have Scooby. The others will surely stay in touch, but how long until it'll be out of pity?

When would they eventually move on? When will he end up alone?

Shaggy was brought out of his darkening train of thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the glass of wine that the flight attendant had given him about an hour ago. Fred smiled at him, other hand lifting the eye-mask to his forehead. It has been a pretty rough flight, though their destination is what Shaggy was dreading the most. Home.

"Hey Shag, why so glum?" Fred shook his shoulder again. "You been glaring at that glass for awhile now." He sat back in his seat, though still waiting for an answer. Shaggy looked around the plane to see that both Velma and Daphne were still asleep.

"Like, just a little tired." Shaggy placed the wineglass on the convenient pull out table in front of him. "A little anxious too, I hope Scooby is doing okay down there."

Fred sighed, removing the mask completely. "I'm sure he's fine, though it's a shame he couldn't be here with us. I'd hate to be shoved in a crate and put with the luggage."

"We're totally not using this airline again. That's for sure." Shaggy laughed. "I mean, they like, charge extra for peanuts. These are the real monsters."

Fred chuckled warmly along with him, though Shaggy knows that Fred wasn't very convinced. His friend has been getting very good at picking up the small details like mood and body language. Or when someone hasn't been entirely truthful with him.

He's going to make a great Detective.

Shaggy finished his glass, telling himself that it's his last one. He never liked how alcohol affects him, as he drank before when they visited countries whose legal drinking age was much lower. None of them do. Especially Velma who found out that she was a lightweight.

That, and he knew that the alcohol isn't going to fix anything. He knew that if he pushes it, he is still going to be the same old loser when he sobers up. His friends are still ambitions. And he has nothing. It didn't bother him when he turned eighteen, nineteen or twenty. It's just that twenty-one was this magic number that suddenly turned him into a loser. He certainly felt it now, amongst his closest friends in this airplane. It's an awful feeling that sits uncomfortably in his stomach as he watch his friends start to move on without him. It made him feel sick. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, how it feels like he is the only one that is standing still while the people around him only turned into blurred streaks of light and color.

"Hey man." Fred brought him back out of his thoughts. This time there was a hand on Shaggy's forehead. "You're really burning up, are you sure you're okay."

"Y- yeah." Shaggy wiped the extra sweat that was beading at his forehead with the collar of his shirt. "I guess it's something that I ate."

"But I haven't seen you eat much of anything." Fred said, calling over a flight attendant, asking if she had a aspirin. She nodded and returned seconds later. "Hold on to this, so you'll have it when the alcohol leaves your system."

Shaggy nodded, leaning back into his seat. Fred replaced the empty glass with a bottle of water. He didn't say much of anything else, relieved to see Shaggy finally get some sleep.

Returning to recline back into his own seat, Fred choose to stare out the window until sleep returns to him as well. Pushing his worrying thoughts of his best friend out of his mind. Shaggy was going to be fine, Fred was always just a little over protective of his friends. So on occasion, he has to remind himself to lighten up.

What's the worse that could happen?

 **End of Prologue**

 **A/N:** Hello! This is going to be the start of a beautiful... something. I don't know what. But you can say that it is... something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Political Climate of Coolsville was certainly unexpected**

Fred was the first to step off the plane. He took a deep breath with big dopey smile on his face. "It is good to be home." He dropped his bag on a nearby bench, stretching his arms. Velma soon joined him with her own carry on. After years of traveling they have learned to pack light, except for Daphne of course. She wouldn't go anywhere without her staple items, which is most of her wardrobe.

Shaggy was the last to exit the plane, ratty old backpack thrown over his shoulder. Freds smile quickly turned in to a frown, noticing how his friend wasn't looking so good. He figured that the lighting on the plane masked a lot. So he hoped that Shaggy didn't pick up some exotic virus and he's patient zero.

Velma was about to say something else, as she had taken notice too, but then her eyes caught a discarded newspaper that was resting on one of the benches. Years of mystery solving had honed her instinct to investigates so she picked it up. "Oh wow. I didn't know that Coolsville was in a middle of a mayoral election."

"Uh, a mayo election?" Shaggy leaned over her shoulder to look at the newspaper. "Sounds like, my kind of party."

Velma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but to smile. "No, Shaggy. Come on. You're smarter than that. We're getting a new mayor."

"Oh..." Shaggy trailed off, sounding a little too disappointed. "I guess the world is not ready to elect food yet. I guess I'm like, way ahead of my time."

Velma playfully shoved him away. As a joke.. and not that he may or may not have some sort of disease. But he seemed to be in a good mood at least. It must be the jet lag. She must look terrible too.

Fred took the paper, raising an eyebrow at the two leading candidates. "Poubelle? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know. But he is getting his butt handed to him." Velma tossed the newspaper into a nearby trash can. She then noticed that Shaggy had turned to leave them. "Where are you going?"

Shaggy carelessly waved a folded piece of paper. "I am going to get my buddy. We'll catch up with you later."

"Hey. Wait a minute." Fred called out. Sounding a little too much like a stern father than a friend. "Are you feeling any better?"

All he got in return was a backhanded wave. Guess he was. Or at least Shaggy didn't want them to worry. But that isn't going to shake Fred off that easily.

Speaking of things that he shouldn't forget. Fred took a moment to text his parents, telling them that they have safely landed. The immediate response that was sent back made him smile warmly. He loved traveling with his friends, which were like his second family. But nothing beats coming home to his real family, he always enjoyed retelling his tales, the new friends they have made and all the good they have done. He could always feel the pride radiating off of his parents, even for the smaller mysteries that they have done. He was lucky to have them.

Daphne joined the pair, putting the phone back into her pocket. "The van is all gassed up and ready to go. Whenever we're ready." She said, before wrapping an arm around Velma. "So lets get the boys and get the heck out of here."

Velma slipped out of her arm, and began heading where they have last seen Shaggy go. "Where are you going?" Daphne asked, knowing that the entrance of this airport is the opposite direction.

Velma looked back with a shrug and a knowing smirk. "You said get the boys... the food court is this way."

...

"Raggy?" The dog nudge his nose against the back of Shaggy's hand. "Are rou rokay?" His human friend remained silent, poking his tofu dog around the tray with a plastic spork.

"Hm?" Finally he looked up from his food to see Scooby wide brown eyes full of concern. "I'm fine... I swear. I guess I ate too much on the plane.

"Rerry runny, Raggy." The dog wanted to say more, but Shaggy handed him the tofu dog, distracting him instantly from the problem. Scooby guesses that he should ask about it later, if he remembers that is. Shaggy reaches over to scratch the back of the dogs ear with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Suddenly the Great Dane perked up when he saw the others, tail beginning to wag almost violently. Jumping from the chair to greet them.

"Come on, dudes. We got to hit the road." Fred said, helping his friend gather up the trash and silently praying that the nearby can could fit all of this.

Finally, reaching the entrance, they noticed the very thick fog that had reached the windows. It's a sure sign that they are in Coolsville alright. There is almost always some sort of eerie fog that settles on most of the town this time of the year. Enough to make an outsider feel like they were in a horror movie.

"The Valet should be here any minute now." Daphne said, then resting her long train of luggage by a stone bench.

"Is it me or does this fog seem.. thicker than usual." Velma adjusted her glasses, squinting her eyes to try to stare into the fog but to no avail.

Suddenly Scooby's ears perked up. He quickly turned to tug on the bottom of Shaggys shirt. "Raggy... rou rear rhat?"

He was about to respond to his friend, but his hearing picked up on the sound too. It was more than enough to feel a horrible chill go up his spine. "Oh no.. I do hear that." Shaggy said. The dog then whimpered in response, hiding behind his friends legs.

"Hear what?" Velma looked over to where they were staring at. But she then heard it too. It sounded like a pair of heels on concrete. Echoing though the outdated architecture they were standing under.

Then, as if they truly were in some kind of horror movie. The light clanking grew louder, and a curvaceous silhouette took shape. The silhouette then became visible, there stood a woman. Her long black skirt gently billowing around her legs, she wore a matching, tight black jacket. But the most prominent the woman had on her person was the large sunhat. The only thing that the hat had not hidden on her pale face was a pair of full red lips and long black hair. Finally she lifted her head to face the gang, revealing startling gold eyes.

Shaggy felt like his stomach dropped out of his body, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Oh no..." He knew that the past could haunt someone, but he didn't know that it could follow him like this. But out of all the people, out of all the supernatural creatures he had met, or the ex girlfriends or even any bad guys he help unmasked... It just had to be Vanna freaking Pira. Please don't come over here... please don't see him.

"Shaggy?" Goddamnit. "Shaggy is that you? Oh wow!" Vanna gasped, the palms of her hands pressing against her cheeks. "I never thought I would see you again!" Her heels continue to click on the pavement, dragging her own rolling suitcase from behind. Shaggy stood up straighter, ready to grab Scooby and head for the hills but Vanna caught him before he could, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yet here we are..." Shaggy said weakly, wanting to pull away while also not wanting to be rude. He'll never hear the end of it from Daphne about how not to treat a lady. There is such thing as being too nice, and Shaggy sometimes sees it as a curse. Nice guys finish last after all, and he's totally feeling like a loser right about now.

"Oh wow." She said with a purr, looking up at him with those half lidded bedroom eyes that would make the strongest of men squirm. "You somehow got even cuter since the last time I saw you."

Velma cleared her throat, deciding to save the day. "Excuse me, miss. Hello, my name is Velma, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello!" Vanna smiled, going to hug Velma now. Shaggy sighed in relief when the woman had let go of him. "It's nice to meet you! A friend of Shaggy's is a friend of mine."

"Oh my... goodness..." Daphne stepped forward, hands on her face, Shaggy noted that Vannas mannerisms was very similar to Daphnes. Though Daphne was the better person, and smarter, and less scary. "I... love your... shoes!" She squealed, Vanna returned her excitement, lifting up her skirt so Daphne could get a better look of the deep red heels.

"Thank you! I got it from a little shoemaker from Transylvania, they're my favorite pair." Vanna paused, then pointing to Daphne's hair. "I just adore your headband, it's the most adorable little thing I ever seen!"

"Thank you! It was a birthday present!" Daphne reached up to adjust the headband proudly. It was her favorite after all and it had always made her feel so pretty.

Shaggy quickly regained his nerve, now more annoyed than scared at the woman's presence. "Vanna Pira...what are you doing here?" He ignored Daphne's sharp frown, he should feel a little better about Vanna now. As Daphne always had a good judgment of character. It had helped them pick out suspects on various mysteries. But he just wasn't in the mood, especially if Scooby is going to continue to hide behind him. Nobody scares his dog. Nobody.

"Oh, I just needed a change in scenery." Vanna smiled. "How's life as a human? I bet it's wonderful since you were so eager to turn back."

Shaggy felt a lump form in his throat, immediately looking over at the others. Hoping they don't see the sweat that began to bead on his temples. Oh no. They're not supposed to know about that either. It was a very strange chapter in his life that he just wanted to forget. Velma crossed his arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "Yeah, Norville. How is life as a human again?"

"Great." Shaggy's voice cracked as he tried his best to sound normal, though he ended up sounding a little more shrill than what he originally intended. "Just peachy..."

"I thought you made a better werewolf." Vanna said. "It was a.." She gently leaned in to play with the collar of his shirt. "Perfect fit." She batted her eyes at him, her wide smile showing her slightly sharpened canines. He gulped, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. She knows what she's doing, was this revenge for beating Dracula in that race? Is this her revenge? What did he do to her?

"Wait." Velma held out her hands as if she was trying to steady herself. "Werewolf? What? Shaggy, what? What!?" Velma watched with a growing confusion as her friend rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "That's impossible!"

"You're human." Vanna stated as a matter of fact. "You're supposed to believe that it's impossible. Humans aren't supposed to know that we're real."

"We do know of the supernatural." Velma snapped back, putting her hands on her hips and leaning to the taller woman. Velma couldn't help but to feel a little defensive, especially after years of people talking down on them. Just a bunch of silly kids playing cop. They have credibility, and they have proven time and time again that they know what they are doing. "We even found an entire island full of zombies!"

"Oh!" Vanna clapped her hands. "Nice fellows, zombies. They just want a hand... mostly because they tend to loose theirs." She laughed at the joke. Mostly because no one else would. Shaggy buried his face into his hands, ready to just disappear. He's not even associated with this woman and yet somehow she is embarrassing him.

"Either way, Shaggy being a werewolf is impossible." Velma crossed her arms again. "You don't know our friend like we do, we would've noticed something or he would've told us."

"He is a werewolf... was a werewolf." She quickly corrected herself, Vanna then clasped her hands together again. "A pretty powerful one too, or at least he had to because cutie here had even made it in Grimness Book of Records. Not a lot of monsters get that distinct honor." She finished her sentence in a sing song voice, looking back at him.

"Grimness book of Records? Sounds like a pun." Velma said dryly. "A very bad one too." She looked at the others like their new acquaintance was absolute crazy. Except for the fact that Shaggy had proven that somehow she wasn't. Or at least that kind of crazy.

Shaggy looked down at his dog to see Scooby hold a paw against his mouth, suppressing a laugh of his own. Daphne was busy admiring Vanna's style while Velma continued to look unimpressed. Fred pretended like he was somewhere else, face buried in his phone.

Finally Fred decided to rescue Shaggy from this humiliation. "So Vanna, where are you staying while you're here?"

"Oh, at a hotel." Vanna pulled out a brochure. "Oakwood. It looks like a lovely little place."

Fred pointed to the van that just pulled up with a smile of his own. This could be fun. "Oakwood? That's in the direction we are going." He smirked at Shaggy, knowing well that the taller man wanted this woman gone, that's for putting thumbtacks on the drivers seat, Norville. Jet lag or not, you had this coming. "We can give you a lift."

"That's so sweet! Thank you!" Vanna said, reaching for her suitcase.

"Of course." Shaggy mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the ground, Scooby continued to laugh, and he realized that Fred had the nerve to shrug playfully at him. Scooby then reached up to tug at his shirt. Suddenly remembering something else, the real reason why Scooby was hiding behind him the entire time.

"Rracula?"

"That's right. Where's Dracula?" Shaggy asked, only for the others to give him a weird look now, they were already trying to wrap their mind around that Shaggy used to be a werewolf, now apparently Dracula was real too? What the hell? Shaggy will have to explain it to them later, not when he was so tired. But the last thing he needs is for the Vampire Lord and his creepy little henchman to pop out in front of his window and exclaim 'were back!'

"Oh. Don't worry about him." Vanna stated plainly, while she and Daphne were loading up their suitcases in the back of the van. "He's dead."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **A/N:** Vanna Pira was originally from 'The Reluctant Werewolf'. I brought her back because she was the only good thing in that movie, which isn't saying much because it was a terrible movie. I'm sorry, it really was. Child me still loved it though. And I had fun watching it again to get a good grasp on the character. It's more of a guilty pleasure now and I had always loved Vannas character. It's a shame we don't see more of her. She was pretty entertaining. Also I never wrote for a stupid character before, so it's also a pretty fun challenge too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Welp. Dracula is dead.. Now what?**

The ride up to the hotel Vanna was staying at was awkward to say the least. Not like the strange woman had noticed, or at least if she did, she didn't care. Leaving the rest of Mystery Inc. to their thoughts. Dracula is dead? Not like it has a direct effect with them, except for maybe Shaggy. After all he's the only member of their group to actually meet the legendary vampire. A few times even, apparently. Though most of them aren't really buying it. Mainly Velma. Or just Velma. Why is she the only skeptic here?

Velma was the first to speak up, unable to handle the silence any longer. "Vanna, do you know how... Dracula died?"

"Hm?" Vanna looked up from the book she was reading. If you could call that reading, since it was a picture book. "A stake to the heart, everyone knows that. It's the only way to kill our kind."

Instinctively the rest of the gang, at least the normal ones leaned away from her. Not realizing that they invited a "vampire" into their van. Then again if the story Vanna and Shaggy told them was true, then they have been traveling with a formal werewolf so they really have no right to act so alarmed. "Don't worry." Shaggy spoke up. "She's not going to eat you."

"Yeah." Vanna leaned back from the seat to get closer to Shaggy, flashing her teeth and lowering her eyelids. "Though I might... nibble."

"She's not a full vampire either. I like, remember that." Shaggy pushed her away with a annoyed sigh. Making her giggle. So she does know that she's bothering him. Great. But Vanna was harmless, she may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he does know that she is just teasing him.

"My mind is still trying to comprehend the idea that Shaggy was a werewolf." Velma stated dryly. "What's this weirdness about not being a full vampire? Is that even a thing."

"Well, yeah." Vanna shrugged. "I started the transformation process, but Dracy never let me take the next step, said he needed me to remain half formed."

"Oh God, there are nicknames." Fred leaned into the steering wheel, almost regretting letting this nut job in the van. "She has a nickname for Dracula."

"There were married." Shaggy chimed in again, enjoying the look of confusion on Freds face, at least he understands why Vanna enjoys making him uncomfortable, it's kinda fun. That's what you get Fred, for letting Vanna in the Mystery Machine, you had this coming. "Like, don't married couples do stuff like that."

"Aw." Daphne wrapped an arm around Vannas shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Vanna smiled, at lest Daphne wasn't remotely alarmed that they're in the company of the bride of Dracula. Or that Dracula was even real to begin with. Just because they acknowledge that the supernatural exist, didn't mean that classic storybook monsters exist. Not like it matters now, Dracula is dead. Apparently.

"Is that why you're in Coolsville?" Fred asked, looking in the rear view window to see that Shaggy approved of that question, since he didn't get much of an answer eariler.

"Yeah..." Vanna sighed. "I needed to get away."

Suddenly Fred swerved off the road, into an old parking lot with a startled shout. There, imbedded into the hood of the Mystery Machine was a stake. Thrown with enough strength and precision that it poked a hole through the metal.

"That and someone is trying to kill me." Vanna continued, unaware the panic around her. Especially Fred who was too worried about his precious van than his own safety. He was even willing to get out to try to pry the offending piece of wood out of the hood, if it weren't for Daphne reaching over to grab his arm and stop him.

Out of habit Shaggy grabbed Fred, then the girls and pulled them into the back with him and Scooby. Away from the windows. Leaving Vanna behind. Only when he did some brief soul searching, and a deathly glare from Daphne. Shaggy then grabbed Vanna and pulled her back with them.

"Keep your head down." Fred whispered, pulling the girls under his arms while Vanna remained where she landed, unfortunately it was Shaggy's lap. Where she continued to torture him by doing absolutely nothing but sit on his lap.

"My hero." She said, resting her head on his chest. Earning another muffled laugh from Fred. Shaggy glared at him, resisting the urge to bare his teeth at him like some kind of animal.

Suddenly even the smallest noises in the van went silent, as they helplessly listened to heavily padded footsteps that went around the van itself. There were distinct mumbling and grunting before the sounds left. Letting the group breathe a sigh of relief.

"What the heck was that?" Velma whispered screamed, pointing at Vanna. "Were they speaking some weird troll language?! What just happened?!"

"Hey, trolls are good people." Vanna crossed her arms while not moving from Shaggy, despite the obvious protest Vanna only seemed to get more comfortable on his lap. "Those were goblins and they were saying that it was a false alarm. Humans are very potent creatures, that's why vampires usually like to hide among humans. It masks their scent."

If that was true, Shaggy wouldn't have gotten a overwhelmingly nose full of cinnamon right now. But he doesn't say anything. He remained still. Face starting to go red.

"Why are.. goblins..." Even the name alone visibly disturbed Daphne, who shivered. "Why are goblins trying to kill you?"

Vanna casually waved her hand like she was sharing common knowledge. "They get like this when there is a notable shift in supernatural power. They think their king should lead, but they'll get over it when things get established again."

"But why are they after you?" Velma asked the question again. sitting back up on her knees, starring at her suspiciously. The widow was awfully good at dodging questions. All Vanna could do was shrug.

"Well." Fred said, clapping his hands together that startled Scooby. "You guys knows what this means."

"Oh no..." Shaggy groaned. "I unfortunately do know what this means."

"We got a mystery on our hands." They finished in unison, with Shaggy even mimicking Fred's usual gesture of pointing at the ceiling. Making Scooby whine in protest. They just got home. Come on!

Daphne sat up, taking Vanna's hands in her own. "You can stay with me! My parents are out of town so we don't have to explain anything."

"Really? That's so cool." Vanna squealed. "We're going to have so much fun, you know what this means?!"

"I do!" Daphne said and both girls began to squeal. "Slumber party!" They finished at the same time.

Slowly, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Vanna returned to their previous spots while Fred took a moment to take the stake out of hood of the car before he started up the van again, happy that the offending piece of wood didn't cause any serious damage. Pulling out of the parking lot they left with out another word.

The parking lot was one that used to belong to an old Malt Shop that was closed in the late sixties. Though none of the members of the group had any memory of the place since it was closed down decades before they were even born. Leaving Vanna the only one to really glance back at the abandoned building in the vans sideview mirror.

...

After the girls were dropped off at their respective homes, with Vanna and Daphne disappearing in the massive Blake manner with a squeal that reverberated back out into the driveway. All that was left for Fred to do was to drop Shaggy and Scooby off at their home.

He didn't expect it to be awkward, but it somehow was. Fred didn't know if it was his doing or his friends. Maybe it was that Vanna chick. She did seem really... out there, and she seemed to go out of her way to mess with Shaggy. He doesn't know, there is obviously some history there. History that they're not keen on talking about. Fred was right, there was a mystery. But not one that was ready to be solved, at least not yet, and not by him. That's for sure.

"Hey man." Fred said, turning down a street. "Did you take that aspirin that I gave you yet?"

Shaggy remained uncharacteristically silent, choosing to stare out of the window instead. Scooby remained in the back, all snuggled in a blanket that they always kept in the van for him. Fred was about to ask again, when Shaggy dug into his pocket, pulling out the little white pill. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." He smiled, swallowing the pill dry.

"I hope you feel better, you're like a different person when you get like this." Fred reached out to put his hand on Shaggy's forehead again, a habit he picked up from the group of friends constantly traveling. Sometimes they're on their own and they are left to only take care of each other. "You're still burning up. You might need to go see a doctor."

Shaggy moved from Fred's hand with a snort. Swatting him away. "You know how I feel about doctors, I'll be fine. Like, scouts honor."

Fred finally pulls in to the driveway. Stepping out of the car to look at the hole that stake made. "I'm going to ask your dad if there's anything I can use to patch this up temporarily."

"He's not my dad." Shaggy stated, opening up the vans back doors to grab his bags and wake up Scooby.

"Right. Step-dad." Fred rolled his eyes, watching Shaggy carelessly open up the entrance to the basement, where his room is and threw the bags in. Scooby wondered in through the front door of the house. Where he was greeted by a woman's cheerful voice.

Shaggy then disappeared down to his room, returning to the surface with a roll of duct tape and a piece of tarp, handing it to Fred. "Sorry about the van. I didn't think it would get impaled."

"It's fine." Fred went to quickly cover the hole. "It didn't do any serious damage to the engine. So it just needs to be patched up.. I hope." He said, hoping to never see any of that again. Velma had taken the stake with her to study. Instantly fascinated by the idea of Goblin weaponry.

Fred climbed back into the machine, waving goodbye before getting the heck out of there. He meant what he said earlier, Shaggy does a complete 180 when he gets sick. Sometimes he even becomes unbearable and it may have pushed the limit on even their friendship. But when Shaggy recovers he at least knows when to feel guilty and tries to make it up to them. Fred hopes that this would be the same thing, and they'll get their friend back soon. But now there was another elephant in the room.

"Hey man, if Vanna starts to become more..." Fred couldn't describe exactly what she was doing. "Overwhelming." That was good enough, at least enough that Shaggy understood what he meant. "Don't be afraid to tell me, okay? Just looking out for you."

"I know." Shaggy smiled. "And I will. But I know that she won't be a problem. She's just annoying. But thanks anyway."

"Just in case." Fred said, climbing back into the van. Leaning out the window. "Remember that I still got your back, man."

Leaving the driveway, watching as his friend slowly disappear as Fred drove down the street. He then pulled out of the neighborhood, even after all these years he still wasn't very used to it. It wasn't like the Rogers old home, where they used to live next to each other. Where, as children they would spend all day playing detective and even shared a tree house with each other. Eventually they met the girls since they all lived in the more richer neighborhood. Daphne used to call him and the others a godsend, as they were the only other children her age in the neighborhood who was willing to give her a chance.

Fred looked back at the smaller, and now more distant neighborhood. Even after Shaggy had to move away, they were all determined to remain friends. Even though the kids in their school started calling him the 'poor kid.' Children could be so cruel sometimes, it wasn't fair. Even as they gotten older. Fred was happy to never have to set foot in Coolsville High again.

...

Shaggy was a little reluctant to walk through the doorway. He didn't have his sister to hide behind, as she was studying abroad as some wonderful prodigy. She was someone that both parents could be proud of. While Shaggy on the other hand...

His mother was the first to greet him, embracing him and demanding that he doesn't stay away for so long. This was probably the one thing he missed while he was gone, he always felt bad about leaving her alone for so long, especially after Maggie left.

"Oh look, our basement dwelling son has returned." A gruff voice came from the armchair facing away from them.

"Hello, Brian." Shaggy said, though not intending it to sound that angry. Scooby ignored them all, weaving through both Shaggy and his mother to get to the kitchen.

"Brian!" Shaggy's mother, Margret snapped back. "He just returned home, you both could be a little civilized with each other."

"We been through this, I'll be civilized when the boy quits living like an animal." Brian snapped back, his tone telling them that this was his final word and he doesn't want to argue anymore.

For the second time this morning, Shaggy felt a hand on his forehead. "Norville!" Margret gasped. "Oh my baby, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Shaggy signaled to Scooby that he's going to his room. Walking to the second entrance, though that means that he has to walk past the living room.

"Fix your posture, there will be no slouching in my house." Brian quipped for the final time, without a word Shaggy stood to his full height, his head just barely clearing the doorframe that leads to the basement. Slamming the door behind him.

 **End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: I think it's a slumber party. Not too sure. Never been to one...**

"Oh my goodness, they only made three of those purses. How the heck did you get a hold of one all the up there in Transylvania?"

"It was a anniversary present. Dracy always loved finding rare pieces for me."

Daphne stared down at the purse in her hand with a frown. "Oh sorry, I can't even imagine how difficult it is to remember that."

Vanna raised a hand with a small smile. "It's no problem, everyone dies. It's just a little sad for awhile."

Daphne gently placed the bag back in Vanna's suitcase, afraid to damage the bag in any way. "Then do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I sure can." Vanna sat at the foot of Daphne's bed, patting the space beside her. The younger woman joined her, happy to be here to lend her new friend an ear.

"It was around the afternoon, I was in my coffin. I was you could say... dead to the world." Vanna began slowly, recalling the day her life had changed. "So I didn't hear any thing going on. We don't have any kind of modern technology and Dracula usually relied on the Hunch Bunch to guard the castle." She took a moment to shiver in disgust at the formal vampire lord choice in henchmen. "Nasty little things, always half assed everything they do..."

Daphne frowned. "By the way you describe them, I hope I never meet them."

Vanna shook her head, patting the girl on the back. "Don't worry, they're dead too, a lot of Draculas mindless minions are." She turned her gaze to look out the window. "Anyhow, I only woke up when I finally figured out that something was terribly wrong. I found the Hunch Bunch dead in the hall next to Dracula's room." She paused again, looking down at her hands, just looking anywhere but her new friend. "That's when I found him. Someone opened his coffin and staked him through the wood into the stone. It looked like it happened so fast that he didn't even wake up."

The two fell into silence. Daphne's heart broke for her friend, thankfully she haven't gotten to experience the heartbreak of loosing a significant other. Daphne had witnessed her Aunt loose her husband, she was never the same after that. She eventually moved on and remarried, but she had always carried just a bit of sadness around with her. Like her own personal raincloud. Though it seemed like Vanna carried her own thunderstorm.

"But that wasn't the worse part." Vanna looked up at Daphne. "When I looked over to the window, I saw a horrible shadowy figure, who then pointed at me..." She trailed off, her eyes growing distant. Reliving the terrible memory. "Before I could call for help, he was gone."

"That's terrible." Daphne wrapped her arms around her. "But you're safe here, unlike your castle. This place has the most powerful security system money could buy. Not even a bird could get past our systems." Daphne giggled at how protective her parents were of her, telling herself to call them later to thank them. Just for being them, just for being wonderful parents. Even though they don't spend as much time together as they want to. "After all, they have their treasure to protect. Meaning me."

"Bless your heart." Vanna smiled. "I remember my parents."

"Maybe we could get in contact with them." Daphne suggested. But Vanna shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm much older than I look." Vanna sighed. "They're most likely dead, I haven't seen them since 1970."

"1970?!" Daphne practically screeched. "Girl, you got to tell me what cream you use, because you don't look a day over twenty!"

This time Vanna began to laugh. "It's called immortality. You cant find it in any store. But no one should have this."

"I been meaning to ask about that too." Daphne's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "How does this vampire, or half formed vampire work?"

"Well..." Vanna sat back on the mattress, leaning back on her arms. "I can go in the sun, but I burn and blister way too easily so I cant be out there for long. I can eat human food, but I still need blood to survive and I can't have any garlic, or wooden stakes through the heart." She looked around the room, trying to take in her surroundings. "I always feel like I'm a fish bowl, everything fells all fuzzy and clouded. But at least I can still use a mirror."

"Do you have any cool vampire powers? Like in the books and movies?" Daphne asked again, though she doesn't want to pry too much. Even if her need to learn can be a little overwhelming sometimes. But sometimes talking about can be helpful. As she had learned from experience.

"Not like that, but I do know what you're talking about. I don't have a lot of the thingies that a vampire is supposed to have. Being half formed is mostly a bad thing than anything else, but I do have some, but it's not much." Vanna tapped her chin with her finger. "Vampires usually have a lot of physic abilities and we can even levitate, but only for short periods of time. Most of our strength is in our mind. Though Dracula could turn into a bat, that was cute. I used to call him Batcula"

"What about werewolves?"

Vanna paused at Daphnes question, looking back at the window so Daphne wouldn't have to see her cheeks go slightly red. "Well, werewolves are mostly known for being crazy strong. But they're not as scary as what humans like to think. Though they could be, if you make them all grumpy." Vanna laid back fully on the mattress, staring up at the chandelier hanging over them. "They're mostly guardians, I think, very protective of their pack. I remember one time I thought I saw an ordinary human, but then he picked up a car and threw it at another werewolf." She laughed. "But their leader, the Alpha. Or at least a uh, I think they call it the "true" Alpha. Acts like the Judge, Jury and Executioner for the pack, only he could command the others like a adorable fluffy army."

"Alpha?" Daphne thought back to what they had unfortunately learned about Shaggy earlier. He was supposedly powerful enough to end up in some kind of records book. Then again she was just learning about all of this, whenever she tried to picture Shaggy as a werewolf she only saw Scooby wearing his clothes. The idea just couldn't form right in her head.

"An Alpha is chosen by the moon, though I just thought it was a giant rock in space. I don't know what that's all about though. I never asked one of them. I only really know things about Vampires. But the Alpha that served Dracy acted more like a hit man than guardian. Back in the day there were very powerful people that you don't want to mess with."

Guardian? That makes a little more sense to Daphne. Or at least it fits Shaggy a little more than some blood thirsty killer. It calmed her down at least.

"Shaggy made a cute werewolf, but that wasn't much of a surprise." Vanna looked over at Daphne who rolled her eyes. "Shame he never got to explore his other forms. But, oh well. His loss."

Daphne tried to turn Shaggy into a werewolf in her mind again. But still. Scooby in his clothes. Guess it's her loss too, her own curiosity had gotten her into trouble so many times before. She'll get over it eventually, though it'll nag at her in the back of her mind for awhile. She then looked over to her alarm clock. "Oh wow, look at the time. If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll look like a member of the undead..." She paused, looking back at Vanna. "Not like there's anything wrong with that.. I mean."

"Ugh, its murder on your pores too." Vanna sighed, gently prodding her face with her finger tips while laying down in the pull out mattress. "It was a pain to get back on a humans normal sleep schedule. At least for the time being. It's nice to feel just a little normal..."

Daphne yawned, getting under the covers of her bed before clapping her hands, smiling as Vanna 'ooh'ed when the lights turned off on cue. Exclaiming that humans do know magic too. "Goodnight Vanna."

"Nighty night, Daphne." Vanna replied. "Don't let the undead toe nibbler spiders bite."

Daphnes eyes popped open, now haunted with the unwanted knowledge that toe nibbler spiders exist and they're apparently undead. Great.

That night Daphne dreamt of Scooby Doo dressed in Shaggy's clothes squishing undead toe nibbler spiders with his paws and nose. It wasn't a very welcoming dream, but it was something. At least she could get her beauty sleep.

...

Shaggy sat up in his bed, angry at the feel of sweat rolling down his back. He didn't feel sick, or how anyone with a fever should feel. He just felt hot, like he had been taking a nap outside in the middle of a heatwave. Angrily he peeled off the shirt that was sticking to his skin, throwing it across the room without a care that it made it into a basket. He then kicked off the sheets exposing his legs. But nothing helped. Nothing could make this go away.

With a huff he climbed out of bed, the basement that he claimed as his room had a separate thermostat that was disconnected to the house. A weird feature for a home to have. But Shaggy never complained about it. It kept nasty old Brian off his tail because the man always forgot about it. Shaggy turned on the light on his cellphone and shined it over the dials. Only remembering that he turned off the heat hours ago. Great. He could probably keep ice cream down here without it ever melting. It was in the middle of February after all and this was always the coldest place in the house.

Before climbing back into bed, Shaggy clicked on another fan. Flinching when he ended up laying back onto a cold and damp mattress. Beside him Scooby shivered. "Raggy..." the dog whimpered. "Ri'm rold."

Shaggy paused, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Like, that makes one of us, old boy." Shaggy then sat up and grabbed the blanket he kicked off hours ago, draping it over his best friend before he laid back down fully. In response, Scooby curled up against him. Yes, the dog may be sentient, but Scooby is still a dog, and dogs like to curl up with their owners.

"Raggy." Scooby said again. "Rour rarm."

"That makes one of us..." Shaggy repeated though a bit more hoarsely, scratching the dogs head.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **A/N:** Uh oh. Things are starting to get weird. Poor Shaggy. I always seem to torture my favorite characters.

I been pulling from a lot of different werewolf lore for this one. Some from the different origins and some from classic horror movies. I only added a few extra things here and there. Just to spice it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Beast of Coolsville may or may not be Shaggy. Fred isn't really sure.**

Outside of the kitchen window, Fred has a perfect view of the Van. Including the roughly patched up hole. Stupid goblins. Stupid, apparently very real and armed goblins. Attacking a vulnerable woman who had just lost everything was one thing. But this is personal now. The Mystery Machine was his baby and this is clearly an act of war.

Fred looked down to finish repairing one of his favorite nets. Holding it up in front of him to inspect it. There. All better. Satisfied with the work he did. He gently rolled it up and clicked on the television.

"-Election Day is just around the corner. In other news, locals claimed to have been attacked by... get this, a werewolf."

Fred dropped his net with a squeak. Quickly going to sit on the couch, he leaned closer to the television. First goblins, now werewolves. What's next? Zombies? Just pick a monster and stick with it. They already got their hands full with Vanna Pira.

"Local authorities had issued a warning not to go by the nearby forest. Debate on whether there should be a curfew is still going on. More at eight."

Fred clicked off the television. Probably just some bad guy in a mask. It usually is in their line of work. Then again they just learned that Dracula was apparently real the other day... wait. Shaggy!

...

"For the last time. I'm not a werewolf." Shaggy crossed his arms with a huff. While Velma poked around his teeth with a popsicle stick. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, clearly not happy how they stormed in his room and insisted that they examine him. He gently grabbed her hand, pulling her away from his mouth. "You can ask Scoob. He was with me all night."

"Reah." Scooby said, still shivering under a blanket. "Rit ras rreezing."

"Freezing?" Velma asked, Scooby nodded before returning to the warmth of his blanket. It was only then that they noticed that the room was just a little bit colder than usual.

Fred crossed his arms, looking over at Shaggy. "Velma, does he feel warm to you?" In response Velma placed her hand on their friends forehead, then shaking her head no.

"He feels fine to me." Velma said before going to throw out the popsicle stick into the garbage can. Shaggy smirked to himself, they don't need to know of the crazy ice bath he took this morning. Or the gallon of ice cream he ate with it. He certainly got a very odd look from Scooby, that is until he shared his ice cream with him.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Came a sing song voice from the entrance to the basement. Daphne stepped in first, followed by Vanna. Shaggy flinched, feeling the hairs in the back of his neck stand up at the knowledge of Vanna in his room, with his friends. He knew she wasn't a threat, but he still wanted her out. Seeing her only brought back terrible memories of those few days trapped in Transylvania. Before everything went terribly wrong with his girlfriend, she who should not be named.

"You're late." Velma crossed her arms. Daphne laughed, brushing her hair to the side. Like being late was only fashionable and not really a problem.

"Velma, beauty takes time. We can't rush perfection." Daphne gently 'booped' Velma on the nose. Velma swatted her away. "Now why is Shaggy on the table, and shirtless? Did he accidentally eat something weird again?"

"Not like I mind, I quite like the view." Vanna chimed in, batting her eyelashes at Shaggy. Who in turn quickly puts his shirt back on in a huff. The last thing he need was for Vanna to ogle at him, even though there was absolutely noting to ogle at. He's mostly just skin and bones, if anything, compared to anyone, he may even be kind of gross. He's certainly feeling gross right now. Especially since Velma has been poking and prodding at him all morning.

"Fred and Velma think I turned into a werewolf last night because the lady on the news like, said that people saw one." Shaggy said, tugging down the bottom of his shirt to make sure he was covered. "I been telling them that it wasn't me, but they don't seem to really believe me."

"You chained up your inner wolf years ago." Vanna smiled, ignoring any possible evidence that might contradict her statement. "It's totally impossible to unchain it. That's how the spell works."

"See?" Shaggy pointed at Vanna. "I told you it couldn't have been me. But do you listen to me? No. Not at all. Even though I would know if I was a werewolf, which I'm not."

"Reah." Scooby spoke up from his blanket fort. "He's rot."

"Sorry." Velma sighed, defeated. "We just wanted to make sure. So now there's apparently another werewolf in Coolsville."

"Yeah." Shaggy placed his hands on his hips. "Another- oh.. no." Realization dropping a massive load on his head. Kind of like a bowling ball being thrown over a building. Quickly Shaggy dived from the table into Scooby's ever growing blanket fort. For good measure they hung a sign that said 'no monsters allowed.'

For a moment Fred and the others just stared. Meanwhile Vanna cheerfully climbed in after them wanting to play in the fort, followed by the distinct shriek from Shaggy loudly stating his horror. "Did you read the sign?!"

"Right..." Fred turned his attention back to Velma who opened up her laptop. "I have a hunch that this werewolf sighting may be connected to those goblins."

"You're not the only one." Velma agreed, opening up her notes and beginning to write down her thoughts. "This mystery is either getting weirder or better. I honestly can't tell."

"I think both." Daphne said as she sat down next to Fred and Velma. Making it a point to ignore how Shaggy threw himself out of the fort. Followed then by Scooby. Leaving only a cackling Vanna left in the blankets. "We never really solved a mystery like this here in Coolsville. It's kind of exciting."

"Oh great." Shaggy moaned. "The monsters followed us home." Though they don't know if he meant the werewolf, the goblins or Vanna. Either way things are starting to get very interesting, indeed.

...

Velma was used to pulling all nighters. Her love of science and research always winning over a good nights sleep. But this time she was up for another reason, well. Not really. It was still research.

Something about Vanna's story didn't add up, then again what she found online was only a humans understanding of the supernatural. But if Dracula was apparently real, then she would have to believe that some of these superstitions are based at least loosely around fact. She doesn't think that there was some ghost or witch or whatever posting stuff online for just any one with a WiFi connection to find. Vanna said that humans aren't allowed to know much about them. But something had to leak out, there has to be something out there. Knowledge, especially ones as extraordinary as Vanna has hinted had to be found somewhere. The truth always makes itself known, no matter how long it takes for it to be discovered. It is out there, and she is hungry to learn.

Velma continued to dig into even the more questionable pages, one site even has (shiver) comic sans. But what she found was always the same thing about werewolves. Amongst several legends that claim to know how to cure a werewolf are mostly the same, and they were all pretty gruesome. She knows about silver, and the full moon and that's usually all that the internet has to offer her. Which was disappointing.

Velma paused, picking up the stake that pierced the hood of the van. She didn't want to tamper it too much, as the thick and oily substance could be some kind of clue. She might have to get a sample of this and send it off to some friends who worked in the local University's lab.

Immediately she goes to search for goblins, putting the whole werewolf nonsense on the back burner. Shaggy is fine. He's human again and so far he has remained as one. Plus if she is going to help their new friend, she at least needs to garner her own knowledge of who or what is after her.

But still, the same thing. Goblins are greedy, nasty little things who like precious stones and metals and could either be malicious or mischievous. Nothing on murdering or hunting vampires. Nothing on this supposed Goblin King that wants power or even a mention on other rulers of this supposed supernatural realm that sits just outside of human understanding. It's frustrating to say the least, at least to her. Everything is just out of her reach, like a word or a name that sits on the tip of your tongue. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Reluctantly Velma closed her laptop with a few deep breaths. Maybe Vanna will shine some more light on this mystery tomorrow, but for now she has to sleep on it. She promised her parents that she'll cut back on the all nighters, especially when she's home. Then again she also promised them that she wouldn't do any mystery solving when she's home too, but what they don't know wont hurt them.

She'll untangle this strange web eventually and things will go back to normal. It's what she does best.

...

Later that night, Shaggy tried not to groan when he felt the first wave of heat hit him. He thought that he got rid of it the other night. But he was wrong, apparently. Like how he was wrong about a lot of things. Like school, and work... and relationships. Shaggy kicked off his blanket, it was bad enough that it was a warm summers night.

He then got an idea, a horribly stupid idea. As this is still Shaggy, and most of the ideas he has is made out of pure stupid. But it was still something.

A few years ago he had gotten a very large freezer at a garage sale. It was once used by hunters to store their meat. But since Shaggy doesn't eat meat, he just used it for frozen goods. It was better than cramming most of what he and Scooby eats in the much smaller fridge upstairs. Effectively saving both Margret and Brian a massive headache.

Shaggy stood up from the bed, gently draping his half of the blanket on Scooby. Relieved that the dog didn't stir from his tossing and turning. Quietly he snuck over to the freezer, knowing that it was already empty thanks to Scooby and his 'little' midnight snack.

He silently debated with himself again, was he really about to climb into a freezer? It wasn't for forever, plus he could get out if it gets too cold. Though at this point he wouldn't believe that being too cold was a bad thing right now. He felt as if he was tossed into an active volcano. Or was slowly roasting over a fire. So it was this or nothing. Plus he was pretty flexible for someone of his height. He remembered the time he was trapped in a barrel with Scooby going down a river. It couldn't possibly be as uncomfortable as that.

Not wanting to wait any longer for relief, Shaggy carefully climbed in. Telling himself he'll worry about what Scooby thinks of him later.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** My favorite thing about the new Scooby movies is Freds little quirks. He didn't have much going on in the original show, but he was adorable in Zombie Island. But I wanted to add some of those extra little quirks in here. Shaggy may be my favorite, but I had the most fun with writing Fred.

Another thing. In this world the 'Scooby Doo and the Goblin King' never happened. I forgot to mention that earlier. So Shaggy and Scooby are only aware of the supernatural creatures that they had come across in Zombie Island, Reluctant Werewolf and Ghoul School. And I'm only using parts of the "lore" from Goblin King to help flesh out the world. I don't want to draw influence from all the supernatural based movies because I want to grow the world organically and these characters needed to have a solid base and some lack of experience to start on.

Also, I referenced an episode of the original show. The one with the wolfman. Because I'm a little stinker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Into the woods we go! Because Fred said so... Oh no!**

His logic was sound. This supposed werewolf attacks at night, so they are perfectly safe during the day. It just makes sense. No one is going to be here.

Or so they thought, when the van drove past a path of police tape that was strung along the trees. Finally the van was forced to stop when they spotted a cop car. A single figure leaning on the hood. The figure, a older man dressed in uniform stepped away from the car, walking towards the van with his hand out to stop them.

Fred was the first to step out of the car when the officer approached them. "Hi there. Is everything okay?"

The others soon joined Fred. The officer in question looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped when he spotted Shaggy. "Norville? Is that you?!" The officer laughed, walking up to the taller man and squeezing his arms. "Boy, I haven't seen you in ages! Look how much you've grown. You're a real man now."

"Uh." Shaggys mind went through a bunch of names until he settled on one. "Office Wendell. Nice to see you."

"And I tell you what." Wendell smiled, cutting Shaggy off. Wrapping an arm around the boy. "Thought I just saw a ghost too, you're a spitting image of your old man, all you need is a big old mustache."

"Shaggy, how do you know this man?" Velma asked.

"I was his fathers partner on the force." Wendell began before looking up at Shaggy. "Your old man was the best goddamn cop Coolsville ever had. It was a real honor workin' with him."

"Thank you." Shaggy felt awkward with the officers arm around him. Wendell was the last man who saw his father alive and Shaggy didn't want to be reminded of that. After Shaggys fathers sudden passing, Wendell had always been there for every Christmas with a few presents under his arms for Shaggy and Maggie. Same thing with birthdays, and pretty much any other holiday. But he hadn't seen Wendell in years, not after he started to travel around the world with his friends and subsequently started solving more and more mysteries during such trips.

"Boy, have you ever thought about become a police officer?" The older man shook him lightly. "I know you would make a fantastic one, if you're anything like your daddy."

"Not really. Like, I'm fine." Shaggy finally wiggled out of the mans iron grip. Yes. Again, he has helped solve mysteries. But that doesn't really mean he wants to do it for a living... he doesn't know what exactly what he wants to do. His friends and other people his age does. But not him.

"Jackie would be proud of you anyway. You better believe it. He was always talking about you." Wendell grinned up at him. Shaggy was grateful that Fred decided to change the subject.

"Why is there a border up around the woods?" Fred pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Orders from the Mayor. Don't want anyone going in or out of the woods until this whole wolfie thing is solved." The older man scratched his head from under his hat. "That includes meddling kids. So I suggest you get your butts back into town. It's way too dangerous."

"We can help you." Fred gestured to the others behind him. "We solve these kinds of cases all the time, it's probably just someone dressing up as a werewolf."

"I don't mean to be a jerk." Wendell held up a hand to stop Fred. "But I'm not going to go against orders and let you in. Why don't you leave this for the real cops. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Reluctantly they were sent back to the van. With Fred grumbling to himself as they drove away. Suddenly Fred turned down a different path, away from town.

"Uh Fred. Like, aren't we going to listen to the nice officer and head back into town." Shaggy scooted closer to Fred. "Maybe even stop to get milkshakes."

"Reah. Rilkshakes. Yummy yummy." Scooby agreed wholeheartedly, hoping up next to Shaggy.

"We didn't get to where we are by listening to everyone that told us to go away." Fred said, ignoring the poor protests to not go into those woods. "There is more than one entrance to those woods, and leave it to Mystery Inc. to find it."

"You said it, Freddie." Daphne agreed.

...

After awhile Fred found the familiar parking lot of the old Malt Shop. Seeing that is where they first encountered what attacked his precious van. It would be a good place to start.

"We'll meet back here in an hour. Does everyone have their cellphone with them?"

Everyone nodded, except for Vanna. "What's a cellphone?" She asked, Daphne wrapped an arm around her, showing her the bright purple phone that she always carry with her.

"Don't worry about it, Diva. I got it." Daphne said as they follow Fred into one part of the woods. Leaving Shaggy, Velma and Scooby in the old parking lot where they were first encountered the goblins. Or if they're even goblins at all, Vanna isn't really a reliable source of information. The woman reads from a picture book for Christs sake.

Instead of going into the woods, Velma decided to begin her search around the abandoned Malt Shop. "Uh, Velma?" Shaggy was reluctant to follow her, as it was obvious that the old building creeped him out. Scooby whimpered, walking just behind his legs. "I don't mean to be a pain, but like, I'd rather go into the creepy woods than the creepy building. It'll be like, faster to run out of."

Velma waved him away. "I have a feeling that this is where these so called goblins were hiding when they attacked the van. They might have left a clue."

Finally Velma found a way inside of the building, as part of the back door was busted. Reluctantly Shaggy kicked the broken part of the door in, leaving a big enough hole for them to crawl through. Scooby was the last to enter the hole, though not by choice as Velma reached out to drag him in by his collar.

Back in it's hay day, this place must've been the spot for younger people back in the day to hang out in. Now all that remains was over turned tables, broken, boarded up windows and dust. Lots and lots of dust. So much so that both Velma and Shaggy had to hold a finger up to Scooby's nose to stop him from sneezing.

"Oh wow." Velma turned on the flashlight on her phone, shining it across the walls. "It's almost like stepping into a time capsule."

"Yeah." Shaggy swallowed, physically holding his jaw close to keep his teeth from chattering. "Like, a creepy time capsule."

"Come on, the faster we find something, the faster we can get the heck out of here." Velma pointed to the back office area and kitchen. "Search those back rooms, I'll get the front."

With a defeated groan, the boys disappeared into the back room. Leaving Velma alone in the dining area.

With practiced precision from solving countless mysteries, Velma shined her phones light over every nook and cranny she could find. But the only thing she could uncover was terrible graffiti and spider webs.

Until her luck decided to change that is, though not in a way she wanted it to. When she accidentally stepped into something absolutely disgusting. "Well..." She trailed off, trying hard not to gag. "I found something." Slowly she looked down at her shoe to find that it was the same black slime that was coating the stake.

She was about to call the others to show them what she found, but she accidentally shined her light on a part of the wall that she had somehow missed earlier. Stepping forward Velma brushed the dust away from the frame to see that it was a newspaper. For a moment she thought that the owners of the restaurant had framed a prized review or an article that documented the restaurant's opening. But that's not what she found.

"Local kids solves mystery." Velma read the headline out loud to herself while she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her finger. The frame that tried to preserve this memory didn't do a very good job. But she was able to gently remove the paper from the frame. Trying to study the picture that was featured in the front page. It was a group of high schoolers, it reminded Velma of their earlier mystery solving adventures and how their local newspaper had spotlighted them as well. The photograph looked as if was taken inside of this restaurant at one of the booths. It must've been their favorite place to hang out.

Velma gently spun the paper around the room until she found where the photograph was taken. This may not be related to anything they're doing. But she found it fascinating that there were others just like them.

"Hey Velms." Velma jumped when Shaggy suddenly appeared behind her. "What's that?"

"Apparently we're not the only mystery solvers that existed in this town." Velma handed Shaggy the newspaper. Who then squinted his eyes at the picture. There were four figures, one was holding a striped cat. Some of the faces in the picture were badly damaged, especially the one who had the cat on her lap, the only thing remaining was her lower torso and the end of a very long dark braid, but he did recognize one face.

"Oh wow... like, that's my great Aunt Kay... But who are these people?" He held up the picture closer to his face. Velma gave him a bewildered look, what are the odds? Shaggy handed the newspaper back to Velma who gently rolled it up and placed it into her backpack. "We don't really get along though, I thought she hated 'mystery solving'... Lets just wrap this up so we can get Vanna out of our hair. We can ask Aunt Kay another time."

Velma nodded but before she swings the backpack over her shoulder, she takes a popsicle stick and a plastic bag out. "You're right, I'm more interested in this black slime anyway. It looks to be the same that was on the stake."

Scooby leaned in to sniff the substance while Velma and Shaggy kneeled to gather it. "It might be some kind of residue that was left by the attackers. Though we won't know what it is unless it's properly analyzed in a functioning lab."

Gently scraping at the substance with a piece of wood, she gently lifted it from the worn down tiles, stoping to marvel as something inside of the substance caught in the thin sunlight that streamed in through the cracks of the boarded up windows. It reminded Velma of a diamond mine. Without needing to ask, Shaggy held open the bag, though at a distance in hopes the slime wouldn't touch him. Though it didn't do much. As some landed on the side of his hand anyway.

"Oh, sorry Shaggy." Velma reached for a rag that she carried in her back pocket, usually saved for her glasses but she'll make an exception for her friend.

"Oh, ow, ow, ow.. ow!" He began to wave his hand frantically to get the substance off. "I think that there's something in there I'm like, really allergic to, because it's burning like crazy."

Shaggy stood up, wanting to get the thing off of him but didn't want to touch it. Velma managed to catch his hand, trying to gently wipe the offending substance off of his hands. Her eyes widen at what she had uncovered. "Oh my... oh no. Shaggy. I'm so sorry." Velma continued to gently wipe, revealing several hideous and painful looking blisters. It looked as if his hand had been set on fire. "I have never seen a skin reaction this bad. You might need to go see a doctor."

Shaggy took his hand back. Watching as Velma reach in her bag for her emergency first aid kit. "I'll be fine. I swear."

Scooby gently took Shaggys injured hand in his paws, he sniffed the wound before gently began to lick it, wanting nothing but to make his best friend feel better. "Thanks Scoob. Owe you one." Shaggy smiled, scratching the dogs ear with his other hand.

"Rhere, all retter, Raggy."

"That's disgusting." Velma sighed, pulling out a small thing of peroxide. Then pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're going to get an infection, come here."

...

Fred stood on a very large rock, looking over the clearing in the forest that's they were in. So far they found nothing. Nothing left from any werewolf, or anything from any goblins. They must be looking in the wrong part of the woods. This place is huge, it would probably take days for them to really find anything. But Fred knew that he shouldn't give up that easy.

"Do you see anything, Fred?" Daphne called up to him. Meanwhile Vanna was using a stick to draw weird shapes into the mud. She wasn't much help, they should've left her back at Blake Manor but she insisted that she tag along.

"Sorry, no. I guess we need to try again tomorrow." Fred slid down from the rock. Disappointed in himself. "Maybe the others have found something."

...

It took them awhile to find their way back to the old parking lot. So Fred was happy to see that the others were waiting for them.

"Did you find anything? Velma called out. Fred shook his head. "Well, we did." Velma held up the small sample. "It looks to be the same substance that was on the stake. Though its going to take more analyzing before we could really confirm that."

At least they found something. But then Fred paused when he noticed Shaggy's injured hand. "What happened there?"

"Like, I had a bad reaction to that weird goo." Shaggy shrugged, looking down at the wrapped hand. "Certainly I learned my lesson, no more spooky Malt Shops." He laughed, climbing in the van after Vanna.

"Just get that cleaned up when you get home, okay?" Fred glanced at the wrapped hand for a final time with a grimace. "I don't want you to get sick again, we still have a mystery to solve and we need all hands on deck."

"When did you get sick?" Vanna asked, who was next to take Shaggy's hand to look at it. With a defeated sigh, he let her do so.

"I had a little fever when we arrived at the airport." Shaggy shrugged, Vannas hand was cool against his arm. Her skin all soft and delicate like. Maybe that is why he didn't want to take his hand back. "I'm fine though."

"Fine?" Fred glanced back at him through the rear view mirror. "I thought that I needed to take you to the hospital."

"I said I'm fine." Shaggy repeated himself though a fake grin, trying hard not to grit his teeth at Fred. He didn't need to remind anyone of his extreme dislike of hospitals.

"Awe." Vanna sighed. "I'm so sorry." She then lightly kissed the back of his wrapped hand. "There, all better."

This time Shaggy did snap his hand back with a quick 'thanks'. Not because of Vanna annoying him, but how his heart began to beat just a little faster than what he was used to.

...

Again, for the third night in a row Shaggy sat up in his bed with a furious growl. Not only the heat was back but he was hungry. Usually being hungry was nothing new to him but this time it was different. He already had his routine midnight snack that would usually tie him over until the morning. But this time it wasn't enough, he needed something else.

Something he can bite into, something to tear apart with his jaws and teeth.

He made the routine trip to the kitchen without a sound, not even wanting to wake Scooby up. Without pausing he immediately went to the fridge and threw the door open with a little bit of unnecessary force, making the hinges groan in protest. Usually he feels bad that he always ends up eating his poor mother out of a house and home but tonight he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Poking through the meatless products that his mother got just for him, he grew frustrated again. Nothing seemed appetizing to him or would at least fill his stomach. It was until he reached the back of the fridge and found a raw steak when his mouth began to water and his heart seemed to drop into his stomach in response.

Shaggy had stuck to a strict vegetarian diet for years, not even missing meat after he converted. At first it raised eyebrows because Shaggy was known as a bottomless stomach who just loves to eat. But he just couldn't bring himself to eat cows, or chickens or pigs or whatever, not after they solved a mystery in a farm and he had met and gotten to know a lot of the animals through Scooby. He just couldn't do it, every cut of meat would conjure up an image of those large innocent eyes. But that was his choice, he didn't judge his friends and family who continued to eat meat, it wasn't his place to chose for them. He never shoved his choice in diet down peoples throats. He even didn't bat an when Scooby are meat in front of him, as it was very important to have meat in the dogs diet.

But now, despite all of that. He just felt like a stupid hypocrite. Staring down at the stake that he carelessly tossed on to the table. Siting down in front of it, Shaggy covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He wanted to eat it, but what was worse was that he wanted to eat it raw. Blood and all. He felt his throat close up, sweat rolling down from his neck down to his back. He wanted to just sit there and stare at the thing until morning, but his stomach began to loudly protest. Afraid of anyone waking up and discovering what he is about to do he quickly tore open the plastic with shaking and sweaty hands.

The first thing that hit his nose was the smell, it was fresh. Usually it would have made his stomach turn but tonight it made it only made him hungrier. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, careful not to let the blood on his fingers touch his face. With shaking hands he picked up the steak. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the piece of meat, in hope that it would somehow hear him. "I'm so sorry..." He repeated again, heartbroken. Before taking a bite.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** In 'A Pup named Scooby Doo', Shaggys father was a police officer, I wanted to add that in. Also yes, I named Shaggys father 'Jack Rogers'. I lifted the name from 'Shaggy's Showdown.' Even though this story is based a few years after Zombie Island and I wanted to stick to that. I wanted to add little hints to other movies. I also kept Shaggy as a vegetarian, like how the original voice actor wanted him to be. But obviously that didn't last long. Because I am a monster.

Also. No Boo Brothers. Forgot to add that. Sorry. Only the few movies I already mentioned. I originally wanted Shaggy to still have the green Jeep he drives in that movie because I really liked the way it looked. But he's going to have the red van in Ghoul School to keep it consistent with the timeline I cobbled together. Finally, Ghoul School will be mentioned much later in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: I say 'Oh no' a lot. But I just have a flair for the dramatic...**

A full week had eventually gone by. Much to Freds disappointment. Reluctantly he turned on the news, as it seems that everyone but him is well informed.

"A sudden sift in poll numbers rattled the mayoral officers. Poubelle is now leading with a whopping sixty two percent approval. In other news, the nicknamed 'Beast of Coolsville' was reported to have attacked a local officer."

Camera cuts to a younger man in a uniform. "Yeah, uh. We were on patrol around the woods when he just came out of nowhere. He looked like he stepped right out of a horror movie."

Fred shuts off the television. Not being able to stomach any more. He'll have to read about it later. Now it was starting to get serious, and he knows that they couldn't just sit by and scramble. So knowing what he has to do, he picks up his phone.

...

"Hey man, like. Why did you bring us out here again." Shaggy stayed right behind Freds heels, followed by Scooby.

Fred sighed. "The girls are at the library doing some research. We're going to meet up with them later." He then looked down at Scooby. "And I told you not to bring Scooby."

Shaggy crossed his arms, eyebrow raised in defiance. "And I told you that Scooby and I are a two for one special."

"Reah."

Fred sighs again. Waving him off. "We're going deeper in the woods this time. I have a hunch that we missed something the last time we were here."

"What about Officer Wendell?" Shaggy began to absentmindedly play with the bandage on his hand. He didn't know what was wrong with him, the damn thing was just taking it's sweet sweet time to heal. Which was strange for him, since he was a very fast healer before. "I don't want him catching us. I'll never here the end of it."

Fred turned back to look at him. "Don't worry about it so much. I think that Wendell may be a suspect."

Shaggy glared at him. "Hey dude, I know he like, bugged you the other day. But Wendell is a family friend, not a suspect. He even like, once dressed up as a clown for my eleventh birthday party."

Now it was Freds turn to cross his arms, stopping in his tracks to fully look at the taller man. "Aren't you scared of clowns?"

Shaggy paused, then he sighed heavily through his nose. "That's not the point. Wendell is not a suspect."

They continued on in silence, the only sound being Shaggy scratching his hand in frustration. Fred resisted the urge to tell him not to scratch as he hated the sound of nails on fabric. But it was apparent that his friend was in a bad enough mood already. Or if anything, he looked absolutely tired. Like he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. But that was a cause for concern for another time. Not when they're out in the middle of the woods.

"Reddie." Scooby spoke up, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "I smell rlood."

Fred looked back again to see the fur stand on Scooby's back. "What?"

Shaggy was next, craning his head up to look around. "Blood. You don't smell that? It's gross."

Fred strained his nose but he couldn't smell much of anything, just the forest around them. Scooby placed his nose to the ground, leading both men down a different path to where they were going.

Finally Scooby suddenly came to a halt. Turning away from the gruesome sight that he helped find.

There, practically torn in half was what they concluded to being a goblin. It's pale yellow eyes wide and glazed over. Thick, dark red blood coated the fallen leaves and branches around it. The offending substance splattered across the trees, rocks and shrubbery. As if whatever had killed the thing had picked it up and swung it around like some kind of grotesque chew toy. Fred covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Trying to mask the putrid smell that was coming from the corpse.

Shaggy walked up to a tree to pull out a wooden stake, thankfully not covered in goo. Trying his best to stay distracted from the very dead creature in front of him. Resisting every instinct to just turn on his heels and leave Fred behind.

"Look at this." Fred reached down with his free hand to grab a old looking mason jar that was filled with the same black liquid that Velma wanted to study. "This is probably what they dip the stakes in before they launch it." He shoved the jar in his backpack. Then taking a stick he poked around the corpse to find a very large crossbow, though it was very different than what he had seen before. Fred concluded that this is what it probably used to shoot the stakes. Fred pulled free the crossbow. Though he knows that it was way too big to fit in his bag. This was something that Velma would probably love to study. It didn't occur to Fred that monster grade weapons had existed.

"Ruh roh." Scooby's eyes caught something else, causing him to back up and hit Shaggy on the back of his legs.

Shaggys attention was brought away from the stake to what startled Scooby. But what he found he deemed it a lot worse than the dead goblin, at least to him. "Zoinks!"

In front of them in a large tree were four deep claw marks, carved several inches into the wood. They look too large for the native animals that inhabit this area. Finally having enough of this, Fred clapped his hands. "Okay, I think we had enough for they day lets get the heck out of here, I don't know if this thing is still out in the woods."

"Reah." Scooby nodded enthusiastically. "Ret's ro." He watched Fred climb over a fallen tree and began to head back in the direction of the Mystery Machine. All that was left was Shaggy. Who remained frozen in front of the tree, Scooby turned back to see his friend. "Raggy?" He called out, trotting up to him while trying not to smell the dead goblin.

But his friend didn't hear him, nor acknowledged his presence. Instead Shaggy gently reached up, sinking his fingers into the claw marks, his fingers fitting them perfectly. Then dragging them in the direction the claws had went. In the back of his mind he could almost feel the sensation of the wood giving away to claws. In the back of his throat he could taste the vile metallic sensation that could only belong to blood. The taste making his stomach turn and the back of his eyes burn. Finally he pulled his finger tips from the damaged tree, letting his hand limply fall back down at his side. Though his eyes, which were widened and glazed over remained trained onto the damaged wood.

"Raggy?" Scooby tried again, nudging the back of his hand with is nose. But his friend didn't respond. As Shaggy was left to deal with the horrible ringing in his ears and the uncomfortable heat that was starting to blossom under his skin.

This time Scooby bit him.

"Yeouch!" Shaggy felt his hair stand up on his skin, he narrowed his eyes at the dog while cradling his now more injured hand. "What the hell, Scoob?!"

"Rorry." The dogs ears went back, instantly telling the human that he had no choice. "Rou rere racting weird."

"I was acting weird?" He repeated, Scooby nodded. He sighed, looking down to study the blisters that the loose bandaged had reveled. "I guess you're right Scoob. I'm sorry..." He then narrowed his eyes once more at the dog. "But don't bite me again!"

"Rokay!" Scooby perked up, happy to see his human back to normal. They finally left, Shaggy making it a point not to look back at the tree.

...

Velma wasn't having much luck here at the library. Along with having practically no help from Daphne, as Vanna was distracting her. Nothing very useful had come up. Finally Velma had decided to search about the woods themselves. "Hang on." She murmured to herself. Here was something. Velma quickly scanned the article.

Roughly fifteen years ago the woods allegedly held a huge smuggling operation. She continued to scroll down the page, and she felt her stomach drop. The two detectives that were leading the operation was Officer Wendell Davis and... Officer Jack Rogers. If memory serves right, this was the last case Shaggys father had worked on before he died.

Velmas mind began to wonder. This supposed werewolf only attacked people at night (duh) but most importantly whoever got too close to the woods. During the day there was at least a few patrol cars that were barricading the common entrances. There must be something. There might be a connection to all of this. She just hoped that her friend was comfortable enough to help investigate a case that could possibly involve his father.

Velma closed out the page, not wanting the others to see until she was sure. She leaned back into he chair to look over at the girls. Daphne had finished the final touches to Vannas hair. A long black braid now sits draped over her shoulder. At least someone is having fun. Suddenly Velma paused, taking out her phone and comparing the long black braid that was left of the woman in the old news article to the one on Vanna. Both braids and how the woman wore it was almost identical. It could be just a coincidence, as a lot of woman back then wore their hair like that. But in Velmas line of work, coincidences doesn't mean much of anything. She's going to have to keep an eye on Vanna, as Velma had always been just a little suspicious of her since the very beginning.

Her eyes then caught Fred and the others walking through the entrance of the library. She was certainly happy to see them, but they looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Did you find anything?" She asked, standing up from the computer.

Wordlessly Fred handed her the mason jar full of what she believed to be the same substance that she had gathered in the old Malt Shop and on the stake. "We found it on a goblin corpse." Fred said dryly.

"Wait, you actually saw one?" Daphne gasped.

"Or what was left of one, it looked like something..." his eyes glanced over at Shaggy. Unable to shake off his own suspicions as well. "Or someone had torn it to shreds. You guys were lucky not to see it."

"Or smell it." Shaggy piped up. "Because it stank like crazy, man."

Vanna perked up when she saw Shaggy, waving to him. "Shaggy! Come join the braid train, choo choo!"

"I got flower barrettes!" Daphne held up the hair clips to Vanna who squealed. The two switching places so Daphne could add them to her hair. Shaggy shrugged, just wanting to sit on that incredibly comfortable looking couch. He had been on his feet all day and they were starting to ache.

While Fred and Velma compare notes. He just lets Vanna tangle her fingers in his hair. It had been a long time since he felt the sensation of anyone playing with his hair, it was kind of nice. His mind began to wonder while gently scratching behind Scooby's ears. A few weeks ago, Shaggy would have been overjoyed at the idea of the crazy half formed vampire finally leaving. But now? He guess he got used to her, or at least that's how his logic had placed Vanna. Since his true emotions tend to be under lock and key most of the time.

"There you go. Now you look less mangy." Vannas hands left his scalp after awhile, and he actually might have missed it. But he let the thought leave his head and immediately replaced it with what he and Scooby are going to eat after this. How long has it been? Time surly flys when he was thinking. He looked down at his best friend who continued to rest his head on his owners lap. All he really needed is Scooby, he tried dating before but it just never seem to work out for him. He just always had absolutely terrible luck in the dating department and after awhile... he guess he just gave up. He doesn't have good looks like Fred or even any ounce of charisma or bravery or whatever. He just has a dog, (and recently a horrible fever that comes every night that brought him the sudden need to eat raw meat.) He remembered Velma once saying that there is someone out there for everyone. But he doesn't really believe that those words apply to him.

"I feel like I'm looking at puzzle pieces... from different puzzles." Velma rested her cheek into the palm of her hand, carelessly tossing the pages onto the table in front of them. Fred remained silent. Clearly stuck on the horrific scene he had witnessed earlier.

"It's starting to get late." Velma then spoke up again. "We cant really get anywhere until the results come back on the sample I sent anyway."

Fred yawned, leaning back into the chair and stretching his arms. "You're right Velms, I'm exhausted too. I guess it's time for me to hit the hay."

"Why would you hit hay?" Vanna spoke up, finishing snapping in the final flower barrette in Daphnes hair. "It's just horse food. It didn't do anything wrong."

The rest of the group fell silent, silently looking at her wondering if she was serious. It took her a moment, until it finally made it through her head. "Ohhh... it's one of those... saying thingies." She began to laugh, not at her blunder. But that she thought that it was a funny joke. Fred sighed, now more than ready to call it quits for the day. Just go get rid of Vanna.

"Well gang." Fred pushed the chair back under the table. "I will see you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, they're going to close soon anyway." Daphne said, wrapping her arm around Freds and began to head towards the exit of the building. Followed by Scooby, Shaggy and lastly Vanna. Who stopped to admire the outside of the building.

Shaggy took a moment to comb through his hair with his fingers to get rid of the braids. The last thing he needed was to get teased by Brian. Unfortunately that had made Shaggy let his guard down, so he was startled when Vanna suddenly slammed into him with a sideways hug, the sudden force even knocking him sideways, so much so that he almost lost his balance. "I'll see you tomorrow, handsome." Vanna said, pinching his cheek. He huffed under his breath, narrowing his eyes at nothing. Just when he was starting to tolerate Vanna too.

But he didn't have time to push her away or even reply, because as soon as she spoke a large menacing stake brushed by her hip, tearing part of her dress. "My dress!" She shouted, but then screamed when another one shot through the space between their heads.

"Get in the Van!" Fred shouted, throwing the back doors open. Without hesitating, Shaggy grabbed both Vanna and Scooby and threw them in the back of the van. He then helped Daphne climb up before jumping in himself and slamming the doors behind him.

"Hit it, Fred!" Daphne cried, reaching out to grab Velma to prevent her from flying out of the windshield because she didn't have the time to fasten her seatbelt. The Mystery Machines wheels spun in the parking lot before shooting out of the entrance and onto the street.

Meanwhile Shaggy continued to hold on to both Scooby and Vanna, frozen in his spot. Eventually the dog wiggled out of the grip. Used to his friends frozen state. "Ranna. Rou ran reave."

"Hm?" Vanna looked over at the dog, it took her a a moment to figure out what the dog was saying, as she was still a little new to the dogs speech impediment. "Oh... I'm good."

Daphne chuckled, but then gasp when she noticed the state Vanna was in. "Your dress!" She gently reach over to poke at the rip. The skin that was expose was a little red and raw, but other than that their new friend was fine. "Don't worry, I always keep an emergency sewing kit in the van."

"Oh!" Vanna sighted before letting out a short squeal. "You're an angel, Daphne! This is is my favorite dress!"

Reluctantly she wiggled out from under Shaggy's arm, immediately going to gently repair the short, form fitting, long sleeved red dress. Happy that the leggings that she wore underneath weren't damaged.

...

Later, the only people that remained in the van were Fred and Daphne. As the others were dropped off at their respectable homes and Vanna had already disappeared inside of Blake Manor.

"We got lucky today." Daphne spoke up, hand on Freds shoulder. "If Vanna hadn't knocked Shaggy over that stake would have gone right through him."

"You're right." Fred tried not to imagine what that may have looked like. But he has other problems to worry about. "Don't tell the others, but I think Shaggy is the werewolf."

"Fredrick Herman Jones." Daphne huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You better not think that our friend is a suspect."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. He has been acting really weird lately." Fred tried to defend himself. But Daphne wasn't having any of his excuses.

"Maybe because his best friend thinks that he may be a monster." Daphne crossed his arms. "This is Shaggy we're talking about here. If there is something serious going on, he will come to you. Remember Gogie?"

Fred frowned. "Unfortunately." He had suspected that there was a problem between Shaggy and Gogie for awhile. Though his suspicion turned to horror when one night Shaggy had came to him in the middle of the night covered in bruises and looking as if he had been swallowed, chewed and spat up by a wild animal. Scooby wouldn't talk for a week after that, feeling guilty that it had gone on for so long right under the dogs nose. Fred had heard stories about men abusing his girlfriends, but not the other way around. Fred didn't blame Shaggy who was afraid of getting laughed at if he had asked for help. So he had let it go on for way too long. But that night, whatever happened, was the thing that had finally pushed him over. After that Fred and the rest of the gang were very protective of their friend.

"You're right." Fred sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Daphne smiled. "We all want to solve this case. And soon."

He looked over to her. "What would we do without you?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "But I know that you wouldn't be so fashionable."

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I originally didn't want to make Gogie a bad guy. But that's just how it turned out. Never trust someone who calls herself 'Gogie'. I'm sorry but I can't get over that. What the heck.

Also, sassy Daphne who doesn't take anyone's excuses from anyone is the only Daphne in my eyes. I love me a diva.

Just one more thing, it's never cool to hit anyone. Period. Make love, not war, man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Rhe's a rampire, Raggy... A rampire!**

 _Many years ago, nine year old Fred woke up to his mother gently knocking on his bedroom door._

 _"Freddie dear." His mother chimed in, Fred muffled a giggle. Since the door was closed, he could hear his mothers voice coming from the Blue Falcon poster that hung on the door. "Your friend Norville is here. He says that he has something to show you."_

 _Fred looked over to his alarm clock to see that it was only seven thirty. He groaned to himself, come on Shaggy. It's Saturday. There's no school today._

 _Before Fred could properly respond, Shaggy bursts through the door. Landing feet first on his bed._

 _"Norville Rogers!" Freds mother snapped. "What would your mother say about you jumping on the bed with shoes on?!"_

 _"Sorry Mrs. Jones." Shaggy gave her a gap tooth smile. The woman could only smile in return and rolled her eyes. Leaving the two boys alone. "Fred." Shaggy grabbed the collar of his friends pajamas shirt, shaking him wildly. "I got a puppy!"_

 _"What!" Fred squeaked. "No fair! My mom is allergic to dogs!"_

 _Shaggy nodded wildly, he stopped to blow some hair away from his eyes. How Shaggy could see under that mess was beyond him. "Dad brought him home last night. He said his name is Scooby Doo!"_

 _"Scooby Doo?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of a weird name."_

 _"Dad named me." Shaggy pointed a thumb to his chest proudly. "Twice." Meaning his real name and his nickname. "And I turned out fine."_

 _"Okay. Okay. Just let me get dressed." Fred was cut off when a large wave of clothes landed on him. Topped with a pair of shoes._

 _..._

 _The trip to the Rogers house didn't take long since the boys lived next to each other. But Shaggy still rushed Fred, practically dragging him through the front door._

 _"Morning Mrs. Rogers." Fred sheepishly waved as he was dragged past the dining room where the older woman was working on repairing a police uniform._

 _"Morning Freddie." Margret smiled, knowing the reason why Fred was rushed upstairs._

 _Shaggy swung open the door to his room, where a large cardboard box sat in the middle. Then Fred watched as his friend gently reached in, cradling a very small brown puppy. A stark contrast to how he was acting earlier. Fred never seen him so gentle. It was kind of weird really. Shaggy was the last person he could think of being this thoughtful._

 _"He's so tiny." Fred leaned into to look at the dog. The puppy lifted up his head to see that his jaw and neck was wrapped with gauze. "What happened to his mouth."_

 _"Dad said that Scooby came from a really bad place." Shaggy explained. "Though he wouldn't tell me where. He just said like, it was really bad." Fred reached to gently scratched space between the dogs ears. Scooby's little tail began to wag excitedly from all the attention he was getting. "Dad also said that Scooby was one of those weird talking dogs, but because of his jaw he's going to sound a little funny."_

 _"Really?" Fred smiled. "A talking dog, that's so cool."_

...

Fred woke up.

Whatever remnants of what he was dreaming quickly faded from his mind. It might have been a childhood memory. But he wasn't so sure now. It could because he was so focused on Shaggy these past few weeks. His own thoughts cleared after a good nights rest. Trying to find some common sense amongst this mess they're in. Man, he was ready to throw a bunch of silver on Shaggy and see if his friend was really a werewolf. Fred and his friends have traveled across the country and around the world together, had more than once all piled in the back of the mystery machine when a hotel couldn't be found. Sometimes when they couldn't get two rooms, they even shared the same bed, with Scooby sandwiched in the middle of course.

But if Fred is going to be honest with himself. He needs to look at the facts that are starting right at him as well. The werewolf attacks didn't happen until they arrived. Shaggy has been acting very weird and aloof this past month. Then there was that thing with the tree, yes he saw that. Then there was that heightened sense of smell that even rivals Scooby's. As they had smelt that dead goblins blood first while Fred was struggling to keep up with them.

He also saw Shaggys leg bounce like crazy when Vanna was playing with his hair too. He knows that was a little on the nose. But Fred Jones never leaves a stone unturned.

Now all that was left was a motive. Which Fred doesn't have. But he'll soon get the truth soon. He has his prime suspect (though a little reluctantly) he just needs to catch the werewolf now. Which would be proven difficult, as he never seen the thing.

Making up his mind. Fred got out of bed and headed downstairs to the living room. Clicking on the news on the way to the kitchen.

"We'll now hear from the newly elected Mayor Poubelle." The woman on the television droned on. Fred paused. He had completely forgotten about the mayoral elections. But he did know that Poubelle was losing big time. When did this happen?

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The camera cuts to City Hall where a short, chubby man in a white suit stood. A bit too proudly, Fred noted. Behind a podium that looked to be a little too tall for him. "As your chosen servant of the people. I will make good on my promise." His southern drawl telling Fred that he wasn't even from around here. "That I will find this werewolf and destroy it for good. To protect the good citizens of Coolsville. No more will our children fear the dark. With my Pure and Wholesome Living Initiative. We will take preventive methods to prevent monsters from ever stepping foot in our town again."

Fred clicked off the television. His stomach turning uncomfortably. If he was right about this, then he is going to have to catch this werewolf quickly. Yes, he may believe that it may be his best friend under the fur and teeth, so of course Fred doesn't want to see him destroyed. He's sure that none of them do. He then thought back to Vanna, if she wasn't careful there would be an angry mob after her too. To think that all of this is happening in Coolsville, when did this town get so... uncool?

Knowing that they are running out of time. Fred went to his drafting room where some of his best traps were developed. Nothing but the best for his best friend. He'll see to it.

...

"Then he had the nerve to call me back again." Daphne sighed, finishing the final touches on Vannas nails. "Just to hang up! That's it! No apology. He just wanted to get the last word in."

"That animal." Vanna huffed. "Human men are the absolute worse. No class at all."

"Preach it, girl." Daphne gently blew on the nails to help them dry faster. "That was the last of Trevor and me, and good riddance too." She sat back on her bedpost to study the work that had been done to her own hands. "Do you know any monsters that are single? Preferably someone who isn't all..." Daphne adverted her eyes, trying to possibly describe what she means beside icky, slimy or terrifying.

Vanna laughed. "It's okay, I totally get it. Vampires usually stick with other vampires and humans that they want to turn into a vampire."

Daphne then paused, for the first time just a little weary of her new friend. "You... do you want to turn Shaggy into a vampire?" She didn't mean to sound a little fearful, but she has to look out for one of her best friends, and she figured that Shaggy would like to remain human. Especially after everything he went through to be normal again. Daphne is pretty sure that none of Mystery Inc. would like to be turned into a monster. She couldn't even imagine incredibly skeptical Velma as anything but a human, though the thought was just a little funny. Imagine Velma as a werewolf, or even a mummy. When pigs fly.

"What?" Vanna looked up from her nails, but Daphne didn't need to ask again. "Oh goodness no. You can't change... he's too good to be a vampire. I couldn't change him anyway, even if I wanted to."

Daphne relaxed, it was obvious that Vanna was genuine. Maybe even a little smarter than what she's letting on, but maybe that's in her head. The woman does have names for all of her shoes. Daphne leaned forward with a smirk, eyebrow raised. "So I guess Shaggy is an exception of the 'all human men are terrible' rule."

This time Daphne did catch the tail end of a blush before the other woman could hide it. "Yeah." Vanna said, refusing to make eye contact with her. "I guess you could say that..."

"Aww..." Daphne squealed, using her hands to fan her face. "That's so cute! Oh my goodness!"

"It's nothing." Vanna shook her head. "I think he'll want to be with a human. But that's okay, as soon as I'm done here. I have to head back to Transylvania anyway."

"That's a shame." Daphne sighed, a little disappointed that Vanna is going to have to leave soon. "Though you better believe that we'll come visit."

"Oh I know, you're welcome anytime. I promise that the other monsters wont eat you." Vanna laughed, taking Daphnes hands. "Monsters honor."

The younger woman was about to say something else, instead she pointed to the window and let out a horrific scream. Vanna turned her head to see a hideous looking creature tapping on the window. They didn't need to say anything, they knew what it was. The sight of those thick yellow nails scratching at the window is a vision that will never leave. "Daphne! Get down!" Vanna called out, throwing herself and Daphne off the side of the bed. Just in time for a stake to crash through the window and impale the bed. The girls crawled out of the bedroom.

"Get to the garage." Daphne whispered. "We need to get out of here." Vanna nodded, following Daphne as they quietly crept through the manor. They both jumped when they heard a loud crash coming from Daphnes room.

"They're inside." Vanna covered her own mouth with her hand, suppressing any other noise. Daphne grabbed her other hand. Leading through the entrance of the incredibly large garage. Suddenly Vanna stopped in her tracks, spotting a very familiar race car. "Hey, I know that car."

Daphne looked back with a smile. "I bought it from Shaggy years ago when he retired from racing. Said that he'll never do it again, at the time I didn't understand why..." She didn't need to say anything more, Vanna knew that the other woman had figured out that reason and it all had to do with the half formed vampires late husband. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Daphne didn't judge her though, Vanna was grateful about that.

Finally they came to a less conspicuous car, practically throwing themselves in when the sounds and the chattering was beginning to grow louder. Wasting no time, Daphne opened the garage door and immediately floored the gas petal.

...

It was storming pretty hard this morning. Shaggy was woken up when a loud clash of thunder startled Scooby. The dog trampling around the room and bed. Usually Shaggy would have a blanket to hide under. But he hadn't used it in weeks. Instead he had Scooby climb on top of him like a oversized mountain goat. The dog practically sticking his nose in Shaggys mouth.

"Ugh- Scoob!" He shoved the dogs face away. He then listened to the sound of nails on concrete, and the springs of the couch squeaking. Finally he opened his eyes to Scooby standing on the couch, eyes trained to the door.

"Raggy! Romeone's rere!" Scooby pointed to the door. "Raggy! Raggy!" Even if Scooby could speak. It was one of those times when Shaggy was reminded that Scooby was a dog. Even though he really didn't need the reminder, especially this early in the morning. "RAGGY!"

At first he thought that Scooby was hearing things. The storm outside could be mistaken for anything. Then he heard it. Frantic knocking at the outside entrance to the basement. This time he jumped out of the bed, running to the door without even thinking.

There, standing in the rain was Vanna. Soaked and terrified. His first instinct was to close the door and pretend that she wasn't here. But that wasn't a very good thing to do, he silently berated himself for even thinking about leaving someone out in the cold. "Vanna. What happened?"

"Daphne and I were attacked by those freaky goblin thingies." Vanna shivered, the rain making her mascara run down her face. It was the most human he had ever seen her. Shaggy stepped aside to let her in. "It was terrible, they impaled Daphnes bed."

"Where is Daphne?" His eyes widen in panic, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Daphne. None of them would. They should've stuck together when all of this started.

"She's fine. She's with Fred." Vanna tried to wipe the mascara from her cheeks but it only made more of a mess. He grabbed the blanket that has been sitting on the foot of the bed, going to wrap it around her. She scooted closer to him, pressing her face against his chest. He froze, not knowing what to do. Even though the idea that she would get mascara on his shirt was far from his mind.

"Do you... have any dry clothes that I could borrow." She looked up at him with wide glassy eyes. He froze, there was something in those golden orbs that felt like it was reaching for him. It certainly caught him off guard and he forced himself to snap back to reality.

"Yeah, in the closet." He sighed, she was so cold. How long had she been out there? It didn't help that she was.. he guess that she's half dead. It was like she was a human freezer. "Help yourself."

She smiled, before disappearing in the closet. Shaggy looked over to see that Scooby was hiding under the bed. "Get out of there you chicken."

"Rhe's a rampire." Only Scooby's eyes and nose were visible under the darkness. Despite that Shaggy could see his best friend give him a weird look. "A rampire, Raggy. A rampire!"

"A half vampire." He corrected the dog. Though the phrase 'half vampire' seemed to only fit in a subpar horror movie or a direct to video slop than real life. "It's just Vanna. She's harmless."

Of course at that moment Vanna had stepped out of the closet and he had to resist awkwardly staring at her. Of course she had to wear the only red shirt that he had left. Doesn't help that she wore it better too. Or that it was long enough for her to wear it as a mini dress. Great. Exactly what he needed. He adverted his eyes, trying way too hard not to stare at those legs.

"Oh wow." He looked over to see Vanna staring at an old space mural he painted a few years ago. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, like, got into painting for awhile." Shaggy crossed his arms. Good, a distraction. "I been meaning to paint over it, I'm not really digging it."

"Oh don't." Vanna stepped over, taking his hand. He found that he couldn't take it back. Her skin was so cold against this oppressive heat that sits right under his. "It's beautiful."

"Oh. I get it now." Shaggy laughed. "That saying. We're our own worst critics."

"Yeah." Vanna agreed. "I get it now too. Next is that pot and kettle thingy."

He smiled back at her. Now realizing how comfortable it is to be around her. Not even caring that she was still holding his hand. From under the bed Scooby snorted distastefully.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I love it when Scooby acts just like a dog. I know that he's a dog, but he's a talking dog that sometimes acts like a person. That's usually the joke, but I find it extra funny when he then turns around and acts like a dog again. I have a dog, and she makes me smile every day so I based a lot of Scoobys doggie behavior after my own furry friend.

And yes, the mural is based off of the one in the 'Monster of Mexico' movie. At the beginning we could see the interior of their houses, and despite Shaggy being surrounded by trash and just being gross, he had a giant space mural on his wall. I didn't really expect that, but I remember the first time I watched it and I thought that he had painted it himself. So that's what I did here. The movie itself wasn't very good, if anything it was a little boring. But I'm not here to review movies (though I might try to) I'm here to tell stories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Hey look, the story is going somewhere. Never thought that'll happen.**

Fred was a bit reluctant to turn on the news, as it was always bad, and it was always about that werewolf. But Daphne beat him to the punch before he could say anything. Turning on the television and going to the news channel. He sighed a bit dramatically, though didn't say much. Not really in the mood for Daphnes trademark sass.

"There you have it folks, you can pick up your flowers at Mrs. Bradys floral arrangement from seven to nine. Coolsville loves when a new business comes to town, just one more friendly face in the crowd that makes us stronger as a community." The woman smiled cheerfully at the camera. Beside her stood a little old lady with a pretty gaudy floral arrangement.

Fred sighed in relief.

"In other news, the newly christened 'Beast of Coolsville' had more confirmed sightings." Blurred images and videos of the monster in action seemed like something out of Freds worst nightmares. Daphne looked back at him when the grown man actually squeaked. One seemed more active and violent while the other one, who seemed to be more difficult to capture on film kept his distance. "Evidence had shown that there may be more than one creature roaming the near by woods. Town officials have issued a curfew, effective immediately. All citizens must be indoors by eight."

Fred clicked off the television. Mostly tired of being more of a helpless witness than actually taking the proper steps in solving this damn case. Daphne glanced back at him. "Why did you turn it off?"

"Because we got to head out, remember? We got to meet up with the others at the diner."

"Oh, right." Daphne stood up, straightening up her dress. She looked good for being chased out of her home. Which reminds Fred that they have to check it out to see if it was safe for her to return back to Blake Manor. Daphne brushed past him and smiled. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

...

The diner was their favorite spot to hang out during their 'off season' when they're not traveling abroad. They had been meeting up here since they started High School, and especially when they started Mystery Inc.

The restaurant itself is pretty old, though by only a few decades. Nothing too special about its decor, just a little dated. But the food is good and the people here leaves them well enough alone. So its a perfect place for a makeshift 'office'.

That and none of them wanted to go back to the library. But who could blame them? They had demented pieces of wood thrown at them.

Fred often fantasized about opening his own private investigation business. With his own place and everything. Sometimes he imagines the gang tagging along too, their adventures never ending. But that wasn't realistic. At least not to him. They're going to grow old, and would want to get married and start a family. No one wants to be a bachelor forever, and it's not realistic to raise a family on the road. But that is in the future, not now. Now they have a weird animal problem and a 'half formed' vampire that can't keep her hands off of his best friend.

"I think that whoever is out in the woods is trying to hide something." Daphne said while tapping her nails on the polished wood. "It makes since with how it seems so protective of it. There is something out there."

Velma looked over at the little notes they had gathered and nodded. "You may be right. I found this when we were at the library. I was hoping that it wasn't the case. But now... not so much." Velma opened up a folder, sliding it over to the others.

Shaggy was the first to recognize the article and the photographs. "I know this. I seen it on my dads desk before the station confiscated it." He tried not to remember the uniformed officers going to their house, and taking the files that once belonged to his dad. They hadn't even buried the man yet before they wanted his stuff. Fortunately for them they allowed Margret to keep the uniform and badge. Though it still remained in the bag that the hospital had returned to them, along with the other possessions was on him in. Neither of them still couldn't gather the nerve to open it and see what's in it. So it sat in the back of Margaret's closet for the past fourteen years. Not quite forgotten, but had taken an effort not to think of.

Daphne picked up the papers, scanning over the documents. "So there might be an old warehouse in the middle of the forest?"

"If its still standing. The last known documents of it was fourteen years ago." Velma then pointed to the photo of Jack and Wendell. "So we might have to pay a visit to Officer Wendell."

"But didn't Wendell tell us to stay out of this?" Shaggy frowned. Leaning away from the papers in front of him. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"That's why you're only going to ask about them." Velma grabbed his hand. "You're going to ask about your fathers case. Ask about little details that he remembered about the warehouse. Maybe even the location of it."

Shaggy wanted to snatch his hand back. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to go back to all of that. He had a hard enough time trying to deal with the current emotions he has now. What makes her think that he's wants to be reminded of one of the most difficult times of his life? Under Velma's hand he curled his into a tight fist. Nails digging into the palm of his hand. Velma didn't seem to notice, but if she did she didn't say anything. He knew that she was right, if they're going to solve this case than he has to go. No matter how uncomfortable it made him. "What if he figures it out?"

"Not if you're smart about it."

...

"You're investigating the werewolf. Aren't you?"

Shaggy sat back into his seat. Sweat starting to bead at his forehead. "Why would you think that?" He asked nervously, across from him Wendell snorted. It seems like the older man could see right through him.

"Boy I have been an officer for over twenty years." Wendell crossed his arms, glaring down at the younger man. "I know when someone is up to something. Need I remind you that it's illegal to lie to the authorities."

Shaggy sighed, shoulders finally relaxing for the first time. "I'm sorry, we're not going in the woods. But you know how nosy my friends are. They think that the werwolf is just some guy in a costume."

"Oh really." The older man raised an eyebrow. "A man in a suit, who was ballsy enough to attack an officers vehicle? And why would someone do that? That's absolutely bonkers."

"They think that the werewolf is protecting something." Shaggy shrugged, looking away from him. Just another way to show the older man that he felt guilty. "They think it might have something to do with the warehouse and dads old case." He gave a grimace of discomfort. It was clear to Wendell that the younger man didn't want to be in the police station. Too many memories of sitting at his fathers desk to do homework. Or finish a last minute science project or when his little friends wanted to tag along and see how Coolsvilles police men work.

"Do you believe that, son?"

"I don't know, sir."

Wendell stood up from his desk. "I can tell that this whole thing is making you uncomfortable. But I assure you that I had personally been through that old warehouse. There is nothing there. It was a false lead." He gestured Shaggy to stand up from the chair, the younger man followed. Wendell wrapped an arm around him and lead him through the offices. Where they stopped at a series of photographs, one of them a tribute to the late Jack Rogers. "I know I say this thousands of times, but your dad was a damn good cop. He would not have left a single stone unturned. That warehouse is just a shell..." Wendell paused to look away from the photo and back at Shaggy. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent. But it has been fourteen years, Norville. Your old man would want you to move on. Your friends would understand if you back out of this... Sometimes you just have to let the ghosts rest."

Shaggy remained silent, not wanting to look at the officer or the portrait. But he couldn't deny it, Wendell was right. Margret had moved on and remarried. Maggie was too small to know the man so she doesn't understand. Why was it so difficult for him to move on? Oh wait, he knew why. It hung over his head for over a decade. "They never found the guy who killed him."

"I know. But sometimes karma will just have to do the work." Wendell smiled. "Justice is out of human hands now. But there will be justice."

"I hope so." Shaggy finally looked at him. "Hey, speaking of werewolves. You haven't like, happen to have seen any uh, goblins?"

Wendell paused before breaking out into a hardy chuckle, patting Shaggy hard on the back. "You got Jackies sense of humor. I can tell you that. Oh, I needed a good laugh. Goblins. What a riot. Next thing you'll tell me that there's vampires too."

...

Things were a little awkward with Vanna around, the couch in his room was comfortable enough. But it was more challenging to hide his ah.. condition. Scooby was a heavy sleeper, but Vanna wasn't. Every bump made her stir. It would give him a mini panic attack each time. It was clear that she was growing restless being trapped in a basement. He did his best to be a good host, so he had found himself staying down here with her more often than he wanted to. He had his problems with Vanna, but he was sympathetic with her situation. It brought up images of Draculas castle. It unfortunately was followed with the thought of a wall with spikes slowly moving towards him.

This afternoon Shaggy sat on the roof of the house. Just wanting to enjoy the breeze and maybe the sunset. Surprisingly he wasn't really afraid of heights when he was up here. It was too peaceful to be anxious. It feels like nothing could get him, no weirdos in costumes, no monsters. Nothing.

Well, there was still Vanna. But he hardly counts her as a monster. He sorta maybe likes her enough to not be scared of her. But that wasn't something he wasn't ready to admit to himself. Yet. Sure, she's comfortable enough to be around, though that's was how far he was willing to go. He could never be too safe.

His ears picked up the creaking of the ladder beside the roof. "Shaggy? Are you up there?"

He didn't say anything, but she climbed up anyway, finding who she was looking for with a cheerful grin. "There you are."

"Yep." He gave a half hearted smile in return. "Here I am."

She finished climbing up to the roof, crawling over to sit next to him. Once again he tried to ignore how cold her skin is when her arm pressed against his. He tried not to shiver, but he could feel goosebumps form on his skin anyway.

She stared off into the distance, admiring the vibrant colors the sunset creates. "Oh wow." She leaned back, crossing her legs. "It's beautiful up here." She then decided to untie her hair so the wind could comb through it. "I wonder if we could see Transylvania from here."

Shaggy stiffened for a moment, but chose to ignore it. Not wanting to ruin the moment. She means well and it wasn't entirely her fault. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed either, so he doesn't have much room to complain.

Vanna stared down at a the drop from the roof. "I know that I could be... um... a little slow. Sometimes."

"Really?" He smiled again, finally allowing himself to physically relax and leaning back on his arms. "I like, totally haven't noticed."

"Hm? Oh. Thank you." She smiled too, though not looking directly at him. "I just want to thank you.. for a lot of things. I know that I can be a bit much sometimes." She sighed. I'll be out of your hair soon."

He then frowned, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his knees to rest his head. He often thought about her leaving, though every time it was brought to his attention once more his opinion slowly began to change. He didn't want her to leave. "Vanna, I do care about you. Actually, when you're not... trying to grope me. You're actually pretty groovy."

"Really?" This time she did look at him, her eyes lighting up. "I do care about you too, a lot actually... I guess that I'm... too good at showing it." She laughed a little awkwardly at her own joke, she was nervous. She was actually nervous about something. It was a genuine emotion. Strong enough that he could almost feel it himself.

Shaggy unraveled himself to get a little closer to her. Which was something that he wouldn't be caught dead doing when he first saw her after all this time. But now he couldn't really help it, he just wanted to get closer to her. His own emotions, at least the ones that he had hidden very well was starting to surface again. He couldn't believe it. He was actually starting to trust someone outside of his friends and family. And it was Vanna freaking Pira of all people... Fine. Okay, he admits it. He likes her. Actually, He really, really likes her. "You're fine... I guess there is a few things that I have to like, learn from you."

She remained still, even when he found himself slowly closing the distance between their faces. Her smiled returned, and from being this close he could even see a little red in her cheeks. "Like what?"

"Randwiches!" Scooby bellowed out. Popping his head up from the latter. Somehow balancing a large tray on the top of his head and a smaller one on his tail. The sudden presence of the Great Dane made the pair quickly back away from each other. "Mmmm... randwiches. Yum yum." Scooby sat in the space between them, handing Shaggy one of the cartoonishly large trays.

His human friend sighed heavily, taking the tray from him. "Thanks, Scoob." He said a little dryly. On the other side of the dog Vanna giggled, making his cheeks go just as red as hers.

"Rou're relcome." Scooby said with a firm nod. Then immediately digging into his tray like a starving animal.

Not wanting to be rude, Shaggy silently handed Vanna one of the sandwiches on his tray. She took it with a smile, and Shaggy made it a point to ignore the look of confusion and horror on the dogs face. Shaggy doesn't share food. He shares a lot of things but not food. Scooby's ears went back, knowing that his friend is changing and he doesn't know that it was a good thing or not. Either way the dog decided that this woman was involved. The dog then made up his own mind. If Shaggy likes her, then Scooby likes her too. Simple as that.

...

Later that night Shaggy woke up on the couch to see that Scooby wasn't laying beside him. Sitting up it didn't long for his eyes to adjust to the dark surroundings. Soon he found Scooby, curled up on the bed next to Vanna. For a moment Shaggy felt a little betrayed, but then he began to warm up (now figuratively and not just literally) at the sight of his best friend. If Scooby approves of her, than Shaggy knew that he had made the right choice... choice? Did he choose her? For what? When did this happen? Maybe when the wall he had so carefully built around himself began to crumble. Vanna isn't Googie. He had to remind himself of that. It's okay to breathe, it's okay to let her in.

Despite himself and his revelations, he knew that he'll have to give it some more thought. So he'll just have to figure it out in the morning. When this oppressive heat goes away, and his nose wasn't so clouded with the scent of cinnamon.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I don't know about you, but they made Shaggy kind of a dick in the newer movies. Especially in Big Top and somewhat in the newest one that came out this year. Mostly it's played for humor and to drive the plot. But come on. I know he's kind of stupid, but he doesn't need to be a prick too. The character was almost unwatchable in Big Top, therefore parts of the movie was a little unlikable. But he apologized and things worked out in the end, but holy moly. I know it's silly. You don't need to tell me.

The others are adorable in their own right too. So It's not so bad. But it's like Patrick Star in the later Spongebob seasons, from a likable character to completely unbearable. So I hope it doesn't get worse.

Sorry to rant. I just watched the new movie and found it to be a little disappointing. But I still had fun with it either way. The mystery was pretty good for a kids movie and Fred was an adorable little peach. So I give it that.

Rant over. I promise. You want to see these characters continue to be miserable, and I love to deliver. Ha. Onward to the next chapter. And don't be a stranger and leave a review! I always get really excited when I see them. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: This is the chapter where things get a little steamy. But not too steamy because I was raised by 17th century Puritans. :)**

Fred knew that this wasn't one of his brighter ideas. Dragging his friends out in the woods. And by friends he means friend. And by friend he means Daphne, who likes to make sure that he knows that it isn't a very good idea to be out in the middle of the woods so close to dark.

"Fred. I swear we need to turn back now. This place is really creepy." Daphne was right on his heels. Not wanting to loose him out here. "Please."

Fred looked back at Daphne, before reaching under the collar of his shirt and pulling out a silver chain. "Didn't Vanna tell you that real werewolves are harmless?"

"Then what's the silver chain for?"

"Okay." Fred stopped, turning to face Daphne. "If the werewolf is real, he wont attack us. But if he did. I have silver on me, if he reacts to it. Then Vanna is lying. If he doesn't than it's just some bad guy in a mask that needs to be caught."

"Okay then, Fred." Daphne crossed her arms. "What if there is no werwolf, it was just a large real wolf that wondered into the area."

Fred rolled his eyes, continuing forward. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. Has it ever been that simple with us?"

A pause.

"You got a point." Daphne sighed, defeated. Continuing to reluctantly follow Fred deeper into the woods.

Suddenly both of them froze in their tracks when they heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping. Daphne huddled closer to Fred who wrapped a protective arm around her. She was right, this was a bad idea. A really... really bad idea. But it was too late now. Without another word, Fred grabbed Daphnes arm and began to run out from the small clearing they were in, practically diving for the cover of the dense patch of trees and bushes. A another twig snapped again, this time a lot closer to the pair. Something was following them, and whatever it was grew bold enough to come closer. Fred gripped the silver chain around his throat in hopes that the chain would help soothe his pounding heart.

"Fred..." Daphne whimpered, huddling closer to him. "I want to go home."

She looked up to see that Fred didn't hear her. He was too fixated on something else, as if he was having a stare down to whatever was in front of them. Her eyes followed her gaze to whatever blocked their path and gasped.

There in front of them was the largest creature she had ever seen. Most of it was covered in shadow, but what little light the rising moonlight could give highlighted its dark brown fur and unnaturally sharp looking teeth and claws. A pair of torn pants held on to the creature for dear life, the only thing holding it up was rope. The creatures tail swished curiously behind him. He leaned over slightly towards them, sniffing the air around them. Fred wanted to reach into his bag to pull out one of his trusty nets, but he remained frozen.

...

"It just stood there, looking at us." Fred said, hands wildly gesturing to the group. "It didn't chase us or anything, scariest thing I had ever seen but it just... smelled us and left."

"I think it was looking for something." Daphne spoke up next to Fred. Crossing her legs delicately, next to Vanna she was probably one of the most graceful things that had ever been in Shaggy's bedroom. "It looked... almost lost. I don't know."

"It was a good thing that it didn't attack you." Shaggy was relived to see that they were okay, even when they decided to barge into his room. For a moment he honestly thought that they could have been wolf chow. Or worse.

"If it didn't attack us, then it's clearly not trying to hide something. Or scare us away." Fred tapped the bottom of his chin. "So there really is more than one werewolf."

"Anything with goblins?" Vanna leaned in while scratching the back of Scooby's ear. "It would be nice to go outside again... though that doesn't mean I haven't been having a wonderful time." She batted her eyelashes at Shaggy who only sighed in response, trying to stop himself from blushing. Daphne giggled.

"We haven't had an incident in awhile." Fred crossed his arms, thinking back to the mutilated corpse that they found. "I think the wolf took care of them, honestly."

"Oh joy, maybe they're looking for their Alpha." Vanna pondered, biting her lip. Something that she does when the gears in her mind occasionally turn. Something that Shaggy likes to pretend he doesn't notice.

"Did something happen to the um.. Alpha?" Daphne wasn't keen on using that term, she often associated it to human men who claim that they're an Alpha, even though it was obvious that they're not. Alphas don't call themselves Alphas, because they don't really need to.

Vanna was quiet for a moment before shrugging. Strange, though Vanna did say that she doesn't know a lot about werewolves.

"I hope Velma is doing better on her little side quest." Daphne huffed.

"Yeah, where did she go?" Shaggy stood up to grab another soda, snatching it away when Scooby tried to reach for it. The dog sheepishly grinned at him.

"She didn't say much." Daphne checked her phone again. "All she told me was that she had to pick up the results physically, so she's going to be gone for a few days."

"Man, Velma had really missed out." Shaggy laughed, though a bit awkwardly. "You like, finally found the werwolf and she is no where to be seen."

"You bet." Fred stood up, stretching his arms. "It's getting late, sorry to barge in on you guys like this. It just couldn't wait, you know?"

Shaggy casually waved the apology away. "No biggie, glad to see that you made it out alive."

"It's also nice to hear that our little goblin problem isn't as bad since apparently we have an actual werwolf on our side." Daphne stood up and grabbed her purse, then bending to give Vanna a hug.

"Also, is good to see that you're not a werwolf." Fred elbows Shaggy when the taller man went to lead him out of the room. Shaggy groaned, narrowing his eyes at Fred.

"That's what I have been telling you." Shaggy whined, making Fred chuckle. Shaggy knew that he wasn't going to get away from this that easily. He knew that Fred has at least a few dozen werewolf quips left in his system. It almost makes Shaggy wish that he was a werwolf just to shut him up. Almost. Then again the ribbing would probably get worse. God forbid that Fred breaks out the puns. Anything but the puns.

...

Later, long after the others had left. Shaggy found that he was left alone with Vanna again. Something that he was grateful for. He just wanted to spend time with her. If she really is becoming as important to him as he think she is.

So he was glad to have thought to send Scooby out grocery shopping with his mother. He loved his dog dearly, and is happy to always have Scooby by his side. As he wouldn't know what to do without his best friends support. But having a talking dog always on his heels could have some drawbacks too. Plus Scooby holds a precious place in his mother's heart, and Shaggy makes an effort for Scooby to spend time with the older woman as well. So it's not entirely bad. Sometimes he just needs to breathe, man... and be alone with Vanna too. But that was just a perk. It really was and she wasn't totally on his mind when he thought to send Scooby out.

They were sitting on the couch in his room. Just casually watching a classic horror movie, nothing too special or out of the ordinary. Her head was just resting on his chest, carelessly playing with the collar of his shirt. He loves how she just fits. Like two puzzle pieces. Or more specifically pepperoni and peanut butter. One would think that it wouldn't be able to go together. But he had it on a pizza before and he thought it was great.

"It's kind of weird watching this now." Shaggy finally gathered the nerve to speak up. "I mean, I like, met the real Frankenstein."

Vanna shifted her weight, but didn't move much. "Or at least a descendent of Frankenstein. The family has been around for generations."

"Really?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"Uh huh." Vanna nodded. "Frankenstein is one of those, uh... family name thingies."

"Groovy."

They fell into silence again, watching the mad scientist on the screen scramble to see if his creation is alive. He loved a good classic horror, and it's good to watch on a date... wait. Is this a date? Or something like a date. He tried to keep it cool, since Vannas head was on his chest, he didn't want her to hear his racing heartbeat. He could ask her, but that would seem kind of weird. If he just straight up asked the question, because what if it wasn't?

His arm slipped from the back of the couch to around her waist, just to test the waters. To his surprise she managed to pull up closer to him with a happy sigh. She looked up to him, and he found that she had intentionally locked eyes with him. It was something that she had always done since they saw each other again. At first he didn't understand the feeling it gave him. It formed words that only sat on the tip of his tongue. It still does. Just out of his reach. But now he found something else too. Something more tangible to grasp.

Shaggy blinked. "Vanna I... are we.. is.." He swallowed, his stomach twisting into an uncomfortable, nervous knot. "Can I kiss you?"

Vanna quickly nodded, and smiled. Sitting up straighter to where they were face to face. Finally, without any dogs interrupting him with sandwiches. He was able to close the distance between them and actually kiss her. Finding that she fits there too. Her hand sliding up from his chest to cup the back of his neck and pulling him closer, then pulling him along to lay back on the couch.

Shaggy then grabbed the remote, turning the volume up just as Dr. Frankenstein started screaming 'it's alive' and the music began to swell. "Why did you do that for?" Vanna blinked up at him. Her other hand going up his chest from under his shirt.

"So cranky old Brian won't hear us." He smirked down at her. Her lipstick smeared across his mouth and the side of his jaw. "Don't want him to ruin our fun."

...

She didn't mean to have up and left the others when everyone was knee deep in werewolf fever. But results came in to the lab and Velma thought it was a good idea to physically pick it up herself, instead of having them call or email her. Yeah, it was a little silly. But she realized that the route to the labs that she had sent it to sorta kinda maybe passes through a certain little village, that has a certain little great aunt. And Velma just couldn't resist using the test results as an excuse for her own little side quest. She knows that she should be focusing on the two mysteries they have already. But she just couldn't help it. She loved a good mystery and she has a very strong feeling that this old photograph is a juicy one.

Despite the excitement, and her own curiosity, Velma felt a little awkward. Standing on the doorstep of someone that wasn't even related to her. She wanted to bring Shaggy along as an excuse, but he was occupied with Vanna and the weird happenings in Coolsville. She wasn't very used to traveling alone, but she honestly enjoyed some time to herself. Gathering her thoughts together in a beautifully ordered fashion.

She took another breath, going to knock on the door. But it was opened before she could. Revealing a very old woman who looked as if she hadn't left the house in awhile. "Who is it? What do you want?!"

"Um."

"Speak!"

"Um hi! You must be Aunt Kay." Velma put on her best smile. "My name is Velma, I'm a good friend of Shaggy."

"..."

"Norville...?"

"Ah, Norville." The woman grinned, before turning sour again. "That good for nothing mystery solving boy. He's going to get himself killed one day."

"Well." Velma sighed. "He doesn't really solve mysteries... he just.. helps." That was one way of describing him, Velma internally kicked herself. She said that out loud to a relative too. Now she's really glad that she didn't bring him along.

Kay smiled. "That's nice." She then reached to close the door again. Stubborn old lady, it reminds Velma of a certain someone else. She now knows that this almost legendary stubbornness runs in the family. "Now go away."

"Wait!" Velma pulled up the newspaper, to her relief it stopped Kay in her tracks. "I have a few questions."

The woman snatched the paper out of Velmas hands. "Where did you get this?" The older woman waved it around, Velma held up her hands to stop her. Afraid that the ancient newspaper would crumble in her hand.

"I found it at the old diner. I was investigating a mystery..."

Kay looked down at the paper, before gesturing Velma to follow her inside. Kay then took another moment to look outside for anyone else before slamming the door behind her.

The interior of the house was dark, most of the natural light was blocked by heavy curtains. Papers were spread everywhere, along with old books with decades worth of dust. The house looked like at some point it came straight from a furniture catalogue from the seventies. In a way it reminded Velma of the old diner. A forgotten time capsule, history right under their noses. The older woman looked back at Velma, clearly judging her. Velma silently pleaded to go on. Answers were right at her finger tips, she could feel it.

Velma watched in relief as Aunt Kay quickly made her way to a fireplace. "I remember this picture." She reached up to grab a frame. "I was a part of a mystery solving group too...until she went missing."

"Who? The woman with the braid?" Velma gently stepped around the piles of paper and books. Despite the clear mistrust Aunt Kay quickly shoved the photo in her hands. Velma gasped, it may not be the exact copy of the photo she was looking for. But it was pretty close. She couldn't believe it, the woman with the long dark braid.

Vanna.

"Her name was Valerie." Aunt Kay continued on, not noticing the revelations that Velma was going though. "She was my best friend and the founder of the mystery solving club in our high school."

"The same mystery solving club that I had joined." Velma continued to stare at the picture, then thinking back to how she met her friends. The decades old mystery solving club, supposedly a permanent installment in the school in memory of a student. She didn't really pay much attention back then about the club she was in. She was too wrapped up with high school drama and her friends who had also joined the club. They quickly moved on from that, solving mysteries outside of their school and they never even needed the club as an excuse to meet up. If only she had been more observant.

"Um tell me more about... Valerie." Velma frowned. Kay looked a little reluctant to continue on, but the old woman probably was a lonely person who was just too stubborn to admit it.

"We did everything together... and she soon became the leader of our group. It made sense because she was the smartest one there. A certified genius, if I recall correctly." Kay smiled at the memory, sitting on a nearby couch. Velma soon joined her. Kay reached into an old box beside the couch, digging up an old yearbook. The pictures of Valerie only confirmed her suspicions. It was Vanna. It had to be. "Then one day... she left. Apparently she got in a huge fight with her parents and decide to run away. She asked if I would come with her... but I turned her down." Kay gently traced a finger down the last photo in the yearbook. A tribute to the girl. It was clear that even after all this time, it still an effect over her.

"I never saw her again."

Velma stared down at the picture again, pieces finally clicking in her mind. The story Vanna and Shaggy told them didn't make much sense to begin with, there were just too many holes in it. She figured that she didn't have a very reliable source to begin with, since she thought that Vanna was an idiot and Shaggy was... not really an idiot. But not very observant either. But now things began to make sense. She just had to make one more call, something she hadn't even think to do yet.

Though she wouldn't like it, she is going to have to make a call to a certain doggy nephew.

"Would you like a cookie?" Velma had a old tray shoved into her hands. The cookies looked... okay, despite the cat hair. Though evidence may suggest that the woman didn't even have a cat. How long have those things have been sitting out?

"Um... no thank you." Velma squeaked. Not wanting any of the weird fur to get on her. The much older woman shrugged, popping one of the offensive things in her mouth. Crunching very, very loudly.

Velma knew she is going to have to sit and stew on these new revelations and what it means for the group and Vanna. She just hopes that Vanna (or Valerie) remains on her best behavior.

 **End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Tell me about the rabbits, Velma...**

Velma didn't bother to open up the envelope. She just threw it on the passenger seat. She'll deal with it later, if she ever bothers to open it that is.

Revelations had hit her hard when she was exchanging technical and scientific babble with her friends up at the University. She didn't really catch much, the only thing she could really concentrate on was that Vanna wasn't who they thought she was. Does that mean the stories about Dracula wasn't real either? Well no, because Shaggy had met Dracula and she chose to believe her friend. No matter how difficult it could be. What's next? Did he race against Frankenstein? Pfft.

She then thought back to the whole story, recounting it almost word for word in her mind. If Vanna was a supposed genius, that what does that make Dracula? Was he aware that she was so smart? Or did she act stupid for him too? According to the painfully long conversation with the one and thankfully only Scrappy Doo, that may have been the case. So what does that mean for them? Why is Vanna here?

Drawing her own conclusions had left her feeling as if she had swallowed an entire block of ice. Though just in time to see the familiar 'Welcome to Coolsville' turn up from the distance. It had been a quiet and stressful few days by herself. Not wanting to call anyone until she was able to fully process what she had found. It was something she deeply regrets now, as they were left alone with that woman for so long.

Velma pulls up to the library, taking out her phone and began to scramble through her phone to find Shaggy's number.

...

For the first time in a long time. Shaggy woke up in his own bed. With his dog and the woman who may had become a very important piece in his life. He sat up to see Scooby happily curled up at the foot of the bed. As cute as that is, if this thing with Vanna continues to get this serious (and last night, it had. Though it's still up for debate if they're moving too fast or not.) Then he thinks that Scooby needs to sleep on the couch, or his own room. He doesn't know if Vanna appreciates sharing a bed with a very sentient dog. Who tends to unintentionally act like a chaperone.

He looked over to Vanna and sighed happily. She was still asleep, curled up to her side. A dreamy, peaceful smile adorned her cheeks. Only good dreams, he hopes.

It had been a really long time since he had felt this open and honest with himself. It was warm, though not in that uncomfortable heat that had been coming in waves. It was like a warm July night, where the air was crisp and the night sky was clear.

He leaned over to gently kiss her on the shoulder before crawling out of bed and getting dressed for the day. Which consisted of whatever clean (and to be honest, he wasn't so sure if it was) clothes that he could find. He should really do some laundry, but he always seems to have put it off for another day. Which was fine, when he was a teenager. But Shaggy had to remind himself that he is a grown adult now and there was no excuses. What would Vanna think?

Scooby rolled on to his back, stretching a paw in the air with a happy sigh. His and Shaggys stirring had finally woke up Vanna, who rolled on to her back as well to look over at him. It kind of reminded him of that drawing in the movie Titanic. A movie that he remembered being forced to watch on one of the gangs movie nights. But somehow prettier, and who remembered to throw on a shirt before Scooby came back. "Good morning." She smiled dreamily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching out her arms.

"Morning babe." He was tall enough to lean across the bed and partially climbed on top of her. Leaning in to kiss her for real this time. "A like, very good morning."

"Ret a room." Scooby finally spoke up, he didn't even notice that his doggy friend was even awake. Guess he was too distracted by the pretty lady he woke up to. Yes, he could get used to this.

"I did. But then you came in." Shaggy nudged the dogs shoulder with his foot. Yeah, if this relationship he has with Vanna gets as serious as he thinks it's going to be. Guess Scooby can't really be his roommate anymore. He knows that both of them will be fine with it. He's not going to get rid of Scooby. Scooby rolled onto his stomach before getting off the bed with a huff.

"Where are you going?" Shaggy asked, not wanting to move when Vanna cuddle up closer to him.

"Rreakfast." The dog answered, already licking his lips. "Rreakfast is the rest real of rhe ray."

"I can agree with that." Shaggy sat up. But before he could follow the dog out. His phone began to ring. At first he ignored it because breakfast always comes first. But the phone rang again, and again. With a sigh, he reached for his phone that sat on the night side table, unplugging the charger and looking at the caller ID. Before missing the call again, he answered the phone. "Velma? What's wrong?"

The call itself was brief, before he looked to see that she had hung up on him. "Oh wow."

"What's wrong?" Vanna sat up, her eyes wide with concern. He looked back at her, before shrugging.

"She didn't say much. But she said to meet her at the library." He pockets the phone. "Alone."

"Oh, we can meet up later." She smiled at him, he knows that she would be stuck here until they were absolutely positive no one is after her. He knew that it was only temporary, but he still felt bad for leaving her behind. "No biggie."

"Sorry. You must be going stir crazy." Shaggy stuck his head out of the room to hear the loud clanking and the familiar gross sounds that can only belong to Scooby, the dog clearly had eaten without him. Guess he just have to fend for himself later. That's what he gets for missing the most important meal of the day.

"Oh no." She smiled at him. Her finger twisting through a strand of hair, eyelids lowered seductively. "I'm having a great time. You're an amazing... host."

He blushed, turning away and was a little startled to find Scooby. Who wasn't very amused at what he walked in on. "Raggy. I rleep there roo..."

Shaggy awkwardly cleared his throat, though it didn't help one bit. He went to grab Scooby by the collar to lead in out the basements entrance. "We'll see you later. Sit tight."

They left, leaving Vanna alone in the room. Neither of the boys being there to witness her smile slowly turning into a frown.

...

Velma waited impatiently in the parking lot until she saw a familiar red van pull up. She recognized Shaggy's car instantly. Along with the memory of the time she had watched it drive away, when he and Scooby decided to travel around the country alone. It was a dark time for all of them. Maybe if they figured out their differences sooner, they wouldn't be in this mess. This is what happens when you abandon your friends. You end up with Vanna Pira and all her dirty little secrets.

Scooby was the first to jump out of the car, going to lick Velma on the cheek to greet her. It was clear that she was missed. Shaggy was the next to hop out of the old, beaten up red van. "Velma, like is the building on fire?"

"There's no time for jokes." Velma pulled out her phone. "Vanna isn't who you think she is." Velma handed Shaggy the phone, showing him the old pictures that Aunt Kay had shown her. "Her name is Valerie Little. She was a resident here in our town until she left in the late sixties."

"That cant be our Vanna." Shaggy crossed his arms. "She's from Transylvania." He remembered her cute little accent, though it wasn't as prominent as Draculas, it sometimes slips out with certain words.

"She lied, Shaggy." Velma continued to show him more that she had dug up about Vanna. Now that Velma has her real name. "She was a certified genius and the founder of the original mystery solving club in our school, she was even best friends with your Aunt Kay."

"I'm still not getting it." Shaggy frown, his stomach turning in unease. "Why would Vanna lie to us?"

"I don't know. But things are starting to make sense now." Velma shoved her phone back in her pocket. "I had a very... long chat with Scrappy before I left your Aunts house. Say what you want about how annoying he could be sometimes, but he has a perfect memory."

"Um.."

"Shaggy, Who in in her own way kept giving Dracula ideas to keep you in Transylvania?"

"Hey she was..."

"And why did she already have the book of Records on her in the open? Wouldn't such a powerful book be kept under lock and key? Somehow she has gotten to that book, how did she get it?"

"I- I don't know."

"Shaggy." Velma leaned in. "Who was the one that pointed out that you could turn back into a human when she saw that things weren't going to work out in her favor? If she was rooting for Dracula to win the bet, she wouldn't have the book on hand. It wasn't stupidity, she planned it all."

Shaggy took a step back from Velma. Leaning against his van. "But why would she lie about that?" He asked again, he could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Vanna had manipulated the entire situation to fit her motive. She said it herself, you were very powerful enough to make it into that stupid book. Maybe she saw you as a threat to Dracula... and now that Dracula is dead...she needs someone else to stay in power..." Velma trailed off, feeling a little guilty of the look of hurt that crossed Shaggy's face. As if Velma just had pointed out a massive knife in his back that he hadn't notice before.

"She was... she manipulated me? She was..." Shaggy slid down the side of the van until he was on the ground. Beside him Scooby whimpered, leaning up against him to comfort him. "She was trying to use me... but she.. I.. no. Not again. Please..."

Velma didn't need to say anything, feeling bad enough about witnessing the painful look of betrayal and confusion on his face.

It had to be done.

...

He sat in the van, parked outside on his driveway. He wanted to go inside and confront Vanna. He really did. But he found it difficult to catch his breath. Scooby sat beside him, paw on his shoulder. Feeling pretty stupid himself.

Now Scooby can be absent minded sometimes, more food orientated than people. But he does know when his friend was shutting down. He learned it the hard way to read his friend better after the whole Googie mess. The Great Dane hadn't found it in his heart to fully forgive himself after that. How could he be so easily trusting? It was the same thing here, even though he was guarded around Vanna. He thought he could trust her, because if Shaggy was able to open up than he could have let his guard down as well.

"Scoob." Shaggy finally spoke up, though his voice was cracked, like those awkward years when his voice was going through puberty. He may be an adult, but to Scooby he will always see him as that scared kid who slept with a Blue Falcon nightlight and his best puppy pal under his arm. Shaggy took a shuddering, calming breath. "I need you to wait in the van. Okay?"

"Raggy, ro." Scooby nudged him. "Rot alone."

"Scoob just." He snapped, before cutting himself off before he could show the dog just how angry he was. "I just need you to stay in the car. Okay? I'll let you out in a little bit."

"Raggy?"

"Stay."

Shaggy left the van, locking the car behind him. Scooby whimpered, jumping onto the drivers seat and watched his friend face more than just his inner demons. The dogs tail swishes anxiously. Fur standing up on his back. What if Vanna was dangerous?

When Shaggy stepped into the bedroom, he saw Vanna fully dressed. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Suitcases packed and sitting beside her. He felt his stomach turn, he should've known. It was freaking Googie all over again and he cant handle another Googie. He just couldn't. Not again. Never again. Yet here he was, his mind doubting himself. What if there was more to this? What if there was a reason that she had to lie to everyone? Was it his fault? Did he do something? With Googie it was his fault, it was always his fault. Even if he had done nothing wrong.

Shaggy forced himself to swallow, despite how dry and uncomfortable his throat felt. The back of his eyes beginning to sting. He cant do this again. He just cant. "I know who you are." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help it. He was shaking.

Vanna looked up from starting so hard at her shoes. She had the nerve to look sad. "I know. I'm so sorry. I should've told you..."

"But why didn't you?" Shaggy didn't want to move from the doorframe. But she's going to have to leave sometime. Preferably now. "Maybe before we... maybe before we slept together. That would've been nice. I'm such a freaking idiot."

"No. You're not." Vanna stood up. "I am, I just.. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then what was supposed to happen?" Shaggys grip on the doorframe was rough, either his hand was going to cramp or the wood was going to splinter. He honestly couldn't tell.

"I..." She sighed. "I was supposed to bring you to Transylvania... I was supposed to keep you safe."

He certainly didn't feel safe. But he couldn't really concentrate. All he could see was those nights he had spent not feeling safe, nights that he had learn to hide from his friends and Scooby. He had gotten so good at hiding his emotions, what happened? He just felt stupid now. "You were supposed to..." If he was honest with himself, he would've followed her anywhere. Was this part of her plan too? Is she trying to manipulate him right now? He doesn't know, he can't think. He just can't think. "I think you need to leave... now."

"Shaggy..." She stepped towards him. Trying to look in to his eyes like she always had done. Vanna said that she had some vampire abilities, was hypnotism one of them?

"It's Norville." Shaggy stepped from the doorframe so she could leave. "My name is Norville. Don't call me Shaggy."

She blinked, before hanging her head. She reached back for her suitcases.

"Is there anything else?" He asked bitterly. "Or am I going to have to sleep with you again?"

Vanna paused, before looking back up and trying to make eye contact with him again. Instead he chose to glare at that stupid space mural. Finally, after a moment. She spoke up. "I killed Dracula..."

A pause.

"Get out."

"Norville, it's not what it looks like."

"Get out!" He pointed to the door. Hand shaking. "Please. I- I just need you to go."

Without a word, Vanna brushed by him. Leaving him alone in his room. Leaving him with the nauseating smell of cinnamon.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Just for the record. I don't really hate Scrappy Doo, I understand why a lot of people found him annoying. But I've seen worse characters that really got under my skin, and that is very difficult to do for me when it comes to cartoons. Despite that, I can totally get behind the Scrappy bashing.

Also, I know I said that Reluctant Werewolf wasn't a very good movie, but it was a lot more fun to watch when you imagine Vanna Pira being this secret genius. What would her story be like, and why would she act like a moron? Was there like, a second secret better movie in a mediocre movie? I tried to answer that question here. I just hope I did it well. If not I could always try again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Velma is the most reasonable person in this story. Just saying...**

Velma felt a little invasive, parking into the Rogers driveway and walking in through the basement entrance unannounced. But something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. Something is wrong, but what? She just couldn't put her finger on it. Although, Velma does understand that she had every right to be concerned for her friend. That's why she was here. Not for anything else. Every time Velma had a bad breakup, Shaggy was always there for her with a tub of ice cream and a shoulder to cry on. So why does this feel... different?

Oh right, this was her fault. Mostly. Well, it was Vannas fault for being a horrible liar. But Velma didn't expect a destroyed bedroom when she had let herself in. Though Shaggy's room, in her opinion, was already destroyed. This looked different, it looked as if a wild animal tore through here. Velma tried to swallow down the lump that formed in her throat. She had seen Shaggy go through some pretty nasty breakups (one being something that is never allowed to be mentioned again) but this.. he must've been so.. angry.

"Shaggy?" Velma stepped over an overturned hamper, she paused. When the next thing that hit her was the smell. It smelt like bleach. Way too much bleach. Was Shaggy... cleaning? Reluctantly she called again. "Shaggy? Are you in here."

Scooby was the first to surface from under a blanket, head down and ears back. He trotted up to Velma with a whimper. Gently pressing against her legs. "Raggy.. rot rell."

"He's not well?" Velma repeated, Scooby nodded. "I figured, I never seen his room like this."

"Rmell." Scooby looked up at her. "Re's rying ro ret rid rof rmell."

"Whose smell?" Velma knelt to pet the dog properly.

"Ranna..." Scooby looked away, embarrassed. Velma knew that he understood what had happened and he wasn't very happy either. He even looked a little sad himself. It seemed like Vanna had somehow earned the Great Danes trust as well.

That bitch.

"Where's Shaggy?" Velma asked gently. Scooby sighed, pointing outside of the room into the small hall that led to the upstairs and the laundry room.

"Raundry room."

She thanked the dog, quickly leaving the overturned room. There she found who she was looking for, sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. A familiar red shirt in hand. Velma quietly knelt in front of him, the only sound being the dryer next to them.

"Her scent is still here..." Shaggy spoke up, almost startling Velma. She honestly thought that he didn't notice her. "The only thing I have left to get rid of is this shirt... but..."

"But what?" Velmas voice was low. She knew that Shaggy had been acting strange but never really witnessed it herself. Scent? He's not an animal.

"I don't want to..." Shaggy finally looked up, and Velma gasped.

"Shaggy, your nose!" Velma pointed to the trail of red that had stained his top lip. He reached up to gently touch it, it was obvious that he's discovering it for the first time.

"I guess the bleach was too much for my nose... it has been pretty sensitive lately." He droned on mechanically, using the red shirt to wipe the blood away.

"Come on, Shaggy. I seen you recover faster from worse breakups." Velma grabbed his hands. "Breakups that would have completely destroy a lesser man. If you can recover from freaking Googie, than you could do this." Velma shook his hands, but he only looked away. She narrowed her eyes, squeezing his hands harder. "Throw that shirt in the wash and snap out of it. I know for a fact that you're stronger than this. Where is your fire? Why aren't you still angry?!"

"I can't." Shaggy whimpered, taking his hands back. Velma was startled when he finally let the tears fall. It didn't occur to her until now that she had never seen Shaggy cry. "Because... because I'm heartbroken." He curled back into a ball, ignoring her look of bewilderment. "I think I... Oh god, I think I actually loved her Velms..."

Velma sat back with a huff. Crossing her arms to suppress a shiver, she only now realized how cold it was down here. "I'm so sorry. I was only trying to protect you."

"You have nothing to apologize about." Shaggy's eyes remained trained to the floor. "You were like, just looking out for me... and you did a better job than ...she... ever claimed to do." He wiped his nose again, but the streak of red was quickly replaced. "I'll... come out of hiding later. Okay? I just want to like, be alone. Please."

"Okay, I understand." Velma stood up, looking down at Shaggy before she left, grimacing at the poor state her friend is in. "I hope you feel better..."

"I hope so too." He whispered back, remaining in his spot. He may have not even moved in hours. Velma left without another word. There was nothing left to be said here, nothing for her at least.

...

"When you think you know someone." Daphne huffed, sounding very winded and maybe even a little embarrassed. She was the one that vouched for the half formed vampire. "You get all bedazzled with their pretty shoes and whatever."

Velma remained silent, poking at her salad with her fork. The diner was quiet enough. Their favorite meeting place seems more empty without the boys to stir up some trouble. Fred rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, elbow on table. Usually Daphne would chastise him about table manners, but none of them were in the mood.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Outing Vanna like that so abruptly?" Velma finally looked up from her plate to the others. "He looked as if he had just thrown her out into the cold."

"You did the right thing, don't blame yourself for all of this." Daphne reached across the table to grab her hand. "And don't worry about goblins either, they had been quiet lately. I think they had been taken care of for us."

"Well, that solves one problem." Fred pushed the plain diners mug away. "Next is the dangerous werwolf and cleaning up our mess of a friend."

"At least we don't have to worry about goblins anymore." Daphne sighed. "I was really starting to get sick of goblins."

Fred then spotted the thick folder that Velma had tossed onto the table. "What's that?" He picked it up, looking over to Velma for some explanation.

It took Velma a moment to realize that she had must've carried it in with her. She felt a little silly about almost forgetting about it. "It's just the results that they got from that strange substance." Which reminds her, she's got to throw out that stake that has been collecting dust in her room. "It doesn't really matter now, if we're not dealing with goblins anymore."

Either way, Fred was too curious to let it go. Opening up the sealed envelope and going over its contents. Velma didn't object, she would eventually want to see the results anyway.

"She seemed really nice too." Daphne continued on about Vanna. "I mean, we had slumber parties and we did each others nails. I honestly thought we were about to get another member of the gang. That's how much I liked her. I wasn't even really spooked by the idea of real monsters anymore."

Velma wasn't so sure about the whole monster thing yet, there would always be that little part of her that would always carry a healthy dose of skepticism. But Daphne and Fred had seen one, Vanna was apparently one and Shaggy made it very clear that he WAS one but not anymore.

"Silver." Fred looked up from the pages, a little confused. "According to this, that goo had a lot of silver in it. Vampires have a problem with silver? Never heard that before."

Velma sat back in her seat, the gears in her mind turning. "That's because it isn't true, silver is more of a.." She trailed off, lose pieces of information finally clicking in her mind. "Oh no..."

"Velma?" Daphne sat up straighter, not liking the blossoming look of panic set on her friends features. "What is it?"

Velma grabbed the papers, looking over at the information that was given to her in advance, before she could have make her own wild conclusions about the situation. The final piece was sitting next to her in the passenger seat this whole time. "Werewolf. Silver can hurt a werewolf."

Fred crossed his arms. "Then why did they attack Vanna? She's not a werewolf and Shaggy made it very clear that he's not either."

Velma shoved the papers back into her backpack. "Vanna had said that Shaggy had chained up his inner wolf spirit or whatever. She never said that he got rid of it completely." How everything seemed to click together. "That explains Shaggys bad reaction to the silver, and his strange behavior. Something is going on, I don't know what. But we're not done yet."

Then finally, one more piece clicked into place. Making Velmas blood run cold. "I think I was wrong about Vanna."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I think I know what she means." Fred spoke up, though he allowed Velma to finish her train of thought.

"When Vanna knocked Shaggy to the side, we thought it was just luck that prevented him from being staked. It wasn't luck, Vanna was doing her job. The goblins weren't after her. They were after Shaggy!"

"But the goblins attacked Vanna when she wasn't with Shaggy." Daphne recalled the terrifying night, then remembering that it was Vanna who had knocked them both off of the bed.

"That's because they were going after his protector. If they got rid of Vanna, they can get to our friend." Velma said, and she left him alone. Unguarded, completely vulnerable.

Daphne stood up, hands still covering her mouth. "We got to get over there, we got to warn him. He's all alone."

"Check, please!" Fred stood up too, frantically waving for someone so they could pay. While the girls head out to the car.

...

He wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone right now, not after what he found out about the person who... who he had... He just wasn't in the mood for anything, especially the special kind of bull crap Brian would say to him. Yet here he was, sitting next to his stepfather while watching whatever was on the television. Shaggy knew that he shouldn't have come up here, as this was Brians domain. But he couldn't face his mother and dog in the kitchen and he couldn't go back to his room, not until her scent finally leaves and he could pretend that he wasn't a used piece of meat.

Tonight Brian was uncharacteristically silent, which means that either he was cooking up something nasty to say to him or that he had finally given up. Shaggy honestly hoped it was the first one, he had enough people give up on him. Even if it was old cranky Brian. The older man sat back on the couch, the old cushions underneath him making a audible squeak under the mans weight. The two remained in silence, trying to watch whatever was on the tv.

"Your father saved my life once..." Brian began, catching Shaggy off guard. "Years ago." The old man continued. "I remember the day, someone tried to rob the pastry shop. Unfortunately I was the only customer there at the time and the robber took me as a hostage. Suddenly, there was your father..."

Brian continued to stare at the television, not wanting to look at the younger man. Shaggy on the other hand was staring at him, weary and a little angry at him for using his real father as a means to belittle him. Brian ignored him as he continued his story. "He acted alone, and took out the robber himself. I remember asking him as he was handcuffing the loser if there was any way of repaying him. Of course your father said no, that he was just doing his job. But I promised myself that I will find a way to repay the kind man that saved my life."

The older mans eyes gazed up at his and Margrets wedding photo that sat on the mantel place. Shaggy continued to remain quiet, afraid that if he said something, it would ruin whatever drove his stepfather into having a normal conversation with him. Brian continued, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "I didn't know who your mother was previously married to when I started dating her, but by the time I realized it I was already head over heels for that woman. I then realized just how I could repay good old Officer Rogers. By taking care of the family he unfortunately left behind."

This time Brian finally looked at Shaggy. "When I look at you, I see your father. Not just because you look almost identical to the man. But I see that you have his spirit. I guess I'm hard on you because that's how my father was with me and it made me the man I am today." Brian chuckled a little, though Shaggy couldn't tell that if it was from a memory or that he's actually saying these things out loud. "Now don't get me wrong, son. You and your dog make pretty fine bait for your mystery solving team, but I can see that you're beyond capable of doing so much more."

"What do you want me to do?" Shaggy asked, finally finding his voice again. If he was being honest with himself, he really needed some sort of guidance. Though not the kind he could really ask of Brian, the last thing he needed was a lecture on hiding strange women in the basement.

Brian reached out to grab his can of beer that sat on the coffee table in front of him, cracking it open with a sigh. "I don't expect you to follow in your father's footsteps. But I guess I have to have some faith that you'll figure something out eventually." He paused, looking back up at Shaggy from the beer. "I guess that I don't say it enough... or at all. But I am proud of you, son. I can see the kind of man you have become and it is a man who's going to do great things... Once you get around to it."

Shaggy sighed, there it is. But he couldn't help but blink back the tears that were trying to form in his eyes. He smiled, despite feeling terrible, it has helped. It made him feel like a person again. "Thanks... Dad."

"Oh-ho! Did you hear that Margret?! The boy finally called me Dad." The older man wrapped an arm around Shaggy, pulling him in with a half hug/squeeze. Shaggy went along with it. Not wanting to spoil the mood. Even if it made him a little uncomfortable, he didn't really want to be touched right now.

But if Brian could be proud of him, then maybe things could get better. Maybe he can get though this. Despite how weak and sickly he felt, maybe he would eventually be proud of himself as well.

...

The ride in the mystery machine was quiet. With Daphne keeping a steady arm around Velmas shoulders. It didn't help the youngest of the group feel better. Not at all.

Fred glanced out of a side view mirror when he saw sirens. "Oh come on." Reluctantly he pulled over to let the ambulance pass through. He paused, watching the emergency vehicle sped in a familiar direction. "Please don't turn left... please don't turn left." Fred whispered to himself.

Helplessly he watched the ambulance turn left. Not wasting time he floored the gas petal, speeding after the bright flashing lights.

It didn't take long to pull into the neighborhood, but it was to a sight that none of them wanted to see. In front of their friends home sat the ambulance that they had chased. It's lights still flashing. Fred parked the van, watching helplessly as paramedics loaded up their friend in the back of the ambulance. They were too late.

"This is all my fault." Velma shakily removed her glassed to wipe her eyes. "This was all my fault."

"You didn't know, don't blame yourself." Daphne held her tighter. "Please don't blame yourself."

Fred got out of the car just in time for Margret to crash into him. Wrapping her arms around him, he had no choice to let her cry into his chest. "Can you take me to the hospital? They wont let me in the ambulance with my baby. They said that there is no room."

"What happened?" Fred took her by the shoulders and stepping back. "Did someone attack him?"

"What?" Margret looked up at him, her mascara running down her face. Now not only she was in distressed, she was now confused. Who would attack her son? "Norville collapsed in the shower. If it wasn't for Scooby I wouldn't have fond him..."

 **End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: AAAHHHHH!**

 _Earlier that day._

Even if Shaggy did feel a little better after the conversation with his step dad. It did nothing to prevent the creeping guilt and depression that hits him when he enters his bedroom again. It was suffocating. It seemed like all he had done these last few months is hide in his room and wish for something good to happen. For once. Though what little luck he seemed to have ran out as soon as Vanna stepped into his life again. He doesn't know why he's down here, part of him wants to beg Brian to move back into his own room. Even if it was next to his parents. It was bad enough to still be here. Fred was already living on his own, Daphne still lives with her parents, but in that massive manor, who wouldn't blame her. Velma still lives with her parents as well but she is balancing going to college and isn't so burdensome on her folks. Him? He just hides in his basement hole and brings strange women in to ruin what progress he had been making of himself.

He felt Scooby brush by his legs, but he didn't notice the dog. As he felt sweat began to roll down his back. Not again. It's too early for this. Doesn't it lull him into a false sense of security first before attacking him? Like everything else in his life?

"Not now... please." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He fell back on the foot of his bed. Then pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. The second wave hits him soon after, despite the oppressive heat he found himself shivering. This time, somehow, it felt worse. He felt worse. Like something was sitting on his chest. He rolled over on his side to see Scooby starting at him from across the room, terrified and confused at what was going on. He didn't want Scooby to see him like this, damnit. He could feel his bangs stick to his forehead.

"Rou rokay?"

Another wave hits him out of nowhere, even harder than before, blurring his vision slightly. "No..." He chocked out. Scooby slowly inched over to sniff his face, ears going back. Though Shaggy didn't have the time to properly address the situation and play twenty questions with the dog. Because he knew that he should have came clean to the dog, he knew that he should not had hidden this away. He should have learnt his lesson by now.

He wanted to say anything, but then another wave of heat had hit him and this time it actually began to hurt. Like, a lot. He sat up, his arms struggling to keep him steady. For god knows how many times he had asked this to himself, what is wrong with him? He felt Scooby's paw on his arm, and he could tell that the dog was starting to panic.

"I'm- I'm fine, Scoob. Just need to get a shower, okay?" Right. Water puts out fire, and right now he feels as if his skin was burning off. He tried standing up, adrenaline finally kicking in when the fire began to burn hotter. It reminded him of those Moonscar Island peppers that he and Scooby loved so much. But all over, and non stop. If that was hot enough for them to drink out of a zombie invested lake. Then a shower might not even be enough.

Shaggy stumbled to the bathroom, not caring if he left a trail of clothes behind. The freezing water of the shower only had helped for a second, at least washing the sting out of his eyes. Now that he thinks of it, things really started to go downhill after Moonscar island. Maybe he was cursed. Maybe this was his punishment for almost letting his friends die. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall and letting the stream hit the back of his head and neck. It wasn't helping, it usually helped but now he was on his own. He didn't screw up this much to deserve his. Did he?

Did he?

He suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Eyes then widen with panic when he saw a thin line of red swirl down the drain. With a shaking had he reached into his mouth and pulled out a tooth. Only then did the corners of his vision darken, making him stumble backwards and landing against the opening of the shower door.

He didn't hear much after that, just the sounds of the shower, Scooby frantically scratching at the door and a woman's scream. The last thing he was aware of was someone cradling him. Telling him that it'll be okay and for someone to call for help.

Even as his eyes remained open, his vision had darkened for good.

...

When he came to, Shaggy kept his eyes shut. Already he knew that he was in a strange place. But wherever he was, he knew that he was outside now by the breeze that caressed his face. Though something was off. He knew that he was outside, by the air and the partially frozen grass beneath his body. It took him a moment to figure out what it was. There was no sound. Finally, he opened up his eyes to see that he was in a field. With the moon taking up most of the night sky. It seemed to look down on him, judging him for some horrible crime he had done. He didn't know what he did though. All he wanted to do was go home. It was cold here, too cold. Yet, he couldn't feel much of anything. Not even his own body. Slowly, he raised his hand to see a thin blue light pulsing around his arm and his finger tips.

In a panic he sat up, noticing how terribly torn and filthy he and his clothes were. He then used his tongue to feel around in his mouth and noticed that his canines were missing. A thick trail of blood leading from his teeth to down his chin, neck and soaking into his shirt. He tried to stand, only to find a strong... something shove him back down into the grass. Something heavy gripped on to his arms and ankles. Holding him down. Wherever the invisible force was coming from began to push harder on his chest. He tried to reach for anything, instead his struggling only made him sink down into the grass faster. Before he could shout for help, he had gotten a mouth full of earth.

Suddenly he was falling. Fast, like something has thrown him across wherever he was. He couldn't see much in this pocket of space as he found the world around him pass by in a blur. Finally to his relief, he landed in a shallow pool of water, though his body did little to disturb the water. Around him was only the vast nothing of space, his only company was his torn up and maimed reflection in the pool beneath him. He stared hard at the reflection. Confused at his strange appearance. The last thing he remembers was that he was in the shower.

Did he.. is he dead?

Shaggy stood up. Wanting to explore where he is now, but found that he couldn't go any further. A sudden sharp burning sensation bit at his skin. He looked down again to see that his legs and arms were wrapped up in glowing silver chains. He wanted to scream, he really did yet no sound came out. All he had was his terrified reflection to confirm his new reality.

The chains shot up his arms like weeds growing up a wall. Pulling him back down on his knees. His reflection below him mirrored his image, the reflection showing just how tightly the chain was wrapped around his neck. Yet he had no need to breathe. He tried anyway, panicking at the thought that maybe he really was dead and that this nightmare was very much real. This is his afterlife, and it was just like how he had lived. Isolated, bonded with chains that he may have given himself.

Shaggy looked down again. Suddenly finding that his reflection had stopped mirroring what he was doing. The familiar brown that was his eyes had shifted to a burning vermilion. His reflection glared up at him, sharpened teeth bared.

"You did this. You did this to us!" His reflection screamed up at him, Shaggy could tell that the other him had been waiting here for a very long time just for this moment.

"What did I do?!" Shaggy found his voice again. His reflection below him began to shift, growing fur, sharper claws and somehow even sharper teeth. He watched in horror as a familiar reflection that he only saw in Draculas castle had taken shape. The creature then sifted again, to a more beast like appearance, growing taller and more menacing. Then finally a simple wolf. It's large demonic looking eyes staring up at him. Shaggy then felt more guilt than fear. The way the creature below him shifted and it looked... right. Somehow this creature beneath him was someone that he was meant to be.

"Why don't you want me..?" It sifted again to the first phase. The one that Shaggy had vowed to never see again. "Why don't you want us..?"

In the distance he could hear the echos of howls. Howls that sounded desperate, as if they were looking for something. Or someone. Him? Were they looking for him? Why him?

Then it had finally gotten through to him. All of this happened, just so he could be human again. So things could return to the status quo. How he could be so selfish? Was this why Vanna needed to bring him to Transylvania? Was he always meant to be a monster?

A part of him, deep down inside the walls he had built to protect himself began to stir. Amongst the heavily repressed grief there was something that had was missing. He never felt like he belonged anywhere and this is why. The answer was staring him down this whole time. He was a creature of the night. He wasn't human anymore. Maybe, he had never been.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, keeling down closer to the reflection. "I'm so sorry... I want you. I do."

Shaggy stared at the chains that were wrapped around him, reaching over to grip the one that was chained somewhere under the water. Despite how it burned him he began to pull.

The first few that were chained under the water had broken easily, as something had been chipping away at it over time. Something that he will wonder about some other time. But the last one, was the most difficult. As it was the one that glowed the brightest and had burned his flesh the most. He wrapped it around his wrists and tried to pull harder. Then harder. It wasn't enough, he wasn't strong enough. Shaggy looked around the cosmic nothingness that surrounded him. He needed help, but he was the only one here.

Then from beside him, he found a smaller pair of hands reach for the chain. Shaggy looked over and only saw the top of messy light brown hair. Finally the smaller figure looked up at him, and he realized it was also a reflection that he hadn't seen in over fourteen years. The younger version of himself wore a black suit, the same one he wore for his fathers funeral. The child him didn't say much, only concentrating on trying to pull the chain free.

Then on the other side him, another figure took shape. One that was identical to him, except he wore all black as well, and was much groomed sporting a fully formed trimmed and shaped goatee. For a second Shaggys heart leapt to his throat, as the man could have been mistaken for his father. It was the most well groomed and dressed he had ever seen himself. To be honest he knew he couldn't have done that himself, it was obvious that someone else had dressed him. He looked over at him, that same fiery vermilion eyes reflected the moonlight overhead. It almost made Shaggy lose his grip on the chain entirely. His other duplicate continued to try to pull the chain free, not even noticing the other man.

The shallow pond beneath them rippled, as something deep underground had rumbled. He could feel it beneath his shoes, the vibrations going up his leg and to the back of his teeth. Something had happened. He didn't know if it was good or bad. But he knew that it might not be enough.

Suddenly a third figure had joined him, a man that looked identical to him once more. But this time he was much older, sporting a thick mustache and in a policeman's uniform. One that he also hadn't seen in fourteen years. The man looked over to him and smiled warmly. His grip on the chain was just as strong. Shaggy felt his breath caught in his throat, very old emotions began to bubble to the surface.

So many things began to run through Shaggys head, things that he had wanted to ask his father. Conversations that he had desperately wished to happen. But he found himself in silence. They may be around the same height now, yet Jack Rogers still seemed larger than life to him. Jack nodded, Shaggy had asked for help, and he is getting it. Because he deserves it.

His concentration went back to the chain, ignoring how more seemed to appear behind him. Familiar presences that had chased him across a supernaturally charged island. Spirits that wanted to show gratitude for his and his friends help in freeing them. But he didn't seem to care, not when his father was beside him. Motivating him to continue forward, telling him that it wasn't his time yet. He could do this. If this is the only thing that he could accomplish in his life, then let it be something that he could make his father proud of. Let it be something that he could make himself proud of. Even if he is no longer a human because of it.

Then so be it. He will not be afraid anymore.

Suddenly something snapped with a bright burst of light. The force throwing him back into the pond with a large splash.

He was alone again, and once more he was falling.

...

Last night the drive home was hell for Fred. Daphne and Velma grouped off in Blake Manor and he was left to take care of a heavily grieving Margret and a completely destroyed and traumatized Scooby. Before that it had been a rough several hours with the people in the ambulance and at the hospital trying their damnedest to save Shaggy. But to no avail.

He didn't know what was worse, Margret asking him to help with funeral arrangements or witnessing Scooby break down in the back of the van. He had seen the dog whimper before, and cry when he was chased by a ghost or some dude in a mask. But he had never seen the dog grieve before. When Fred dropped them off he was tempted to ask Scooby to bunk with him tonight, because to be honest, he didn't want to be alone. But Scooby stuck very close to Margret, even receiving some affection from Brian. Fred doesn't even want to be there when they have to call Maggie and explain to her that her big brother is dead.

So this morning, Fred decided to stay in bed. Who could blame him. He knew if he got up he has to face everything that's going to come with today. He knew that he has to call his parents and tell them what happened. He's going to have to help Margret and Brian get in contact with friends they made during their adventures. He knew that he's going to have to call people that only Shaggy really knew and have to answer a million questions from them. He knows that Daphne and Velma would be willing to help, but he couldn't do that to them. Not when Velma constantly blamed herself, and because of that Daphne is going to have her hands full. Also Margret and Brian couldn't really take care of Scooby. Yes the dog is very sentient, but he is still a dog. So either they're going to have to find a new home for him (which would never happen) or Fred is going to take him. Because years ago he promised that if anything happens, he's going to take care of Scooby.

Fred just never thought that he was going to have to plan a funeral. He thought back to the last one he had attended to. Shaggys biological father. Fred remembered Mr. Rogers well. Since he was a child he had always looked up to the man because he was a police officer and Fred had always wanted to be a police officer. He remembers that he used to believe that Jack Rogers had this secret agent double life. But Shaggy disagreed with him. Because if Shaggys dad had a double life, that means he would have less time to spend with his family. The younger Fred had to begrudgingly admit that was true. Because who else would pick them up from school in his really cool cop car?

He also remembers when he heard the news that Shaggys father had been killed on duty. He remembers attending the funeral, how Shaggy was the last to leave his fathers coffin at the cemetery. Still holding on to a flower that he was supposed to drop on the casket. He remembered how Shaggy was reluctant to leave Scooby at home, since they didn't want to bring the puppy to such a somber occasion.

For a long time after that, Shaggy was a different person. He was sad and angry all the time, the other friends that he had struggled to make had left eventually because of it. But Fred didn't. Since he was just as sad too. Mr. Rogers was his hero and his absence left a huge hole in his and Shaggy's young lives. He remembered watching his friend finally melt down after a week had gone by. Shaggy telling him that the person who promised to keep all the scary things away from him is gone forever and how much he missed the normalcy in his life. It was then that Fred had promised that he'll keep him safe, and Shaggy had eventually promised the same once he calmed down. Things had gotten better after that, as in their foolish child minds believed that they would find out what happened. That never happened, but they had grown closer because of it. Shaggy quickly became more like a brother to him than anything else. Instead of finding who did it because that was something they couldn't help, they had began to solve other mysteries.

It was strange to lose a loved one. Fred was no stranger to it now. Things would never be the same after that, it will get better. But it would never be the same. To be honest with himself, he just doesn't know HOW it would get better.

Shaggys spot in the mystery machine will always be empty. His usual chair at the diner, vacant. No calls in the middle of the night when one of them couldn't sleep. No more surprise sleep overs. Mystery Inc. would never be the same. If there even was a Mstery Inc. now. He can't see how.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, taking him out of his thoughts with a irritated grumble. He glanced over at it to see that it was Margret. He didn't want to answer it, because he knows what it would be about. He just grasped the fact that his best friend is dead, he didn't want to think about burying him. He answered anyway, knowing that he couldn't hide from it forever.

He paused, clearly not expecting what he got instead of grief and funeral plans. Fred quickly sat up in his bed, trying to make heads or tails of the fast jumble of words that was coming at him.

"Hang on. Hang on- what? WHAT?!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Teehee. Cliffhanger. Until tomorrow that is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: The last chapter title was a little on the nose, so this time it's going to be a more subtle 'aaahhh..' like when you drink a soda.**

The last thing he remembers was collapsing in the bathroom. Then nothing. Then he was... here.

The first thing that returned was his hearing, though wherever he was was muffled. Then, sensation returned. He quickly came to understand that he trapped in a cramped space, was wrapped in something and it was COLD. He had never felt this cold in so long and it was overwhelming. The next thing that returned was his eyesight, or at least he hoped it had returned. He blinked several times in a poor attempt for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Shaggy then shivers along with the uncontrollable sensation of his teeth chattering.

Then he made the mistake of trying to move, but found that he just couldn't. Panic soon began to bloom in his chest, as he frantically began to try even as much as wiggling his toes. Nothing. The most he could really do was move his jaw slightly, blink and shiver. Leaving him alone in this pocket of nothingness, this strange prison he had found himself in.

Then his nose began to pick up the smells that surrounded him, and it seemed to wash over him all at once. Chemicals, plastic. Death. Lots of death. The smells began to make his nose burn and his eyes water. Where was he? He tried to move again, and found the familiar sensation of plastic and the sound it gives when it rubs against bare skin. Was he... was he in a body bag?

His mind then flashed to several years ago when they were investigating a supposedly haunted Morgue. The most vivid memory he had of that night was Fred zipping him up in a body bag. Assuring Shaggy that its easy to get out of it if he knows where to look for the zipper. So all he needed to do was to find the zipper and he could get the heck out of here. Right. He could do that. But who is going to let him out of.. wherever he is?

Shaggy fought for the feeling to return to his finger tips. But the most he could bring himself to to was to move them slightly. He would give anything to feel that heat again as long as it would get him out of here. The cold air seemed to have pressed down on his lungs, it was begging to become difficult to breathe. Whatever he was locked in felt as if it was slowly closing in on himself. Was he in a freezer? How long was he in here? Shaggy began pant harder, fear turning in his stomach. It was enough to make him physically sick. Did he die? When did he die? He just.. he just fell in the shower. Yeah, he was sick. But... he wasn't dying or anything. Was he? He can't really remember. The time when he fell was mostly a blur now. He felt that something had happened but he just can't remember. Like the last details of a dream slipping from memory. He tried to control his breathing, as the cold air was hurting his lungs going in than out. It's just that he couldn't help it, he was scared.

Finally, Shaggy wanted to cry in relief. Somehow he managed to move his arms. Crossing them against his chest in a poor attempt to get warm. What would he give for a fur coat right now. Or to be home, and warm. With his parents and Scooby. Away from this place.

Suddenly his ears began to pick up movement, voices. Low, in a dry murmur. It sounded like an older man and a young woman. They were talking about something. He stopped trying to move so he could listen in.

"This is an interesting case. Male, roughly twenty four years old. Collapsed in his home." The man said, and the door to Shaggys frozen metal prison swung open, the old hinges squeaking loudly. It almost hurts his ears. He bared his teeth in response and flinch, though he couldn't do much to stop it.

"Only twenty four? My god, he's my age. Do they know what happened to him?" The young woman's voice sounded heartbroken. A life taken so young. Yes lady, a real tragedy. Now get him out of here.

"They say it was some sort of weird fever. Though not from any diseases he was tested for. So we're going to open him up today, to see what kind of damage his internal organs had taken." He paused. "Maybe we could find the cause of death."

"Maybe it was something he ate?" The woman suggested. The man ignored her.

Shaggy felt the tray he was on slide out, cracks of light poring in through the zipper of the body bag. Open him up? Wait. As in an autopsy? His throat went dry. He needs to tell him that he is still alive. He tried to call out, but his throat was too stiff. He felt his body being lifted, and placed on a different metal table. Shaggy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to put all his strength into his vocal cords. Finally, he managed to squeak out a startlingly low moan.

Beside him he heard a metal object being dropped on a surgical tray. It was too loud, it made him flinch again. "Did... did you hear that?"

Good. Good. Shaggy tried to call again. "He...l...p.."

"Zombie!" The man cried out, and Shaggy could hear his retreating footsteps.

"Steve... Steve!" The woman called out. Though not moving from her spot. She swore to herself, before finally unzipping the bag. She gasped at the startlingly vermilion colored eyes that stared back at her. But it wasn't the color, it was how it reflected the light that hung above him like some kind of animal.

"Hel..p.." Shaggy shivered, with his pale almost blue skin and thick rings under his eyes, he did look like the member of the undead. He was relieved to feel the slightly warmer air hit his face, he could feel how sore he nose had become. "P...please... I'm... not... dead..."

The nurse turned to call for help.

...

"So you're telling me that my baby has been in that freezer for twelve hours?!" Shaggy heard his mother shout from the other side of the door to the hospital room he was staying in. "And none of you people hadn't thought to make sure that he wasn't DEAD?!"

"I assure you that he was clinically dead. We don't know how this happened." The doctors low, cool voice tried to soothe her. But Shaggy knew that his mother wasn't having any of it.

"I want you to know that my daddy has the best lawyers in the country on speed dial." He heard Daphnes voice cut through any kind of explanation or excuse the doctor could give. Her kitten heels clicking loudly on the tile, she was pacing. He had never heard her so angry before.

"Just an hour ago I thought I had to start planning my sons funeral." His mother shouted again. He then heard Brian say something particularly nasty to the poor doctor and it warmed his heart to hear that Brian was there to scold him as well. It was nice not to be on the receiving end of that.

Another pair of footsteps joined the four outside of his door. Instead of berating the doctor, the door to his room swung open. There stood Fred. Looking like he had been through hell and back. Shaggy felt his gut twist in guilt. He hoped Fred didn't blame himself, like he always tend to do in these kinds of situations. (Though no one had ever died before... he got better.)

"Hey man." Fred clearly struggled to keep it together, going to wrap his arms around Shaggy, though he barely felt it through the large collection of blankets that was wrapped around him. "Never do that again. Okay? You really scared all of us."

"You, scared?" Shaggy tried to laugh, but found that his throat was sore. "I'll try really hard not to do that again. Promise."

"You better." Fred wiped his eyes with his sleeve. But then noticing the bright vermilion eyes that had replaced Shaggy's more familiar brown. It looked out of place on his face, that unnerving red orange glow belonged on some sort of sub creature than his best friend. "What... happened to you?"

"Raggy!" Fred was cut off when a large mass of brown lunged at the bed. Going under the blankets and up to lick Shaggys face.

"Scoob!" Shaggy tried to push the dog away. But found that he didn't have the strength to. But his doctor told him that it'll come back soon. Or that it should come back, but he was probably talking out of his ass.

Scooby whimpered, happy to be able to cover his best friends face in kisses once more. Shaggy could just feel the immense relief and joy radiate from the dog. It must've been hell for the poor hound, and Shaggy couldn't even begin to imagine his dog so heartbroken. He's going to have to make it up to him. He's going to have to make it up to everyone. Not just for this, but for acting like a real ass these last few months. Now that he could think more clearly, even more so than before. He knew that he had a lot of work cut out for him. Among other things.

Along with his clear mind came the realization that his senses were much sharper than before. He tried not to think about it. It was overwhelming enough to be alive again. He didn't want to even think about how he could count the dust particles in the air or even the pores on Scooby's nose.

Daphne was next to enter the room, happy to see that he was finally awake. He had already gotten enough of a smothering from his mother earlier, so he was thankful that she didn't do the same as Margret and Scooby. She stepped back, and gasped. "Shaggy, what happened to your eyes?"

"My.. what?" He hadn't really seen himself since he woke up. But was that why people had been giving him weird looks? "What's wrong with them?"

Daphne reached into her purse, pulling out her compact mirror. "Here.. if you could see your reflection that is."

It was his turn to to give her a weird look. But he finally noticed the very obvious shift in eye color. He looked as if he belonged in some sort of freaky vampire cult or something, he doesn't know. He glanced back at her. Daphne didn't even need to ask him what she meant by that. "I promise you that Vanna did not bite me, like, I wouldn't have let her."

"That's something that a vampire would say..." Fred gently poked around his neck and Scooby pried open his jaws to look for sharpened teeth. Shaggy sighed. It seems like Fred is going to have to go through a whole monster archive until he believes that Shaggy is human.

Human. What a weird word. Shaggy tried to apply it to himself, but he found it difficult to. Even though he didn't have that problem before. What happened while he was... away? Yeah, he's just going to say that he went away for a little while, he just so happened to have left his body behind. Like how people forget to pack spare underwear when going on a trip. So he figured that it would be the same thing as well, so he hopes that this was the last time he had forgotten to pack his body.

Velma was the last of the gang to enter the room, though reluctantly. He was still happy to see her though. She finally looked up, and he saw that she looked even worse than Fred. "I'm so sorry."

Shaggy managed the strength to wiggle out of most of the blankets. Despite not being fully thawed out he still held out his arms for her. "For what? Come here.. I like, wont feel better until I get a hug from everyone." And hurry up please, he's freezing. Velma did just that, practically jumping into him.

"I was so wrong about Vanna." Velma continued, burying her face into the ugly hospital gown that was given to him. "I really was, I jumped to conclusions way too fast about her when she was the one that was protecting you."

Both Fred and Daphne looked a little guilty as well. "We all jumped to conclusions." Fred began. "But we were just a little weary, especially how close she was trying to get to you..."

Daphne stepped forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We were just looking out for you... we didn't want history to repeat itself..."

Shaggy needed a moment to let their words sink in. Vanna really was protecting him? Huh. He would address that later. But first. "You guys... are the greatest friends anyone could ask for." He spread out his free arm, while the other held on to Velma. "Get in here! So I can like, thaw out faster and we can get the heck out of here. I hate hospitals."

The rest of the team piled in on him, with Scooby covering his face with even more kisses. Shaggy wouldn't know what to do without them. Although he is going to have a word with them about being so overprotective. Shaggy had a bad thing happen to him, but he wasn't all weak and fragile. Though right now he is all weak and fragile but not like the kind they were going on about. The thing with she who should not be named had messed him up pretty badly, and it took him awhile to even start to open up and began the process of healing. He is stronger now. Sure sometimes he may take a few steps back, but he tried to take more steps forward. And as bad as it may sound, Shaggy knew that it could have been worse.

Also, now that his mind was more clear. He needed to find Vanna. He didn't know how he feels about her now, but he can let her explain herself. Maybe they can even move past this and start over as if they just met. Somehow even though she had only been in his life for a short period of time, it feels so empty without her.

...

Later that night, everyone, except for his parents, who went home to call everyone to tell them that he was still alive, piled back into his room and had even brought warm things to eat. Which was nice. Even though there was a no outside food policy (there was also a no pet policy, but rules were meant to be broken.)

Fred mindlessly clicked through the limited channels until he found the news. Oh great. "Hey." Fred turned to Shaggy who was trying to keep Scooby away from his tray. "You made it on the news."

"Woah, groovy." Shaggy sat up straighter, letting Scooby get the last biscuit. Fred took that as his cue to turn up the volume on the television.

"Currently an unidentified man is recovering in a hospital from being mistaken as dead. Sources have said that the man had been locked in a morgue freezer overnight. We reached out to the hospital for further comments but they have yet to respond." The woman remained very indifferent on the matter. "Some even stating that a medical malpractice suit may be in order."

Daphne crossed her arms. "Who would have brought that to the news? We didn't say anything about it."

"It was probably a nurse or someone at the morgue." Velma sighed, someone who probably wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. This may end up as big problem for them, hard to do much of anything when half of the town is watching you. They have snooping to do after Shaggy gets out of the hospital. They still have a mystery to solve and a werewolf to catch. Or as Velma liked to call it a fauxwolf. Instead they just might have to lay low for awhile.

"A physician from the morgue had claimed the man to be unnatural." The woman continued. The camera cuts to an older man, one that Shaggy had recognized from the morgue. The one who first called him a zombie. So much for being professional.

The older man leaned into the microphone that was given to him, they were standing outside of the morgue. "I'm not allowed to say names. But when we received the man, he was dead. There was no doubt about it. But when we went to find the cause of death, the man woke up." He gripped the microphone. "He had these scary glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. That the boy could be a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire." Shaggy practically shouted at the television.

"First a werwolf, and now a vampire. What would we think of next." The woman joked, or at least he thinks she was joking. "In other news, newly sworn in Mayor Poubelle has called for a town meeting tomorrow afternoon." The woman was cut off when Fred changed the channel, where a hockey game was on.

Fred sighed, slowly turning to face his bedridden friend. He and the others were aware of Coolsvilles weird mob mentality. Shaggy had dealt with it first hand. Which had answered Freds question on why Shaggy was always a little nervous around old drive in theaters. Even though literally no one goes to those things anymore. Fred recalled the story about how Shaggy was chased out of town, by the community that he had taken part of in. Had grown up in. It only takes someone wanting to be a hero to start a mob. He wouldn't even want to think about what would happen if they had actually caught him.

"We need to find Vanna." Shaggy finally spoke up. "Like, now." The horrible vision of her getting chased out of town plagued his mind. He didn't want that to happen to her. Even if he doesn't know if he's still mad at her or not. Even if she was protecting him, she still lied, she still let... that happen. He took a deep breath. "Before this gets out of hand."

Daphne stood from her chair, grabbing her phone and purse. "I'll call around local hotels to see if she is still in town."

"She's still here." Shaggy pushed the try that was still in front of him away. For once he was actually full. Huh, that's strange. "I know she is."

Fred fished the keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Daphne. "Take the van, it's like driving an armored car." Daphne smiled at him before leaving without a word. She was well aware with just how protective Fred was of his precious Mystery Machine. So the gesture was really sweet of him, she'll have to find a way to thank him later.

Velma was next to stand up, her laptop shoved under her arm. "I'll keep tabs on the news. Make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Great." Fred clapped his hands together. "Scooby and I will camp out here, and as soon as we get out in the morning. We'll all go to my place to get supplies."

Shaggy sank back into bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck. "Supplies for what?"

Fred grinned at him. "We're going to catch us a werewolf."

...

It was too late for her to do much of anything. So the very next morning Daphne was very grateful to find that she didn't need to call that many hotels until she found the person who she was looking for. Then again Coolsville didn't have that many hotels to pick from. It's a pretty small town that the gang had grown up in, and Daphne wouldn't change a single thing about it.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and popped her head out of the drivers side window. Just carefully checking the area. Even though she knew that there was nothing out there, she also knew that it wouldn't hurt to be careful. When she had determined that it was, only then did she step out of the van. Her heels scraping against the gravel. Even though Daphne wouldn't want to do anything to change the town, that doesn't mean that she couldn't invest in cleaning it up. This place was one of the largest hotels that this town could offer, and yet it still feels a little rundown somehow.

Slipping by the front desk, she unlocked he phone to make sure that she knew the right room number and floor. Finally she stopped right in front of the door she was looking for. The gold plated '237' reflecting her face back at her. How fitting that this happened to be the room Vanna was staying in.

She gently knocked on the door. "Vanna? Or is it Valerie? Are you in there?" She paused, only leaning in slightly to listen out for anything.

There was a shuffling behind the door, then a pause. Then to Daphnes relief the door cracked open to see Vanna in a black silk bathrobe, her hair tied up in a messy bun. She didn't look very good, maybe even a little heartbroken and horribly embarrassed. "Daphne? What are you doing here?"

Daphne frowned, before taking a deep breath. "We know that you were only trying to protect our friend. But I wish you would've told us from the beginning. Why the act?"

Vanna lowered her head, before opening the door all the way and stepping aside to let Daphne in. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, and even if I could. Would you have believed me?"

No. Not really. If Vanna had approached them at the airport and told them that goblins were after Shaggy. She would've thought that she was crazy. Then again they did learn about Dracula and how Shaggy used to be a werewolf. But that seems small in comparison to something supposedly life threatening. So she wouldn't really know what she would have thought of Vanna. Fred would probably not have even offered a ride.

Daphne thought back to Shaggy again, when he "died" it had destroyed the gang. So it was an immense relief to get a call the next morning from Fred telling her that there had been a horrible mistake. When she had saw Shaggy again after that he had certainly looked like he had came back from the dead... and his eyes. Those unnatural eyes. "Was Shaggy a werewolf?"

Vanna sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for a brush to untangle her hair. "Yes, we established that."

Daphne remained standing by the door, a little too tense to do much of anything else. Even though she had the urge to brush her own hair now. "Is he still a werewolf?"

Vanna paused again, biting her bottom lip. "Yes... and no. Depends, what happened?"

"He died."

The half formed vampire gasped, dropping her hairbrush. Covering her hands with her mouth. Daphne quickly caught her blunt mistake and corrected herself. "He got better. He's fine. I promise." Daphne sat next to her. She may have been weary of her, but Daphne still felt a little guilty for startling her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Vanna frowned at her, her voice a little uneven. Daphne resisted the urge to smile at her. She really did care about him. It was some relief, Vanna wasn't out for blood. Or at least not Shaggys blood.

Daphne asked her again. "When I saw him again, his eyes were like a red orange and he seemed a little off. Is he a werewolf?"

"Yes." Vanna answered, while reaching down to pick her hairbrush from off the floor.

"He didn't look like a werewolf." Daphne said, ignoring how uncomfortable Vannas answer had made her. One of her best friends wasn't human anymore. What are they going to do with that?

"I can assure you he is, and is in complete control of all of his forms." Vanna smiled, getting up to pack some of her clothes that was laying around the hotel room. "The last time he shifted forms, Dracula had forcefully induced it. So Norville couldn't have changed back. It was the cruelest thing that someone could do to a werewolf."

"But you had given him the spell to turn him into a human." Daphne pointed out. "Didn't you do the same thing?"

Vanna finished folding a blouse. "I did. But I didn't have much of a choice. But what I did was something he could break himself out of eventually. I needed the time..." Her frown deepened. "I didn't know that it would kill him. He must've fought it really hard." She covered her mouth with her hand again. Daphne could tell that Vanna had felt bad enough, this was just the icing on the cake. "But I didn't want Dracula to get his hands on him. He was too young and inexperienced, he wouldn't have survived living under Draculas command."

"Time for what?" Daphne grimaced, just when she thought she had most of Vanna figured out. Then it hit her. "Did you... murder Dracula?"

Vanna looked away, dropping her hand. "Yes." She replied softly.

A pause.

"Who are you?"

Daphne was taken aback when Vanna looked up at her. The formal bride of Draculas eyes giving away the many decades of grief. It finally hits Daphne now with just how old Vanna really is. "Dracula had been a cruel Vampire King for many centuries before I was even born. No one knows when his rein had turned sour, but many had suffered under his rule."

Vanna sat next to Daphne again, and began to braid her long black hair. Daphne remained quiet, wanting Vanna to continue.

"Around the sixties, it was time for a change. That's when the the First Coven witches had found me. I was traveling with a group of hippies at the time, and I had wondered off and gotten lost somewhere in Louisiana. I discovered a world that I never knew that existed right under my nose. I was eager to join them and become a witch, little did I know that they had chosen me for a very important task."

"To kill Dracula." Daphne answered for her, a little breathless.

"Right." Vanna smiled sadly at her. "So I began my training, and they had christened me with my new name and sent me off. Dracula was looking for brides. I and two others were chosen."

"What happened to the others?" Daphne asked, and Vanna grew still as she relived the memory.

"They died." Vanna took a breath, swallowing hard. "Dracula kept us half formed so we could give him heirs. But it didn't turn out like that. One died during childbirth and the other died because she cried too much. I was stuck raising Sibella on my own... I was lucky that Dracula had deemed me too stupid to breed with." She smirked, and Daphne found herself smiling as well. Oh the irony. "It had taken me over forty years to have him finally drop his guard around me. Then I made my move."

"Wow." That was all Daphne could really say. How could someone respond to that, and she had the feeling that she was only scratching at the surface. "What does this have to to with goblins?"

Vanna laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. "Sibella had taken over the throne, as it is her birth right. Though we're not worried about her, she's a good girl. But there is still a power vacuum left in parts of the realm, that if the Goblin King or his followers had gotten to it, we would be in big trouble. That is why I was sent here."

"Wait, okay. So why Shaggy? Why him?" Daphne looked down at her, it was kind of funny. The idea of Shaggy of all people put in a position of power. "Oh my god, is he the Werewolf King?"

"No." Vanna snorted like Daphne had told a joke. "They don't have a king. Norville is the next true Alpha. Resurfaced again after five hundred years. I was supposed to make sure he transitioned back safely and to bring him back to Transylvania. But things just got out of hand and I got too involved because I let my emotions get the best of me." She balled her hands into fits before pressing her palms into her eyes, laying back on the mattress. "I'm such a idiot. I ruined everything."

"No, you're not." Daphne laid down next to her. Now she knew that Vanna was the one for her friend, she had to be. Daphne knew that there was something that she really liked about her new friend. "There is still time to make things right, not with what you're supposed to do. But with a certain someone who wanted us to go find you while he was stuck in a hospital."

"Wait, really?" Vanna turned her head to look at Daphne. "I thought he wouldn't want to see me again."

"I think he's still a little mad at you." Daphne said. "But it was very obvious that he still wanted you in his life."

Vanna sat up, grinning down at her before quickly getting off the bed and started to look for something to wear. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I always imagined Coolsville to be very similar to the town they went to in Witches Ghost. Then again I love smaller towns like that, I always thought they were adorable.

And yes, 237 is the number of the haunted hotel room in the classic horror movie, 'The Shining.' Because I am a nerd and I do nerd things.

Also, I love the badass secret agent vibes that Vanna gives off in this. I really wanted her to shine here. Also, this chapter gives a hint to the kind of world that she lives in. I always enjoy fleshing out worlds, as anyone who had read any of my Super Mario stories would already know. It's kind of a hobby. A sad hobby. But a hobby. I mean I once dived into the politics of the Mushroom Kingdom. Don't think I won't give this the same treatment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Aw, see. It didn't stay bad for long.**

Daphne found it adorable to watch Vanna constantly check her hair and makeup on the way up to the hospital. It had been a rough few days since Vanna left, so Daphne is glad to see that things were starting to go back to normal. Or as normal as things could get with a bunch of supernatural creatures, running around Coolsville getting into all sorts of crazy shenanigans. And by shenanigans she really means attempted murder. But who's keeping track?

Daphne doesn't understand why she's feeling oddly chipper despite the situation they're in. Maybe things have just gotten too much and it's hitting her all at once. She had stakes thrown at her. One of her best friends had died, came back, and it so happens to turn out that he is some sort of chosen super Alpha who will rule an entire werewolf army. Her new friend was apparently this vampire hunting badass and Fred actually let her borrow the van. So it had been a rough few days. But by the way things are going, this might end soon. Not the supernatural shenanigans (she found herself welcoming the change). But the attempted murder.

Vanna finished touching up her updo, sitting back into her seat with a peaceful smile. It was nice, at least for a moment for them to catch their breath. Though Daphne doesn't know who needed this more right now. Daphne glanced over at Vanna again in deep thought. It may be difficult for Vanna and Shaggy. But Daphne has some faith that they could work things out, or even just meet in the middle. There are words between them, that have been left unsaid for too long. Words that those two need to find if they would even have a chance. Daphne knows that they would find them. She doesn't know how, but she just knows.

"Who's behind us?" Vanna glanced out of the sideview mirror. Daphne soon followed suit, and her stomach dropped. Was that a news van? Oh no.

"Okay, we need to get the others and get the heck out of here." Daphne started pressing harder on the gas, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Vultures." Vanna narrowed her eyes, placing her sunhat on her head to cover her eyes. "That's what they are."

Daphne pulled away from the news van and found a more discreet spot to park. "Come on." Both women did not waste much time, walking as fast as their glamorous heels could take them. Practically gliding through the entrance with purpose.

There they found both Margret and Brian arguing with a woman at the front desk and a very unlucky nurse. "What do you mean we can't check out? He's fine. He has no reason to be here anymore."

The nurse held up her clipboard. "I'm sorry, but his doctor wants to further examine him for anymore... abnormalities."

Margret seemed very bewildered, but Brian stepped in before she could explode. "Abnormalities? He's not some goddamn lab rat. He's only still here because you people screwed up."

Daphne grabbed Margrets arm and leading her away from the desk. "Daphne? What's wrong?" The older woman then noticed Vanna. "And who is this?"

Vanna waved awkwardly. "Hi.. uh. Just a concerned friend."

Daphne wasn't having any of that though, she gently shook Margaret's shoulders. Finishing Vannas sentenced for her. "Who may or may not be dating your son."

Margret squealed, going to cup Vannas cheeks. "Oh my goodness! I'm so happy to meet you." She then goes to gently thumb the rim of Vannas large sunhat. "I love your hat, it's so vintage."

"Thanks." Vanna smiled, when Margret went to wave at Brian to excitedly point at Vanna, the half formed vampire gave Daphne an odd look. Daphne only grinned in return. Does this mean that Vanna is part of the gang now? Because the last time she checked, they only teased each other. Oh, if only it was that easy. Daphne may be confident about her, but Vanna knew that she and Norville aren't out of the woods yet.

Daphne went and got Margrets attention again. "We'll catch up later, but there is a news van outside so we need to get Shaggy out and fast."

"Oh my." Margret gasped. "Brian and I will distract them. I was already thinking of breaking him out myself. Those bastard doctors want to continue to hold my baby hostage here."

"We'll get him out." Vanna said. "Don't you worry."

...

Meanwhile Fred was pacing across the room his friend was currently stuck in. "You're like, going to wear a hole in the floor." Shaggy sighed, already fully dressed yet has no where to go.

"This is ridiculous. What's taking them so long?" Fred cracked open the door and looked around the corner. They couldn't just walk out of here. Before he close the door, he saw two familiar figures turn the corner. He held the door open for them. "Daphne, Vanna. What is going on down there."

"Vanna?" Shaggy sat up straighter, looking to see them walk in. It was so nice to see that she was okay. She seemed different now, even if it's all in his head. Maybe it was because he is seeing her again after everything about her came out. He didn't know what to think, and yet it was making his heart race.

"They won't let him check out and there is a news van." Daphne responded quickly, handing Shaggy his bag. "We need to get you out of here before this place becomes a media circus." She then reached into her purse, digging through her makeup.

"Are you pondering what I am pondering?" Fred looked over Daphnes shoulder into her purse. Daphne looked up at him, smirking.

"I'm sure you are." Daphne opened her compact mirror before turning to Shaggy. "Code Incognito." She went to snatch Vannas sunhat, placing it on Shaggys head. "Come on let's get... grandma ready to go home."

Shaggy groaned. "I hate Code Incognito." Removing the hat with a huff while Daphne took out a pair of scissors and measuring tape.

"What's Code Incognito?" Vanna spoke up, going to help Daphne hold up the dated flower curtains that would be used to divide up the room. She looked over at Scooby who only huffed and looked away from her. Moving closer to his human companion to guard him. Guess Shaggy wasn't the only one who was mad at her.

"Sometimes, we have to hide from people, or go around in disguise." Fred began, ripping the curtains off the rings with a satisfying pop.

"We did it so much that we developed a code name for it." Shaggy finished for them, holding out his arms while Daphne quickly worked her magic. "It's mostly me and Scoob though. No one else seems to wear disguises as much as we do."

"Go get grandma a wheelchair." Daphne smirked at Fred. "It's seems that she's a little extra feeble today."

Shaggy wanted to say something particularly nasty to the both of them, but with Vanna and Scooby in the room he decided not to. He glanced back at Vanna again to find that she was trying to muffle a giggle, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with her. Not yet, he'll deal with all of that later. Right now he needs to focus on getting the heck out of here.

Fred came back with the wheelchair, right as Daphne finished adjusting Vannas hat on Shaggys head. "Right" Daphne said, smiling at her handy work. "Now act as senile as possible."

"No problem, Daphne. This isn't the first time I became a little old lady." He laughed awkwardly, sitting back in the wheelchair.

Just them Margret entered the room, looking a little panicked. "Oh dear..." She then paused when she noticed her son dressed as an old woman. Then continued her panic. "The people from the news are saying that Norville may be the Coolsville Devil."

Shaggy growled, he wanted to stand up and shout that he wasn't a goddamn werewolf. But he wasn't so sure now, maybe Vanna knows. All he could understand that he didn't feel very human anymore.

"Why would they think that?" Fred crossed his arms, to think about a week ago he would have been all over that news. He'll take anything for a breakthrough in their case.

"Apparently an officer found evidence that pointed to Norville." Margret placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward to face her son. "What is going on here? Is this what you guys do? I thought you solved mysteries."

"We do solve mysteries, it's obvious that Shaggy has been framed." The others turned to see Velma standing at the entrance to the room. "By who, I don't know. But that's a sign that we're getting close and someone is getting anxious." Velma paused when she noticed Vanna sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. The other woman didn't say anything, instead she smiled sweetly. Velma dragged her gaze away from her. "Sorry I'm late, there is a lot of people down there. A lot of angry people."

"Well then, time to split." Shaggy rolled the wheelchair forward. "I don't want to get chased out of town again."

"If they know it's Shaggy, then we need to keep our heads low as well." Fred turned to Vanna. "We'll go through the front as a distraction. Vanna, you take Shaggy and Scooby to find another exit. No one know who you are, fortunately."

Vanna nodded, and as Shaggy was rolled out he turned to give Fred the stink eye.

"Man." Fred chuckled in response at the dirty look. "What a nasty old lady."

...

"Listen. Our friend is not the Coolsville Devil." Fred assured the woman who held the microphone to him. "He had nothing to do with this, he was with us the entire time all of that was going on." Fred gave a charismatic grin to the camera. "All that happened here was a terrible mistake on the hospitals part, and they are lucky that Shaggy is a pretty chill dude and wouldn't press charges. No pun intended." There was a muted chuckle amongst the camera crew and some spectators who may or may not be a little disappointed that there was nothing supernatural going on here. But that's not any of their problem.

"So we appreciate if if ya'll leave our friend alone. He's very sick and wants some peace and quiet." Velma added while Fred waved to the camera.

Meanwhile both Vanna and Shaggy found themselves completely lost. Or at least Shaggy felt lost, Vanna seemed to know what she was doing. She was doing this on purpose, he could just feel it. "Vanna, where are we going?"

"I wanted to talk to you, while we have a moment to ourselves." Vannas voice answered from behind. Shaggy turned around to try to look at her, finally coming face to face with the real Vanna Pira.

"I don't think this is a good time, Vanna. Aren't we like, in the middle of something?" Shaggy frowned, turning back around in the wheelchair and crossing his arms. Beside him Scooby gave her a warning growl, but nothing else.

"I just want to apologize for not telling you about all of this sooner." Vanna sighed, continuing forward down the hall. The smell of the hospital was starting to hurt his nose. He never wanted to smell this many chemicals at the same time again.

"Well you should've." Shaggy chose to glare at the muted colors of the tiles that decorated the floor. Despite how uncomfortable he felt about it, Vanna was right to bring this up now. When they get out they're going to be chasing a monster and who knows what. Plus there is the whole thing about someone framing him.

"I guess I was being a little selfish." Vanna continued on, despite how she knew that Shaggy was trying to ignore her. Slowing the wheelchair down to a steady pace. "I wanted you to be human for just a little bit longer. Before everything changes. I never got that chance myself. So I wanted you to have that."

Shaggy remained still in the chair. "So I'm not a.. human anymore." He already knew the answer, Vanna is only confirming his own suspicions.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this..." Vanna grew silent.

"What am I, then? Shaggy asked, gripping the arms of the wheelchair.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Was her only response. She seemed distant now, like he was alone in the middle of the hospital and she back in her home. He felt Scooby nudge his hand with his nose, trying his best to comfort him.

Shaggy could feel something prickle in the back of his mind, like a distant sigh of a dream. Something that just sits right at the tip of his tongue. Like how words almost form when he stares into Vannas eyes. Something did happen while he was away. But it's something that he just couldn't remember. It was making his head hurt trying to do so. The wall that he had desperately tried to build back up was starting to crumble again, and the thought of rebuilding was exhausting. Trying to understand how he felt about Vanna was exhausting. He just wanted to go home now, and pretend that none of this ever happened.

"I do." Shaggy stared at his hands, trying to remember what he looked like with claws. "What's going to happen to me now? Am I going to be stuck under all that fur forever?"

"No." Her voice was sharp, and Shaggy just knew that there was more to that. But he's going to have to get that later. Still. It was a relief to know that. He felt a little better about the situation he was in. He was still in control of himself, at least somewhat.

Finally the trio reached the second entrance to the hospital. Both Shaggy and Scooby were relieved to see the outdoors again. He was tempted to stand up and run for it.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice came up from behind them. Vanna turned to see a sharply dressed woman. "We're from channel 4, do you mind you and your grandmother answering a few questions?"

"Um.." Vanna looked over at the camera man, who gave her a thumbs up. "We're kind of busy, Grandma here really wants to go home."

"I'm sorry, it would only take a moment of your time." The woman was persistent. Vanna wanted to snap back and to tell her to piss off. But Shaggy had other ideas.

"Robert? Is that you?" Shaggy warbled, in a eerily convincing old lady voice. "Come on and sit on Sassy Patties lap, and tell me what you want for Christmas."

The news woman gave him a weird look, but she couldn't really see his face do to the massive sunhat. Though the cameraman behind her took a noticeable step back. Scooby muffled a giggle with his paw.

"Um, anyway. You heard that the Coolsville Devil may be residing in this same hospital. Do you feel safe having your grandmother treated here?"

"We're fine." Vanna smiled cheerfully. Though when she tried to leave, the woman stopped her again.

"Even if theres a inhuman monster that could be roaming these same halls?" The microphone went closer to her face. "What do you think are some of the things that our local authorities could do."

"Puritans." Shaggy was getting desperate for them to leave now, and Daphne did tell him to act like a senile old lady. He thinks. "Tell me about the rabbits, Robert."

But that didn't shake the woman's resolve either. Now more desperate to get out of this situation Shaggy had to resort to the last thing he wanted to do. Reluctantly he stealthy leaned over to grab Scooby's tail, yanking it enough to make the dog emit a low 'pppffttt', in return Scooby made a weird face. Not used to this kind of treatment.

"Mmm..." Shaggy tried not to laugh, they had this coming. "Robert, it just got warmer in here."

"Very nice grandma, thanks for sharing." Vanna said, desperately tried to breathe only from her mouth.

"This is how the prairie dogs assert their dominance."

Finally, that seemed to break the news woman's resolve. Letting them practically run out of the entrance. If the small crew weren't too busy frantically trying to find clear air. They would've caught the tail end of a 'what did you eat, Scoob?!'

Then they would hear the squealing of tires, disappearing from the hospital parking lot.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Yes, I made a fart joke. Because I am a child. Also I made the same literary joke again. I just thought it was funny. If you could find it, you can pat yourself on the back and say 'hey, I read books.'

Also, crazy short chapter. Thought I'd give you a break from the last monster chapter. I swear that was the longest chapter I had written in awhile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Fred had better ideas before. We just don't know which ones yet..**

While Shaggy was trying to get out of the old lady costume. Fred took the van and made a beeline straight for the woods.

"Why are we going back here so soon?" Velma looked up from her laptop. When she didn't get a response, she closed her laptop. "Fred?"

Fred finally looked into the rear view mirror at the rest of them. "I wasn't joking about catching us a werewolf."

"I just got out of the hospital, man." Shaggy handed Vanna back her sunhat. "If I end up back there again, you're dressing up as a little old lady too."

Fred looked back again with a smirk. Yeah right. "I'll take our chances."

It was Daphnes turn to look back at the others, as she was sitting up front with Fred. "Vanna, it's obvious that there is more than one werewolf. Do you have any idea that if it's someone you know?"

Vanna hummed, trying to go through a list of names and faces in her mind. "I don't know a lot of werewolves. Maybe. But I don't know why any of them would leave Transylvania while the goblins are stirring up trouble."

Shaggy suddenly grew very quiet, his own newly refined instinct telling him that something is near. Something is close, something is calling for him. "Fred, pull over."

"What?"

"Pull. Over." Shaggys voice lowered, something needs him. He doesn't know how he knows. He just knows. Whatever it is is making his heart beat faster, he began to pant. It was urgent. "Fred! Now!" He undid his seatbelt with shaking hands.

"Okay.. okay. Hold your horses." Fred said. The van barely slowed to a halt when Vanna pops open the back doors, letting him jump out and head strait into the woods. Followed by Scooby then the others.

"Where are you going?" Daphne struggled to climb over a root with her heels. It wasn't the first time she had to climb in heels, or ran in heels. But these are her favorite pair. If anything happens to them than she'll put both Shaggy and Fred in the hospital.

Finally, much to the others relief. Their friend had stop in a small break in the forest. He stood there, staring up into the sky and around the tops of the tree. He breathed in deeply, picking up a strange scent that made the hair on the back of his neck stand out. It smelt like some kind of oil or even an herb that he can't recognize. "Where are you?" He called out. "I am here.. I'm here."

Vanna turned and gestured the others to stay back. To give him space. Velma and Fred looked confused. But Daphne saw it, even though her friend looked human. He wasn't anymore. If he ever was to begin with that is. Thinking back she remembered the last time when Shaggy looked just a little off, back on Moonscar Island. During the harvest moon after they defeated those strange cat creatures. But this was different. Out in the middle of the woods, she saw something feral in him. It was almost scary. She knew that he wasn't entirely human, but now Daphne felt it in her bones.

From the other side of the small break, they spotted a pair of eyes reflected in the afternoon light. For a moment it seems that the figure would stay in the shadows. Instead a unnaturally large wolf stepped into the light. It's dark brown fur glistening in the sunlight. The creature looked up at Shaggy, who remained in his spot. Unafraid of the creature in front of him, instead Shaggy was a little confused.

Then, when it seems that the trees around them had grown still, the wolf shifted, into a much larger and intimidating form, towering over the other in front of him. His claws and teeth looking as if it could go right through metal. Despite the creature standing in broad daylight, it did not help to calm any frayed human nerves. Even with the knowledge that the van was not to far away, and they could clearly see ahead of them. It seems that the creature standing before them had taken the comfort of that away. This is the way of a monster. A true monster.

Something clicked in the back of Shaggys mind. Vanna may not have known this person. But he did. "I know you, you're Winnie's father."

"I know you as well." The wolfman said in a low growl. "I am glad that I know you, I was starting to think that our true Alpha was going to be just as evil as Dracula."

"No, never." Shaggy looked up at him. "I'm so sorry that it took me this long, Rainn. I like, didn't mean to cause any problems."

"I thought I had to go into the human populated areas to try to look for you. But I knew that you would find me eventually." Rainn lowered his head to meet Shaggys almost matching vermilion colored eyes before facing the ground. "I am proud to step down as Alpha, and I await your orders, sir."

Shaggy slowly turned back and laughed awkwardly. Just a little embarrassed that someone was practically bowing to him. It finally hits him with what he is actually supposed to do and he became painfully aware that he was ill prepared for it. "What are you doing here?"

Rainn followed Shaggys gaze to the others then back at him. "Sibella had taken the throne, but because you had risen and I had to step down. The Goblin Kings followers is still putting up a fight."

"I know that." Shaggy crossed his arms. "Vanna told me all of that."

"I figured as much, but Sibella sent me to protect you as well. As you can see, I have been holding them off for sometime now. I may be getting old, but I haven't lost my touch." Rainn laughed, scratching the side of his face with his claws. "I know that Vanna does her job very well, but Sibella wanted to send reinforcements. We can never be too safe with the Goblin Kings influences remaining strong."

"Rainn, the humans here are moments away from sending an angry mob into the forest. It's not safe for you. I know Winnie will kill me if anything happens to you." Shaggy pointed to the general direction to town. He felt a little crazy for ordering someone around, especially someone who is much bigger and stronger than him.

"Winnie would never dare to harm a single hair on your head." Rainn crossed his arms with a disgusted snort. "That would be treason and I raised her better than that."

"That's not the point." Shaggy sighed heavily, feeling a little red in the face. "There's a fake werewolf in these woods too and we're trying to catch him. And to like, make it worse, someone framed me for being a werewolf."

"You are a werewolf. Even though it's clear you never tried to take form. You have that look in your eye." Rainn cuts him off, and Shaggy was ready to growl at him. So much for being an Alpha if others are going to still talk down at him.

"I know. I know. But it's like, fake evidence and I don't want the humans to know." Shaggy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go back home, tell the others that you found me. Tell them that I'm fine."

"I will do just that." Rain gently bumped heads with him, rubbing across the top of his head and face to get his scent. "The others will be joyful to hear that our true Alpha has risen once more. We hope that you'll come to Transylvania." Rainn shifted back into a real looking wolf again. Disappearing into the forest before Shaggy could really give him an answer.

Only then when he was gone, Shaggy felt his knees knock together. Fear finally catching up with him after all this time...

What did he just do? He's apparently a werewolf and he let another werewolf rub his face against his so he could tell the others that Shaggy is not only their alpha, but he is actually acting like one. He wasn't cut out for this. He can't lead a pack of werewolves. He could barely keep Scooby on a leash. Or hold down a job or even have a remotely healthy romantic relationship with anyone. He's SHAGGY for Christs sake, he's not leader material, he's bait. This is ridiculous. This is, this is so crazy. What is he going to do?! Who the hell does he think he is?

He felt Vannas hand on his back. "Spoken like a true Alpha." Her words were soft, and he found something to hold on to and ground his spiraling thoughts. He avoided her attempt at eye contact. He couldn't handle it, he always felt like he was going to get lost when he does. But her hand on his back was enough. They have a job to do. He has his name to clear. Despite what had happened, he was happy to have Vanna to keep him grounded.

"What just happened..?" Velma took a shaking step forward. Pointing to where Rainn had disappeared. "That was... that was a werewolf." She took off her glasses to clean it, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she knew the truth. She couldn't deny it anymore. "Shaggy, what happened? How did you know him?"

"Well..." Shaggy shrugged. "I know the whole Dracula racing story is kind of weird, but somehow I have weirder stories..."

"Good to know, Shaggy." Fred said, while looking just a little pale. "Anything else that you would like to share? Before we run into Frankenstein or a Mummy or something."

"Nah." Vanna casually waved him off. "They don't like to stray far from from Transylvania."

"Okay." Fred squeaked. Turning to leave for the van. "I have traps. They're in the car. Let's do something normal now."

Daphne perked up, following behind Fred. "Right, normal. We can do that. We have a job to do."

The others went back to the van, leaving Shaggy, Vanna and Scooby standing in their spot. "They have a point." Shaggy soon followed behind. But before Vanna could move, Scooby stopped her.

"Ranna." He looked up at her, she stopped. Seeing how serious the dog looked. "I rorgive rou."

The dogs words were simple, and it took Vanna a moment to understand what he meant. She then realized that Scooby was more of an extension of Shaggy than just a pet. They were a duo and practically attached at the hip. So not only did she had hurt Shaggy, but she had hurt Scooby as well. She didn't even realize it. Yes, his words were simple, and to the point. It still made her eyes water. She reached down to gently pet the dog. "Thank you. Let's never go through that again."

"Reah." The dog grinned, before trotting away to catch up with Shaggy. Vanna soon followed.

...

It taken them the rest of the afternoon, but they had finally found it. Most of the road that was leading up to it was mostly dirt, and over the decades was reclaimed by nature. But they found it. About time too.

Fred tossed the net over his shoulder and slid open the the massive industrial door. Inside of the large, crumbling building was mostly darkness. But there was something off here, it was in the gust of air that had hit the gang. Fred flinched at how loud their entrance was. Hoping that it didn't attract any attention.

"Alright gang." Fred turned on his heels. "Shaggy. You, Scooby and Vanna take the upstairs. Daphne, Velma and I will take the lower sections. We'll meet up here before nightfall. That only gives us a few hours to set everything up."

"Right." Daphne dug out a flashlight from Velmas bag, shining it on the rafters that hung above them. "Before this place gets any creepier."

"Reah." Scooby shivered. "Reepy."

...

"I don't think it's very safe up here." Shaggy said, trying to be as light as possible when he climbed up the very unstable looking set of stairs. Scooby reached up the top first, sniffing the ground and the air around him. Vanna followed closely behind.

Taking out his cellphone, he turned on the flashlight and began to look around the room. There was nothing there, just like Wendell had said. Not only there was nothing here, it was hitting too close to home for him anyway. He and Scooby should've just stayed in the van. Or he should've listened to Wendell and backed out while there was still time.

Vanna stepped ahead of them, her own pocket sized flashlight in hand. All that was up here was a very old looking office. She gently turned the doorknob to find that it was locked. That's strange, she thought that this place was abandoned.

"Why did you kill Dracula?" Shaggys question came out of nowhere, and she almost jumped. Vanna turned around to see him looking at her. Scooby sat between them, looking between the pair in confusion.

Vanna sighed, lowering her flashlight. "I had to. He was an evil vampire and I was just doing my job."

"Am I just a job?" Shaggy lowered his own light, letting his arm hang loosely at his side. Staring at her expectantly, he knew that he shouldn't put someone on the spot like this. But he had to know and he couldn't think of a better time.

"No.. I mean. I had to bring you to Transylvania. But not like that. I wouldn't do that to you." Vanna stepped forward, but Shaggy instinctively leaned back.

"I wish I can believe you." He looked down at his shoes, continuing forward. Vanna didn't argue, knowing that neither of them were ready to start up with.. whatever they had before.

Instead she concentrated on trying to open the door. "Norville..." She called out to him. "Can you pop open this door?"

Shaggy looked back at her, giving her an odd look. "What are you.. have you seen me? I have like, toothpick arms."

Vanna stepped back from the door. "Just try it. The door is locked and I don't have anything to pick the lock with."

He sighed, stepping in front of her and grabbing the doorknob. "I'm telling you, that I..." He trailed off when the door, with no real effort on his part, popped open. The only evidence that the door had been locked was the destroyed beam of wood that once held pieces of the doorknob and lock. "I... I didn't even feel that."

Without a word, Vanna brushed by him. Shining her light around the small office. Meanwhile Shaggy stayed back, staring at his own hands in terror. Scooby nudged him, but he didn't acknowledge the dog. Was this just a glimpse into his future..? He doesn't know if he really likes that or not.

Vanna dragged her finger across the desk. Pulling up no dust. "Someone has been working in here." She looked over at Shaggy, who still remained in his spot. "Come look at this." She picked up a folder, and started to flip through it. "These are... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I." Shaggy looked up from his hands. "Is that all I can do?"

She shook her head, with a smile. "No. You have a few extra gifts as well, a perk of being a true Alpha."

As a response he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Are you going to tell me what they are?"

Vanna shrugged. "I'm not so sure. I don't know a lot about your kind. Werewolves tend to keep to themselves. I only know the basic facts."

He could see why. Oh man, he could probably tie a metal rod into a knot. A few years ago, he thought having something akin to comic book super powers would be awesome. Now he's worried about breaking something... or someone.

Shaggy took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves as best as he can. "Is there anything you do know?"

Vanna thought for a moment, tapping her fingers on the desk thoughtfully. She looked as if she was debating on what to tell him than trying to think of anything. As if he couldn't handle all of this. Well he can, just get it over with.

"I do know that you're the judge, jury and executioner. So I figured your extra gifts relate to that." Vanna went back to looking around the room again. "I also know that you're now immortal." She said as if it was the most normal thing ever. Well, she was probably used to weird stuff like that. Not him. It startled him, and he felt the room shift slightly in response. Immortal?

"Oh..." Shaggy stood there, mouth agape like some sort of idiot. "So like... uh. Like I'm never going to die..."

"Well you can still die." Vanna finally picked up the file that was on the desk. Looking through it for any kind of clue. "Just not from old age."

Shaggy laughed awkwardly. "So I'm just going to be twenty four for a really, really... really long time."

"Yeah." Vanna shrugged. "You're like me, you're going to live as long as something doesn't try to kill you. You're the true Alpha, true Alphas are immortal. But that's all I know. I swear."

He knew that now was not a very good time try to process any of this. He also knew he still couldn't trust Vanna, but he had to believe her with that, it just felt right. Now he has to cope with the idea of his friends and family growing old and dying around him.

Shaggy forced himself back into what they were supposed to be doing. Finally stepping into the office. Taking out his cellphone he turned on the camera. "Vanna, put the file back where you found it. I'm going to take some pictures."

"Right." Vanna agreed, before opening some curtains to let what little light could reach them through the filthy and clouded windows.

Suddenly a deep groan startled the three of them, rattling under the floor boards. Hair instantly standing up on the back of his neck again. This place should be condemned. "I think we like, got what we came for." He took a careful step back. "Let's find the others. Maybe they have something too."

...

So far the places they have explored turned up nothing. Just some old crates and decaying piles of wood. Right now he was feeling pretty stupid. Every instinct inside of him was telling him that this was the right place. There was something here. There had to be something here.

Meanwhile Fred was setting up the final touches of his trap. It was a basic set up, nothing too fancy. It's a fauxwolf, Fred is not going to bing his best nets. They deserve better than that. He took a step back to admire his work with a satisfied sigh. "There... now we just need to wait until our bad guy shows up."

"If he ever does, that is." Daphne crossed her arms. "I'm not staying here overnight."

Fred shrugged in response. "We can always come back tomorrow to check the trap." He looked over to Velma. "What do you think, Velms?"

"Wait." Velma shined her flashlight over some plain looking crates. "These look brand new."

Fred and Daphne followed the beam of light, going to inspect the crate they had missed while setting up the trap. "Crap, we don't have a crowbar." He tried to pry the crates open himself but to no avail.

Daphne shined her own light around the room, finding an old metal pipe. "There. Maybe this could help?"

Fred peaked his head from the other side of the crate to see the pipe. "Daphne, you're a genius."

"I try." She shrugged giving them a cheeky grin. Gracefully stepping over a old wooden beam. Fred took the makeshift crowbar and tried to pry the lid open. Without needing to ask, the girls jumped in to help. The three of them began to cheer when the lid of the crate finally popped open.

Excitedly Velma shined her light into the crate, then paused. Then went pale. "Oh my god... Oh my god. Whatever you do. Don't touch anything."

"Is that.." Daphne took out her own light again. "Fred, what is that? Please tell me what I think that is."

"That is... a lot of illegal looking... oh god." Fred poked the tightly wrapped packages with a stick. "We need to get out of here, we need to tell someone."

Suddenly there was a click behind them, and a cold metal cylinder pressed against the back of Fred's head. "Going somewhere?" A heavily disguised voice cooed playfully at them. As if they were just flies caught in a web. Fred instantly raised his arms, turning to see a large creature holding a shotgun and was in a very believable wolf costume. He knew that it was a costume from years of experience... and because the mouth didn't move. "Step away from the goods, and stand over there with the girls."

Fred did just that, going as slow as he could. "Easy man, we don't mean any trouble."

"Oh but I think you do." He gestured to the corner where there was a pile of rope and then the net that hung above the entrance. Fred frowned at the missed opportunity. "Now get over there. We're going to have us a little talk."

...

When they mostly finished searching the upper levels, it was quickly realized that they were just wasting time. Somehow the three managed to find a hole in the roof, letting in the final beams of the sunset in. The warm reds and even some pinks casting most of the trees in shadow. Despite what was going on, it was beautiful up here. They could at least say that.

"It's going to get dark soon." Shaggy stared up at the sunset. "We need to find the others, set up Fred's trap and then get the heck out of here."

"In a minute." Vanna wrapped her arms around one of the broken wood beams. "The sunsets are nice in Transylvania, but I missed them here... I wanted to go home for so long."

"You can do that now." Shaggy found himself giving her a weak smile, though it didn't do much to perk up his mood. After all he was well known for being just a little too stubborn for his own good, being able to hold a grudge for a very long time. "Can you? No one is stopping you anymore."

"You're right. But my home is gone now." She looked over at him. "Treasure yours, while you still have it. Because it may be gone one day."

He didn't know what to say about that. But thankfully he was distracted by something dropping over the far side of the room. He snapped his attention away from her. "What was that?"

The dogs ears perked up as well. But he didn't move from his spot while Shaggy instinctively went to check out what was disturbing the the stillness around them. Though, as it was always the nature of his bad luck, he didn't get far. The wood suddenly giving out from under him.

"Raggy!" Scooby stopped at the edge of the massive hole. Trying to spot his friend in the inky blackness.

"Norville?!" Vanna also peaked over the edge, holding on to a more steady beam of wood to keep her balance. "Norville! Are you okay?"

Silence. Then a groan.

"Hang on, we'll get help." She called down again. But he didn't hear them. He couldn't. He slipped back into a familiar blackness. The very last thing his mind registered before blacking out was someone calling his name. Then gunshots.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Hey look. Another cliffhanger. Muh ha ha ha...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Cue in the Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast. But not really, because we can't afford it.**

"Order! Order!" A newly sworn in Mayor Poubelle held out his hands behind the podium. "There will be order under my roof." He spoke, just a little too smugly. Yet things began to calm down to a anxiously charged murmur amongst the people who decided to attend the very rarely called town meeting. "Now you all know why I called for this meeting. We have ourselves a werewolf problem on our hands."

Hands from the crowd shot up, and a middle aged woman spoke out. "When it's going to be safe for our children?!"

"Oh." Mayor Poubelle laughed heartily. "Safety is a very important feature to have in a community just as this. It is my top priory. Safety is a god given right."

Hands shot up again. This time an younger man stood up. "Hey, one time a group of friends and I chased a werewolf out of the old drive in theater a few years back. Maybe the bastard came back for round two."

People behind the man began to chatter, some of them even 'whooped'. The middle aged woman stood up again. "What do you think he came back for?"

The younger man shrugged. "I don't know. The children?"

"Not the children!"

Another person stood up, holding a microphone. "What do you think about the boy who came back to life? The hospital reported that he just disappeared out of thin air."

"VAMPIRE!" Poubelle slammed his fist onto the podium, making the microphone feedback hum. "Like I said before, demonic red eyes, those sharpen teeth. Now disappearing? He probably shape sifted. A classic case of vampirism if I had ever seen one." Poubelle slammed the podium again, almost making the microphone bounce.

"People are saying that he's the Coolsville Devil." Another woman in the way back spoke up.

"We might not even have a werewolf on our hands after all." Poubelle pointed to the crowd. "We just might have an vampire infestation. Fortunately for the good people of Coolsville. I have dealt with these creatures before."

"What do we do?" A reporter, who was standing near by asked, the camera man beside him zoomed in closer to the Mayors face.

"What do you think we do?" Poubelle dragged his thumb across his neck. "Right through the heart." He paused again, for effect. "Before he gets the children."

 **"Not the children!"**

"Hang on! Hang on!" A new voice came over the crowd. Brian stood up, holding out his hands. "What the hell are we doing? Don't you people hear yourselves?!"

"Just who the heck are you?" Poubelle pointed to the large, balding angry man that was Brian.

"My name is Brian Smith!" He pointed to himself. "You know that man who survived terrible medical practice? That's my son... well stepson. But he's my son." He looked over to the other members that attended the meeting. "Have you people lost your minds? This is Shaggy we're talking about. You know, a member of Mystery Inc? The same Mystery Inc. that had put our town on the map? He's not a vampire, but now he has to go into hiding because of you people."

"What are you? Some kind of monster sympathizer?" Poubelle pointed a accusing finger at the other man.

"No! Am I the only one here with more than half of a brain cell." Brian pointed to the previous man who had spoken up. "I mean, you and your idiot friends probably just chased out someone with a skin and hair disorder. Who just wanted to see a movie." Brian wagged his finger at the man like he was scolding a child. "Shame on you."

"Sounds like a monster sympathizer to me. Am I'm not going to have that under my roof." Poubelle pointed to security. "Get out of my town hall you monster lover."

"You idiots. There's no such things as monsters!" Brian barked. Even as two members of the security team came to escort him out. "Mayor Poubelle? More like Mayor Shitwhistle. I know who I'm not voting for when the next election rolls around."

"Out!" Poubelle pointed to the door.

"Shitwhistle!"

"OUT!" He called again, watching the man get dragged out with the loud satisfying slam of the oak doors. "That man is clearly under the influence of the vampire. This is more serious than we thought.."

...

Shaggy woke up with a terrible headache. But other than the brief double vision. He was fine. He sat up, looking at the pieces of broken wood. That was.. really clumsy and embarrassing. How long was he out? Shakily he stood up, grasping the side of whatever he was in. What is this? Shaggy took out his phone and groaned again at the shattered screen. Guess there was no way of calling for help. He took a sharp intake of breath when he found it incredibly easy for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He had no clue that he could even do that until now. Shaggy looked at his hands again to see that he still looked human. Well, as human as he is going to get now.

He stared up at the entrance of the hole, there was no one there. He could've sworn that someone was there. He massaged his temples with a groan, eventually his mind came back into focus. Scooby and Vanna calling down to him. Gunshots. Gunshots? GUNSHOTS!

Despite the nausea inducing headache, Shaggy forced himself to stand up. Reaching around for something to grip on to. What did he fall in? He knew that it wasn't the first floor. It didn't matter though. His finger tips digging into the wood. Finding that whatever he had fallen into, he had no problem climbing out of. Finally crawling onto the second floor.

It was only when the moonlight was able to reach him is when he discovers a trail of red dripping down one of his arms. He must've landed on something, or was cut on his way down. He gently cupped his shoulder and hissed. He might need stitches after this. Just another injury to add to his list. He was then reminded of the hideous burn on his hand, that he hoped would heal someday.

Ripping off the bottom of his now ruined green shirt, he quickly wrapped the torn piece of clothing around his arm. He didn't care much for this shirt, he had plenty just like them at home. Maybe it was a time for change? He mused to himself. If he is immortal, then he knew that the same outfit would get boring after a few hundred years. He held his arm, leaning forward slightly at the gravity of his own thoughts. He's thinking in terms of centuries now, but what spooked him that it came to him so easily. To think that there was a time, not so long ago, where he was so worried about what's going to happen to him in a year.

Then his nose picked up familiar scents. Daphne's shampoo, Fred's favorite cologne, that book smell from Velma, Scooby's... ew. Scooby really needs a bath. Cinnamon. They're nearby, they're in trouble. He got on his knee but before he could stand he noticed the moon just outside of the hole in the roof. How it felt like it was looking down at him. Reminding Shaggy of what he is now.

He knew what he had to do. As terrifying as it sounded. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it happen. Feeling something inside of him shift and twist.

...

"We don't know what you're talking about." Daphne was too afraid to try to wiggle out of the ropes. "Please, we won't tell anyone."

"It's too late for that." The costumed criminal cocked his gun. The gang was already scared enough after the madman had fired off many warning shots around them. "You know way too much now."

Beside them Scooby growled, trying to get out of the crate the fauxwolf nailed him in. Vanna, despite being tied up, crossed her legs. "A real werewolf doesn't use a shotgun like that, or at least a ugly shot gun." She scrunched up her nose, not flinching when the barrel was pointed under her chin. She survived for over forty years in Dracula Castle, this was nothing.

"The bitchy one goes first." The fauxwolf hissed, but before he could pull the trigger. Vanna began to giggle. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know why you're so calm." Vanna grinned up at him. "You should be scared."

"Scared of what? You?" He laughed.

"No." Vanna looked over his shoulder at something that was standing right behind him. "Him."

The fauxwolf stood up straighter, but had done nothing to make up the difference with the towering, massive figure that was standing right behind him. Breathing heavily down his neck.

"That's not Rainn." Fred mumbled.

"You're right, Fred." Velma inched closer to him and Daphne. "He's bigger." Beside her Daphne remained speechless. She had gotten her answer, and it was not Scooby Doo in Shaggys clothes.

The fauxwolf slowly turned around, only to be greeted by unnaturally sharpened and glistening teeth, and the loud inhuman roar that soon followed.

The fauxwolf screamed, dropping his shot gun and running away. Hopping out of a large, broken window. Before Shaggy took after him, he swiped down and clawed through the side of the crate that Scooby was kept in like it was nothing. Though the dog was now free, he chose to remain frozen in the crate. Ignoring the petrified dog, he quickly slices through the others ropes. Except for one.

"Hey." Vanna called out, still tied to a wooden pole. "You forgot me." In response, Shaggy only briefly snorted at her before jumping out of the window. She looked back at the others, shrugging. "I guess he's still mad at me."

While Daphne and Velma worked to untie Vanna. Fred went over to Scooby. "You can come out now. You're free."

"I'm rine." The dog said through his frozen grin, ears stuck back. "I rive here now."

"Come on, it was just Shaggy." Fred grabbed the dog by his front paws and began to pull him out.

"Rhat's not Raggy." The dog protested, even in his frozen state Fred managed to drag him out. "rour're rying."

"Oh boy. How were you not paying attention?" Fred gave a half hearted, holy shit he just got the life scared out of him chuckle. "Have we got news for you."

...

Running through these woods felt natural for him. He was meant to be here, he was meant to exist amongst the trees and the darkness around him. The welcoming sensation surrounded him, making him almost forget about the task at hand. It was the most carefree he had ever truly felt in years.

Finally, he came across a hastily torn off costume that was draped over a nearby bush. He leaned in to sniff the costume, then smelling the air. Somehow he lost the fauxwolf. But it wasn't over yet. Shaggy has his scent now, and even though he doesn't know how to track something yet. He will find who ever tied up and threatened his pack. Though not defeated, Shaggy turned around to the direction to the warehouse to find his friends.

And there she was, standing out in the middle of a field. Alone. He licked his chops. Though it was not because he wanted to eat her, his instincts were telling him to do something else. But he shook it off. He wasn't as scared of his new instincts as he thought he would be. It's like when a human has a feeling about something, it doesn't mean it has to happen. His instincts, like that of a human was only a suggestion. Though he would admit that it was a stronger suggestion then what he was used to. No longer he is a human looking in on a world he didn't understand. This was his body. The same body he was always in control of. Getting low to hide in the tall grass and weeds, Shaggy soundlessly crept forward. The only thing to give him away was his breathing and the rustling of plantlike.

Vanna stood in her spot, looking around the forest at the direction that Shaggy had disappeared in. Hope he didn't do something too extreme. A breeze crept up behind her and she turned to see him standing there, a creature who could rule over even the bravest of humans. But Vanna wasn't scared. She only saw his injured arm. "Are you okay?"

Shaggy remained quiet, before closing the glowing red orange eyes. He then began to shrink down, taking a more familiar werewolf shape. Then it too slipped off of him. Like removing a glove. Leaving only the shape of a tired and a very dirty human in its wake. Whose clothes were torn and barely hanging off of him. He didn't make much eye contact with her, like how she wanted. But he did smile weakly. Not even caring if his hair was sticking out in all places and his face was covered in smudges of dirt. "I am. I guess..."

"You're a mess." Vanna thumbed the torn edge of his shirt.

"I know." He said, though a bit lifeless. Before gently grabbing her hand and pushing it away from him.

"Hey... buddy." Fred slowly approached him, arms out in a non threatening way like how someone would approach a cornered animal. "How are you doing?"

Shaggy narrowed his eyes. "Fred. I swear..."

Fred lowered his arms, looking back at the others. "He's fine."

Scooby approached next, head lowered and ears back. Shaggy went on his knee to hug the dog. "It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Ri know." Scooby smiled, happy to see that his friend is back. Or at least a new version of his friend.

Again, even though they are tired of surprises. A new light had shined on them. One that was more powerful than the little flashlights that they had been working with.

"What the hell?!" Wendell stepped over a log. "I told you meddling kids to stay out of these woods. It's too dangerous."

"We're sorry." Fred couldn't think of any excuse to explain why they were out here. If he tried it would only make the officer more angry.

"And you!" Wendell pointed at Shaggy. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I am very disappointed in you Norville Rogers. To think you know a person. Chief wants me to bring you in."

"Wait." Velma stepped forward. "Officer please, Shaggy isn't the Coolsville Devil. He's been framed."

"How so?" Wendell placed his hands on his hips, before pointing to the very dirty man. "Evidence doesn't lie, you know that."

"Uncle Wendell." Shaggy hadn't used the given nickname in a long time, but it hope it still had the same effect on him. Wendell had been a good family friend for years, he had watched Shaggy and Maggie grow up. He hoped that counts as something. "Please. It's me. You know I'm not a werewolf. We were just attacked by the real werewolf and like, I just want to go home." Shaggy stood up. He gestured to his clothes. "Look at me, my clothes are all torn up because of that thing."

Wendells frown twitched, but finally he gave in. "Fine. But I swear, this my last warning."

Shaggy smiled, shaking the mans hand. "Thank you man, I owe you one." He was ready to leave when he picked up a familiar scent coming from the man, instinctively he stared into the older mans eyes and froze.

Standing there, slack jawed, he had discovered what Vanna had called a 'perk' from being the true Alpha. Gazing into the older mans eyes, Shaggy saw... everything.

"You okay, boy?" Wendell took his hand back, surprised at the effort it took to remove it from Shaggys grip. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Used to his friends weirdness by now, Fred gently grabbed Shaggy by the shoulders and yanked him away. "Sorry." He apologized. Wendell only gave him a weird look. "We had a long night." Fred explained briefly. Pulling Shaggy away. "You know. The usual. We're never going to do that again."

It didn't help their case much. But it was enough to get Shaggy in the van, followed by the others who practically threw themselves in the back. Fred didn't waste time with his usual van related nonsense, practically flooring the gas petal before Wendell changed his mind.

...

Shaggy was quiet on their trip back into town. Frozen in his seat. Daphne reached across to take his hand. "Shaggy? Are you okay?"

"Are we going to talk about what we just witnessed today?" Velma spoke up, furiously cleaning her glasses. A nervous habit she had gotten into when things didn't fit logically in her mind.

"Wendell is the Coolsville Devil." Shaggys voice was uneven when he finally spoke up. "I... I saw it..." Slowly he turned to Vanna, who sat next to Daphne. "Vanna... what... I saw it. It was like I was there. But.. I was him. What did I do?"

"I think that was one of those perks of being a true Alpha." Vanna shrugged.

"Judge, jury, and executioner." Daphne repeated Vannas words from one of their first nights together. "That's what you said. Vanna. That how he does it." Daphne squeezed his hand in a attempt to reassure her friend. Though it didn't do much.

"Thanks I..." He bared his teeth, lowering his head. "I.." His shoulders began to shake, as dry sobs began to wrack his body. "He... he shot dad."

This time Fred slammed on his brakes, snapping his head back to look at Shaggy. "What?!"

Shaggy shook his head, there was only three other times he had cried in recent memory. When he was adjusting to life after his father, when he thought something happened to Scooby and when he found out that he may had fallen in love with Vanna shortly after he had thrown her out. "All those Christmases, and birthdays and.. and holidays that... that man had taken a part of. He wasn't there to support us. He was..." He let go of Daphnes hand and chose to grip onto the arm of his seat. "He was gloating. He knew what he did... he knew what he did."

Scooby crawled up, leaning against him. Shaggy turned to hug him, burying his face into the dogs neck and continued to sob.

Wordlessly, Fred puts the van back in drive. Continuing on their trip.

"Lets all stay at my place." Daphne spoke up. "It's the safest place in town." She paused. "From humans, that is..."

Silence quickly returned to the van. Save for the sounds of their friend breaking down.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I rewrote most of the story to fit Poubelle (from Music of the Vampire) in for just one joke, a joke that I am sure was thought of when they were making that movie but then they realized that it was a children's movie. So I took care of that. If you ever need a Scooby writer, WB, I'm your gal. I promise I'll try really hard not to use any naughty language or any of my usual shenanigans.

Also, Brian was a makeshift character I created to fill in some holes, but he's becoming one of my favorite characters I had created. He's just a old grumpy stepdad with a big old beer gut who is not afraid to sass a politician on live TV. We all have a Brian in our life. Don't deny it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Oh my...**

When he closes his eyes, that is all he could see now.

 _'Jack turns around "I think someone in the police force is a part of this, Wendell. But for now I just want to go home and see my kids."_

 _Wendell takes out a second gun, before Jack could barely register what was happening there was a bullet going through his head.'_

Shaggy tried to turn it off. But that was all he could think of. It was all he could see when he closed his eyes.

 _'"I think someone in the police force is a part of this, Wendell. But for now I just want to go home and see my kids."_

 _Wendell takes out the gun, and shoots him. Not even flinching. Not even waiting to hear Jack beg for his life.'_

Again.

'" _I think someone in the police force is a part of this, Wendell. But for now I just want to go home and see my kids."_

 _Wendell takes out his gun.'_

Again.

'" _I just want to go home and see my my kids."_

 _Wendell shoots him, like the past ten years of working together never mattered_.'

 **Again**.

 _"I just want to go home."_

Shaggy sat up in bed, fingers tangling through his hair. Heart pounding heavily, breathing heavily in a attempt to slow it down. But he felt as if he had ran a marathon. His hands turned to fists in his hair. If he wasn't too careful, he would rip it from his scalp. He bared his teeth. The brief look of hurt and betrayal and sadness in his fathers eyes haunted him. It was the last thing he had ever did. What was the last things running through his mind. His life? Wendell killing him in cold blood? His children? Home?

It didn't help that he wasn't home himself. As he and Scooby were curled up in one of the plenty spare beds in Blake Manor. Shaggy threw the sheets off of him. He needed to get out of this room. He needed to do anything but not think about his father's murder.

Sneaking out of the bedroom, with the kind of quiet that he's still quite not used to. Shaggy decided to wonder around the massive mansion. Hoping not to wake anyone, but then again he knew that none of them would blame him. How could they? If they understood what he had seen earlier, none of them would be sleeping so peacefully.

Finally he found a balcony overlooking most of the town whose lights were still visible. It's beautiful out here, Blake Manor was built to have this kind of view and even became a landmark building for the town. The land itself was historical, and the Blake family took great care to not to disturb the land as much as possible.

Quietly sliding the glass door open, he stepped out. Letting the breeze hit his face. It was peaceful out here, away from sound and energy. But then his nose picked up something familiar. Cinnamon. He suppressed a shiver.

"Norville?"

Across the other side of the large balcony was Vanna wrapped in a silk bathrobe. She was startled by his presence as well, not expecting him to be up so late. She tightened the bathrobe around herself before looking away from him. "I'll leave you alone." She lowered her gaze and prepared to leave, things were weird between them as is. Perhaps she was afraid of making it worse? Somehow.

He knew that he wanted to be alone, but he found himself reaching for her anyway. "Wait..." he grabbed her arm. Gently pulling her back. "Vanna I..." Shaggy lets go of her, taking a step back when he realizes how close he was. "Sorry. I, just like, couldn't sleep."

"I can imagine." Vanna leaned against the railing. "I wouldn't know what to do if I had to see all of that."

Maybe she would know what to do, because he's not handling it very well. So much for being so powerful. Just because someone has all these gifts now, doesn't mean they know how to use it. It's just power. Shaggy is still just as clueless as any other normal human. "It's... all I could see. I don't know what to do."

Vanna looked down, before reluctantly taking his hand. When she found that he didn't snatch it back, she lets out a sigh of relief. "Norville. We will get him. He will not get away with this."

He knew that she was right, she was always right. He found himself even smiling just a little bit. After fourteen years, he had finally gotten his answers. There was peace in knowing the truth, and he found that he liked the truth a whole lot. He then realized something, maybe, he can find more answers. Shaggy allowed himself a deep breath before finally letting himself look at her. To really look at her and those brilliant golden eyes of hers. He felt lost in them, and once more the feeling of words trying to form at the tip of his tongue quickly returned.

Then suddenly, it did. Like with Wendell there was a flash and he saw everything. He saw her. How miserable her life was with Dracula. How she had spent most of her life wondering who she is to the point where she found her coven and the important task that was soon given to her.

Then, like a surreal outer body experience, he saw himself through her eyes. He saw himself as a werewolf for the first time, how she knew that he had to go home. He felt her relief when he won. He should've known better, he knew that there was something about her that he still trusted deep down inside. Years drifted by and he saw her stake Dracula and her next assignment, how she was told to not interfere too much. He then saw himself again, and her conflicting emotions that followed as she played the role of the idiot widow.

Then words began to form, along with the emotions that she had discovered once more. The same that he had desperately tried to lock away. He saw her trying to make eye contact with him. Vanna almost begging him to break through and see the real her. She was here, the entire time she had been desperate for a way for him to find her.

Shaggy drifted back into reality, blinking owlishly at her and his surroundings. It wasn't just a glimpse that he was fortunately enough to have when he looked through Wendell. Vanna wanted him to see all of that, she wanted him to know.

He gently reached up to cup her cheek. "Vanna I..." He kissed her. Pulling each other closer, and he was relived to find that they still fit. He lead her back against the wall, and Vanna reached out to grab the door that lead back to her guest bedroom. Swinging the door open for them.

"Get in." She said, still pressed against her mouth. He kissed her harder, grabbing her thighs and picking her up. She was the one. She was his mate. He could see that now, and maybe, despite the wall. Despite how he had locked away his more vulnerable emotions to protect himself. He had always known.

"It'll be my pleasure."

... (Puritans, remember?)...

He was happy to just lay here with his chosen mate and forget about the world around them. Happy to just have his fingers tangled in her hair, and her head on his chest. But of course his mind began to wonder.

He glanced down at her, though the only thing he could see was her hair. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

She craned her head up to look at him. "Sure hun. What is it?"

He paused, wondering if he should even ask. Though curiosity was starting to get the best of him. "Did you ever like, love him?"

Now it was her turn to take a moment, though he was relieved that she wasn't offended, and that she knew who he was asking about. "Sometimes I did." She began slowly, returning her head to his chest. "Sometimes he did something really sweet and I wondered how I could even finish what I was sent to do..." She sighed. "Then he would do something unforgivably cruel, sometimes to someone smaller. Sometimes to me... and I remember what I was there for."

"How did you even carry on with life after all of that." Shaggy asked. "I don't think I could."

"I just did." He felt her smile against his chest. "Sometimes, it's the best thing you can do. Live and even find some happiness again."

"I'm glad you did it then, because you're here now." He said, pulling her closer.

"I'm glad too." She whispered back, reaching up to kiss his jaw. "Very glad."

He paused again. Despite how exhausted he was. He still couldn't even think about finding some sleep. "What are we like, going to do about Wendell? He's still out there."

Vanna sat up with a gasp. She then leaned over him with a devilish grin. "I know what we can do..."

"What?" Shaggy asked simply, surprised that he wasn't startled by how sharp her teeth could look in low light. Or how her eyes almost glistened, though not like an animal.

"We bring your dad back from the dead." She said simply. He could only stare up at her.

...

No one in their right mind would be up at this ungodly hour. No one except for Officer Wendell that is. As he was always the first, and last person to leave the station.

He whistled loudly, listening for the brief echo that followed. This town is completely dead around this time. His home was only a few blocks away from the station, so he had always enjoyed the peaceful walk across the town. Tonight was no exception. As the only thing he had as company was the chirping of crickets, the streetlights and the moon.

"Full moon tonight." He murmured to himself. "Kind of freaky."

At first, he didn't notice how still the air around him became. Only until he no longer heard the faint echo of his whistle. Instead, his hearing picked up someone behind him, whispering. Though the words, he could not understand. He began to slow down, growing aware that whatever sound, whether be his footsteps or even his own breathing made was muted. Whoever was whispering was getting close to him. He kept going. He had to so he wouldn't draw any suspicion towards himself.

The whispering began to grow louder, he heard it begin to move closer towards him. But he didn't look back. It was probably just some lunatic, Wendell reasoned with himself. If he ignored the fella than he would be left alone eventually.

But he was wrong. As the whispering grew louder, he felt a moist and hot breath on the back of his neck. Like some sort of wild animal. Wendell, who already had enough of a experience with large, wolf like creatures for tonight, grabbed his taser gun and quickly turned and pointed it around. "Get back you... you.."

He lowered his taser, finding that he still was the only person who was crazy enough to be out here. Wendell lowered his weapon. Sweat beginning to bead at his temples. He could still feel the breath on the back of his neck. His mind must be going. It had to be.

"Wendell..." The whispering started up again, it was beginning to surround him. Wendell picked up the pace, despite how heavy his legs felt. He was almost home, with his favorite chair and beer waiting for him.

The voices around him grew louder, now shouting at him. Wendell covered his ears. "Leave me alone, you punks." He called out. Almost home. He could do this.

Suddenly the voice left, leaving his ears ringing loudly. He stopped to catch his breath. Then paused, his ears now picking up something more recognizable. The sound of heavy boots on pavement.

Slowly Wendell turned to see a silhouette standing just outside of the light of a street lamp. The moonlight reflecting his unnaturally bright eyes and a badge. The silhouette itself felt familiar, like a distant memory. There was only one man whose uniform hung off of his frame like that. One man who wears his hat just a little crooked. No. It couldn't be. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was getting old after all. Wendell wanted to turn around and run from the figure, but he found that he was frozen in his spot.

The figure remained silent, its glowing eyes staring straight through him. Wendells throat went dry. Finally, when the figure slowly raised his arm and pointed accusingly at him was when Wendell found the strength to run. His heart pounding loudly in his ears, he glanced back to see that the figure was gone. Though, before he could catch his breath, he found himself flying back. It was obvious that he wasn't looking where he was going and had ran into something. He groaned, he must've looked like some kind of crazy person. Being chased by nothing. But what did he hit? It felt like he ran into a pole. Slowly he looked up and gasped.

There, without a single doubt in his mind, stood Jack Rogers in the flesh. Eyes glaring down at him with the kind of raw anger and hatred of a vicious creature. Wendell struggled to catch his breath, trying to crawl backwards. "Jackie.. oh Jackie. I'm so sorry. I had to... I had to. You were threatening the deal."

Jack reached down to try to grab at the mans collar. But Wendell quickly whipped out his taser gun and placed a charge directly on the other mans chest. Jack took a knee, grabbing the taser and crushing it with his hand while Wendell got back on his feet and took off.

Finally, his home. But he wasn't safe there. Not with Jack on his tail. Wendell practically threw himself into his pickup truck. "I got to get out of here." He whispered hoarsely to himself. Struggling to get his key into the cars ignition with a shaking hand. Finally, the car starts.

Pulling out of his driveway and hightailing past the town line, he watched as the figure of Jack Rogers disappear in the distance. Finally, he could breathe. No longer haunted by those angry red eyes. Red eyes? Wait a minute. Before he could make any new revelations, he suddenly slammed on his breaks. Just ahead of him was a familiar brightly painted van.

Fred was the first to step out, followed by Daphne, than Vanna and finally Scooby. Wendell shuts off the car, stepping out of it. "What the hell are you kids doing now?!"

"Feeling a little spooked?" Fred snapped, crossing his arms. "You should be."

"What the..." Wendell finally caught his breath. These brats didn't need to know how winded he really was. Or even how out of shape. "What's going on here?!"

Suddenly something heavy slammed on the hood of his car. Wendell turned to see that Jack had caught up with him. Dressed exactly the same way the day he died.

"You can take the mustache off, Shaggy." Fred called out to the specter on the roof of his car. "It's starting to creep me out. You look just like your dad."

Jack shrugged, ripping off the mustache like how someone would rip off a bandaid. Shaggy gently rubbed the space between his lips and nose. "Ow, Daphne, you said that it like, wont hurt."

"You woke us up at three in the morning." Daphne replied dryly. "Sorry if I used the wrong glue."

"What the hell is going on?!" Wendell shrieked louder, growing red in the face. "I let you kids go and this his how you repay me? By scaring me half to death?!"

"Repay you?" Shaggys voice was harsh. He climbed down from the hood of the car. "Repay.. YOU?!" Shaggy marched up to the older man, Wendell only now realizing just how tall he was. When was this? It seems like only yesterday he was that little brat who brought his dog everywhere. "We know what you did, we know that you're the Coolsville Devil."

Wendell laughed, crossing his arms. "Boy, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know you killed Jack Rogers." Shaggy stated again. This time the older mans demeanor changed.

They know, somehow, they know. Guess they weren't called Coolsville finest mystery solving team for nothing. He cant shoot them all, and he left his better weapons at home. But still. Wendell grinned.

"Listen up, Rogers." Wendell dug his finger into Shaggys chest. "I have been doing this for a very long time, and I know that you have absolutely nothing on me. But guess what.. I got dirt on you now. Attacking an officer, damaging public property. Impersonating an officer." He leaned in closer to Shaggy. "Plus, I know what you are now, and this town is looking for a monster just like you to hunt."

Wendell took a step back. "So if you, your friends, your mama and your fat oaf of a stepdad wants to stay in town. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Because I have been doing this since long before you were even a widdle twinkle in your dead dads eyes, Norville." Wendell pushed Shaggy to the side and climbed into his car. "I got away with murder once, and I can certainly do it again."

With that said, Wendell drove away. Flipping the gang off as he did so. Leaving them in the dust. Fred walked up, putting a hand on Shaggys shoulder. They watched as the car disappeared in the distance, before sharing knowing grins.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Originally I wanted Shaggy to pick up Wendells car, but I thought it would be too much. Oh well. Maybe next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Velma is still the most reasonable character in all of this. Just saying. She's the best.**

Meanwhile, as Shaggy was scaring the pants off of Officer Wendell. Velma felt as if she was some sort of secret agent on a mission. Well, she wasn't wrong. Climbing through a window wearing all black and sneaking around someone's house. A spy or a burglar. But she liked the spy one better. Yes, she knows that Vanna would be the better fit for the job, but Vanna gets all the action and to be frank, Velma may have been just a little jealous.

So fine, okay.. She admits it, she used to have a crush on Shaggy. She knew that they would have been a strange fit, because Velma is an intellectual and Shaggy... he's not a moron. But at one point he honestly thought that ghosts were made from helium. So she had to take that into consideration. But that was also years ago, and knowing what had really happened when Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy had disappeared a few years ago now had brought a whole new layer to that madness. Were ghost really made from helium? She doesn't know, she thought she did. But maybe Shaggy was right, or closer to right than she was. Plus there is Vanna now, who clearly is so head over heels in love with him. Yeah, Velma knew about the painfully fake flirting but it was so obvious that there was a bit more to that from the start.

Velma knew that it was too late for her anyway, but she was over it. She really was. Shaggy was her friend and she isn't going to risk their friendship for anything. And she was happy for them, she was happy that Shaggy was able to let down his defenses and actually let someone in. If it had to be anyone, she was glad that it was Vanna.

That and even if Velma still liked Shaggy that way, the whole super powered werewolf thing is a little bit of a turn off. She doesn't know much about Vanna, but best of luck to her. Velma only knows that she couldn't handle all of that. Velma would be happy just to stick to other humans, thank you very much.

Velma adjusted her mask again, finding it frustrating to have it sit over her glasses. But she couldn't risk losing them here. Quietly she crept through the home, stepping over boxes and trash and who knows what else. This place was disgusting and Velma had a hard time breathing through her nose because of it. It smelt like something died in here. Velma frantically fanned her face to try to get rid of the smell, but no luck. But she resisted the urge to gag, no matter how difficult it must be. How the heck is she going to find evidence in the middle of this pig sty? It seems that the deeper into the house she went, the more pungent the odor gets.

Creeping through the kitchen, she pointedly ignored the pile of rancid food covered dishes and found the office space. Or at least she hoped it was the office space, she couldn't really tell.

Opening up a filing cabinet, all she could find were just old cases that had been closed. She sighed heavily through her nose. She then went through most of the desk drawers and even some disheveled boxes. Then. Finally. Hidden behind some books on a bookcase. Velma found a little black book. Flipping through it, she found names, dates, orders. This was it. This is what she was looking for. Taking out her phone she began to snap pictures. Putting the book back where she found it, she accidentally bumped the bookcase, knocking something else over.

"Crap." She whispered harshly to herself, picking up the files. But then stopped. "Hang on... woah. No way."

Suddenly there was the sound of tires screeching just outside of the window. Startling Velma. She started shoving the files back together then peaking out the window. She saw Wendells car speeding off, and a tall silhouetted figure run by the house dressed as a police officer. Knowing exactly who that was. Velma knew that she was running out of time.

Checking the photos on her phone, she quickly located the door. Then stopping, when she noticed that a gun was displayed on another bookshelf. Velma stepped close to it, there was something off about this gun. Something telling her that it was important somehow. Velma took out her phone again and snapped a picture. Then, finally. She could leave.

...

The next morning, the van drove up to a large gathering just outside of city hall. There on another podium that was was just a little too big stood Poubelle, holding a signed document.

"Here, in my hand." Poubelle began. "Is a document that is going to improve the lives of all humans here in this good town." He lowered the document, hading it to an assistant. "The clean and wholesome initiative is going to tell those inhuman freaks who scare us into our homes that even the sight of them is no longer welcome here. Coolsville is not a home for monsters, but for humans and humans alone."

Below him the crowd showed their report with a thunderous applause. Now their town is safe from monsters. From the van Velma rolled her eyes. "That is the dumbest thing I had ever seen, are people really that stupid?" She turned to the others in the back. "Come on, we have a case to close."

Daphne nodded, pulling down a switch that opens the top of the mystery machine. A very large sound system rose from the roof. The others stepped out, except for the half formed vampire who didn't want any attention drawn to her.

Vanna crawled out from the other side of the van facing away from the crowd. She took a moment to pull up her hair and adjust her blouse. She didn't really pick the most practical thing today, but she had fought in more impractical clothing before. So she wasn't too concerned.

"Ladies and gentleman." Velmas voice echoed through the sound system. Drawing the crowds attention away from Poubelle.

"Hey." One man shouted, pointing at Shaggy. "Is that the Coolsville Devil." In turn Shaggy glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"No good sir." Velma stood in front of her friend. "You're wrong."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Poubelle took a sharp intake of breath. "I had it up to here with these kinds of interruptions."

Fred proudly clicked a button, and the side of the van opened up to a large monitor. Where several photos that were collected over time was display. "Everyone, what you seeing here is proof that the Coolsville Devil is none other than..." She paused, for effect. "Officer Wendell Davis."

The group of onlookers began to mumble to themselves. While some looked over to the aging cop who stood near by the podium. Wendell ignored them, while giving the gang a angry sneer.

Velma held up a little remote, pouring over documents she had taken. Then finally to the warehouse where they had found the cause for all of this. "We had come to believe that Wendell had been selling and distributing various illegal substances across the state, using the old warehouse that was well hidden in the woods as his base of operations." She then pulled up a photograph of the old office area and several names and addresses. "These are some of the people he had been working with..." Velma continued to click through the photographs.

Meanwhile Wendell began to slowly inch away from where he was standing. He looked over to see another car pull up and parking on the side of the street. Margret stepped out, looking rightfully confused about what she is witnessing. He smirked to himself.

"And that is not all." Velma continued, clicking to a photo of the gun she had found. "We also have evidence that proves that Wendells crimes against this town was far worse than what we could ever imagine. She clicked the button again.

"So if you, your friends, your mama and your fat oaf of a stepdad wants to stay in town. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Because I have been doing this since long before you were even a widdle twinkle in your dead dads eyes, Norville." Wendells voice echoed through the loud speaker. "I got away with murder once, and I can certainly do it again."

"And finally." Velma clicked the button again. Her eyes never leaving the officer.

"Jackie.. oh Jackie. I'm so sorry." Wendells voice was heard over the speaker again. "I had to... I had to. You were threatening the deal."

Poubelle looked over from the podium to see that Wendell had disappeared completely. "We got a runner! Get him."

The other officers that were there to provide security scrambled to look for Wendell. "Where the hell did he go?" One of them called out.

Suddenly Margret shrieked, and the others looked over to see that Wendell had his arm around the woman, his trusty pistol in the other hand. "How the hell does he move that fast?" Fred groaned, he and Shaggy both ran over but was stopped when Wendell aimed at them.

"Listen up, assholes." Wendell waved the gun around before pointing it at Margrets head. "We're going to go for a little drive... If any of you yahoos follow us, she's going to be seeing dear old Jackie much sooner than later."

"Mom!" Shaggy called out, nearly physically fighting himself to shift forms and rip that evil man apart. His gaze found Vanna, not too far away from them in a tree. Looking for her chance to jump down. They locked eyes, and she nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to get the hell out of here." Wendell smirked, he forced Margaret to walk backwards with him. Vanna crouched down lower on the tree branch she was balancing on. But before she could leap forward, a large mass of pure angry man collided into Wendell. Making him loose his grip on Margret. Gun going off wildly in the air.

"Get away from my wife!" Brian snarled, his body weight alone pinning Wendell to the ground. Margret regained her balance, then kicking the crook square in the gut.

"You murdered my husband!" Margret kicked him again before catching her breath. "You bastard!"

"Get off of me!" Wendell tried to shoot his gun again but found that it only clicked. Out of bullets.

"This is how prairie dogs assert their dominance." Brian grunted. Wrapping his arms and legs around Wendell. In a fierce grip that the other had no way of wiggling out of. For good measure Margret kicked him again.

"To think you know someone." Poubelle sighed. "Disappointing."

Velma smirked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh, we're not done. Mayor Poubelle." She clicked again and the screen displayed another slide. "You knew who the Coolsville Devil was the entire time, and you used that to win the campaign." Velma pointed at the screen. "You made a deal with him. Wendell creates more of a buzz than a just scaring away locals from the woods, so you can get a leg over the election and in return you ignore his ongoing criminal activity." Velma crossed her arms. "When he clears out his stock, you introduce some ridiculous rule that 'bans' monsters, that does absolutely nothing mind you, get it passed and live happily ever after as Mayor." The screen in the van retracts back to the brightly painted colors of the van, the sound system folding in as well. "Isn't that right? Mayor?"

Poubelle swallowed, dabbing the sweat from his brow. "That's not... um. I don't know what you're talking about..." Two other officers appeared behind him, unlike Wendell he didn't struggle when he was handcuffed. Okay, maybe a little. But it's not like he'll be able to go very far.

After Brian rolls off of him, the disgraced officer was quickly apprehended, and began his walk of shame that happened cross the gangs. Wendell suddenly stopped, struggling against the other officers vice grip. He leaned in towards Shaggy. "I still know what you are... and I wont stop until you are exposed. I will have my revenge, freak." He only continued on his walk when the officers pulled him back, and when Scooby stepped in front of Shaggy and let out his own low threatening growl. Shaggy didn't do much to stop him.

"Aw..." Fred sighed. "He didn't say the thing, it never feels like it ends when he didn't say the thing."

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" Wendell shouted from the distance, as he was getting shoved into the back of the car. Ironically his assigned police vehicle that he and Jack used to work out of.

Fred sighed happily turning on his heels to face the others, he clapped his hands together. "That's better."

...

"My hero..." Margret cooed, covering Brians face with kisses as he was loaded up on a stretcher, not from anything serious. He just threw out his back when he jumped on Wendell.

Brian laughed. "No one puts their hands on my special lady and gets away with it." He winked and kissed the air when he was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll meet up with you at the hospital, my darling!" Margret blew her own kiss, giggling when he caught it and held it to his chest just as the doors were closed and the emergency vehicle drove away.

Shaggy walked up to her. "Are you okay, mom?" She turned and pulled her son into a hug. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay. Dearie." Margret held her son close. "I'm fine..." She looked up at him, her eyes becoming glassy. "You and your friends did such a good job. I'm so proud of you... and I know your father would be proud of you too."

He pulled her in for a tighter hug, but not too tight. He didn't want to hurt her. When Wendell had her, Shaggy never felt so terrified in his life. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to his mother as well, especially since it would have been his fault. He should have known better, he should've warned her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

...

"In honor of the good character these fellow members of our community had displayed, and the selfless acts and sacrifice they had given to make our community not only safe, but a community to be proud of." The newly elected mayor, a much older man proudly gestured to the line of people behind him. "I am proud to bestow Coolsvilles highest honor."

Scooby looked down at the shiny new metal around his neck, puffing up his chest with pride. Tail sitting straight. Beside him stood his friends, who were also glowing with pride themselves. Except for Shaggy, who was dealing with the uncomfortable bowtie around his neck. Daphne, who was dressed just as elegantly in her short, dark purple dress, reached out next to her to grab his arm. Silently telling him to stop.

The new Mayor then turned back, another metal in a velvet lined box in hand. "Finally, for the great services that was done for this community, we would also like to posthumously award the late Jack Rogers the highest honor we could bestow. It is a shame that it had taken us years to recognize his good deeds." He handed Margret the velvet lined box. Who took it gingerly in her hands.

Meanwhile, sitting in his matching grumpy wheelchair on the front row. Brian quietly grumbled to himself. "I didn't get no medal. I only body slammed the loser, that's totally nothing right.." He then noticed the half lidded bedroom eyes smirk his wife had given him, and he felt himself go a little red like some kind of nervous school boy. Then again, it's just a hunk of cheap metal. He only body slammed the loser, it wasn't really anything to brag about. People body slam other people all the time. Sometimes that how people greet each other.

Later, at the small after party that was thrown in the town hall. Fred found himself standing alone, perfectly happy to watch the relaxed party goers around him. He then noticed that the police chief has joined him. "I don't mean to interrupt anything. I just want to thank you and your friends for the good job you did with catching Wendell. We have been after that smuggler for years and we had no clue that he was right under our noses."

Fred smiled. "Glad that we were able to help, sir. It's just what we do."

"Have you and your friends ever thought about joining the force?" The Chief asked. Hand on Fred's shoulder. "We need good men and women like you and your friends to make our community a better place."

"I cant really answer for my friends." Fred shrugged. "I think they already have plans of their own. But I had given it some thought."

The older man smiled, handing Fred a blank sign up sheet. "Well, if you given it some more thought. Let me know."

Fred looked down at the piece of paper and smiled. "Thanks, I will..."

From the other side of the room, Shaggy had noticed that Vanna was just outside on the balcony. He smiled, he was feeling a little overwhelmed anyway and he needed a good excuse to step outside. He glanced back at the party, finding Velma sharing her notes and how (at least the parts that didn't involve certain supernatural creatures, such as himself) solved the case. Fred was sitting at a table looking over a piece of paper with a thoughtful look on his face. He then found his parents, who were sitting at another table. Having the time of their lives. On the other side of the room he found Daphne talking and laughing with another reporter.

Then finally, he found Scooby, who was getting all the scratches he could possibly want by party goers and friends alike. He smiled, it had been a rough few months for the dog as well and Scooby deserves all the love and attention he's getting now. The dog made eye contact with him, then noticing where he was going. Scooby nodded in approval, silently urging him to go. It was the final push Shaggy needed, to make up his mind on several big decisions that has been sitting on the back of his thoughts for some time now.

Soundlessly he slipped out the door, and into the night. Still surprised at the kind of gracefulness that would usually bless a natural born hunter.

The air out tonight had a slight chill to it, though it didn't seem to effect him, or the woman that was just ahead. Vanna wore a long black sequined dress with blood red opera gloves. Her hair was up, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. He remembered when he first saw her, and she seemed larger than life. So it was kind of funny that he almost towered over her. He snuck up from behind, wrapping his arms around her. Making her jump.

"Sweet mother of the Swamp Thing!" Vanna 'eeped' before settling back into his grip. "You almost scared me all the way dead." She certainly sounded angry. Yet she didn't bother to wiggle away from him. If anything she practically melted into him.

"It's nice out tonight." He said softly, resting his chin on the top of her head. Vanna huffed, she didn't wear her usual tall heels tonight and he is clearly taking advantage for that.

"Yeah, I forgot how peaceful it is here." She turned her head to rest her cheek on his arm. "I almost forgot about that.. I can now see why you had wanted to go home so badly..."

He needed a moment to take in the stark contrast of the temperature of her skin compared to his. He stopped shivering after their first night... together. If anything she reminded him of a cool summer breeze. He didn't want this to end, he may never want this to end. Shaggy might even get that, as they are now both frozen in time. It was the only thing he could really thank Dracula for. If it wasn't for the late vampire, Vanna wouldn't be here.

"Take me to Transylvania." He said. Now it was her turn to pause, wiggling out of his grasp just enough to turn and face him.

"What?" Vannas golden eyes widening, they almost glowed in the moonlight. He is just like her now, a creature that belonged to the night. But unlike his goofy ass, she was like a classic legend that people would share around a campfire. But not in the bad way. "What about Coolsville, and your friends.. and your family?"

"We'll visit." Shaggy shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like I'm going to be like, banished to Transylvania forever."

"There's a lot of work to be done, there's a huge mess over there. It's under control now but..." Vanna reminded him. "Once you go in, it might be awhile until you're able to leave."

"I'll take my chances. There are people that need me, Vanna. And I like, don't really know what I'm doing. But they need me..." Shaggy looked back up at the moon that hung overhead, feeling like he needed it's blessing to go on. He knows he has it, he can feel it inside him. Just another thing to get used to.

"You're really willing to leave your home..." She said, he could almost feel her own cautious excitement and even a little nervous energy.

"Vanna." He smiled down at her. "This isn't my home anymore." He took her hands. "You're my home... if you'll have me, that is."

"Aw, Norville." Vanna wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Of course. Always. My darling."

"It's Shaggy, that's the name I like to go by." He laughed, kissing the side of her temple. He felt her mouth his name and smile against his chest.

Now that everything was back to... at least their version of normal, he plans to keep it that way.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** I have this weird thing where I can only imagine similar layouts of a normal house in these stories. So I'm trying to picture a different house for Wendell, it quickly became eerily similar to another house in another story from another fandom entirely that I had written before. It's like how they reuse pieces of sets in various television sitcoms. Seriously, look it up. It's bizarre and you'll never see televisions sitcoms the same way again.

Anyhow, only two chapters left. So sit tight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: This the chapter before the Epilogue. Quick, I need to think of something really poetic before it's too-**

Fred knew that this was going to happen eventually. When people get older, they tend to drift apart. That doesn't mean that they won't be friends anymore. He already saw it starting to happen to them. He is already thinking about doing his own thing that involves building a career. He has the filled out signup form that the Police Chief gave him last week sitting in his room. Ready to turn it in.

So why did this alarm him so much? Why is the knowledge that Shaggy was leaving was so... throwing him off his game. He knew why, they had been the best of friends since grade school. They used to live right next to each other (until Wendell ruined everything), Shaggy had always been there right next to him. They were brothers but without the blood. Shaggy is Fred's best friend. Guess he figured that even without Mystery Inc. existing, Shaggy would still be there.

Maybe Fred was being a little selfish, or stubborn, or both. Whatever. But he is feeling just a little abandoned right now. Of course he still has the girls, until Velma goes off to complete her college degree and goes who knows where. Daphne will always be around, until she inherits her family's business and her job picks her up and takes her somewhere else. Fred is the only one who might be staying in Coolsville, and he's fine with that. He loves his hometown and he will be happy to serve it. But he knows that he will become lonely eventually. He could make new friends, but that just won't be the same. It wouldn't be Mystery Inc. anymore.

Fred parked the Mystery Machine in Shaggys driveway, to the sight of Scooby on his hind legs washing the cherry red van that rarely sees the light of day. Scooby turned to reveal that he was wearing a bikini top. A joke that Fred had unfortunately missed but must've been really freaking funny. Or that Scooby was just being weird again. Either or. Fred found himself smiling despite his sour mood. Even knowing that Scooby was leaving too, Shaggy would never ever leave the dog behind.

Scooby waved at him excitedly, suds flying around the place. "Reddy!" He pushed back on the side of the car, landing on all fours again and trotting up to him. Fred got out of the van and stopped him.

"It's nice to see you too Scoob, but you're covered in soap." Fred held out his hand and Scooby stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, rokay." Scooby said, and he quickly began to shake off the suds and water. Fred shielded his face at the avalanche of soap flying towards him. Scooby then sat down politely. "Rhere, all retter."

"Right..." Fred sighed, trying to wipe the foam off of him. "Thanks." Scooby jumped up and licked his face to finally greet him. Fred knew that he couldn't be mad at him, so he just accepted the fact that he is now covered in suds and scratched the top of Scooby's head.

Shaggy stepped out of the garage, grabbing the hose. Scooby got off of Fred on time for Shaggy to spray the dog. "Let's get that soap off of you buddy." He then pointed to Vanna who has a large fluffy towel. "Good job on the van, now go dry off before we leave. We're not traveling with a wet dog."

"Right, Raggy." Scooby shook off the extra water, splashing Fred for the final time before trotting up to Vanna, happy to see that such a fluffy and warm looking towel was meant for him.

Shaggy leaned over to Fred. "The van didn't need to be washed, it's just that it's the only way to give Scooby a proper bath." He giggled mischievously. "Scooby hasn't figured it out yet. I have no clue how we're going to keep him clean in Transylvania."

Freds mood dropped again. "You'll figure something out..." Last night Shaggy and Vanna had already said their goodbyes to the girls. But Fred just couldn't do it. Not when Velma and Daphne were so heartbroken and sad to see their friend leave. That is why he was here actually. Because he can never live with himself if he didn't give his best friend a proper goodbye.

Shaggy placed his hand on Freds shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Even though it was obvious that Shaggy was really holding back, it still hurt a little. "Hey man, it was going to happen eventually right?"

Fred shrugged. "I know, man. It's just, it's happening now."

Shaggy crossed his arms, looking down at the pavement of the driveway. Several years ago it used to be filled with his and Fred's chalk drawings. Usually of monsters and blueprints for future traps. He smiled at the memory. "We'll stay in touch, I'm just going to have to disappear for awhile. There's a whole mess waiting for me up there."

When his friend wasn't looking, Fred went to gently massage his shoulder. How strong is his friend now? He's so going to have a bruise tomorrow. "How bad is it?"

Shaggy shrugged. "Vanna said that it's under control. Which is good because there's like, only one working portal at Grimwoods, and that's in Louisiana. We're going to have to drive to it."

"That's quite the trip." Fred said, Shaggy shrugged like the drive wasn't a very big deal.

"Eh, it'll be one last adventure before Transylvania... I don't think I'll ever get that chance again so I better make it count." Shaggy chuckled, a bit dryly though. Then trailing off. It was obvious that there were things that Shaggy was going to miss. Which were the things that they're going to miss as well.

"So.." Fred shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is this the end of Mystery Inc.?"

Shaggy was quiet for a moment. "I guess so.." He whispered, but then smiled sadly. "But it's like, a new chapter too. So let's start it off on a high note."

Fred looked up, wrapping an arm around Shaggy and grinned. "You're right. We still have our memories of Mystery Inc. and that's not going anywhere." He lead Shaggy inside the garage where he spotted several bags and an air mattress that was meant for the back. The Mystery Machine had something similar to that, but a whole lot more convenient. For a moment Fred thought to hand Shaggy the keys to the Mystery Machine because it's more comfortable to travel in. As it would eventually end up sitting in a garage anyway. But Fred wasn't ready to let go of his baby yet. If it's going to sit and collect dust in a garage, it'll be his. "Lets get your bags loaded up, don't want you guys to get a late start."

Shaggy nodded, grabbing one of Vannas bags. "Right, you're right. I can't keep stalling forever..."

...

After Fred had said his goodbyes, Shaggy went back into his room and found it almost empty, save for his furniture that he couldn't bring with him. It was when he saw his room cleaned out that it finally hits him. He's leaving Coolsville. He's willingly going to a place that he had promised himself to never step foot in. Shaggy sat at the foot of the bare mattress, looking around the room. It looked completely different without its posters, even though the large planetary mural will remain. Part of him hopes that his parents would keep it, and that when Brian makes his way down here, he wont paint over it.

"Shaggy, sweetheart." Vanna called from the closet. Stepping out with a large and painfully familiar bag in hand. "What do you want to do with this?"

Shaggy got up from the bed, gently taking the bag from Vannas hands. It was the same bag that sat in the back of his mothers closet for the last fourteen years. A bag that he had to finally open to get the last uniform that belonged to his father out to scare Wendell. The same uniform that was still in his van. He needed to get it out and put it back. Opening the bag again as a reminder. Shaggy then notices a white envelope that was sitting on the bottom of the bag. Something that he hadn't noticed in his rush to get the uniform. Shaggy took the envelope out to inspect it, finding that his name was written in it in a handwriting that he thought he would never see again.

Shaggy sat back down, inspecting the envelope in his hand. Even though it was addressed to him, he was afraid to open it. Vanna sat next to him, she didn't need to say anything. "Dad died around my birthday." He said, turning the letter over in his hands. "I always keep forgetting, I always try to put it out of my head."

He knew that he didn't have to open it, but he found himself doing just that, gently prying the envelop open as to not damage his name that was written on the front. He smiled, pulling out a Blue Falcon birthday card with a bold 'Wow, you're 10!' on the front. It was brightly colored and cheesy, but it was exactly what ten year old Shaggy would've wanted. As for his tenth birthday party he wanted it to be all Blue Falcon. A party that had still happened because Margret had wanted Shaggy be in a normal setting as possible and she didn't want his birthday to be ruined. Despite her efforts it was a very somber birthday party, and it remained somber for the next few years.

Finally, Shaggy opened the card. There was some line from the show and birthday wishes along with it. But on the bottom, in his fathers handwriting was a simple 'love you- Dad'. Of course Shaggy didn't expect some long winded final farewell that he had always wanted. But this, this was enough for him. He felt his chest tighten, and his vision blurring slightly. He took a sharp intake. "I never got over it..." He sniffed, feeling Vannas hand on his back. He leaned into her, resting his face on her shoulder. "He just didn't come home one night, and that was it. I didn't know what happened. I just knew someone bad had taken him away from us."

"You know now." Vanna whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I do." Shaggy agreed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "And I put the bad guy away."

Vanna kissed his forehead and he sighed. "You did."

Shaggy sat back up, looking at the card in his hand. He wanted to take it with him, of course. But paused. Shaggy knew that he was right when he said that they were approaching a new chapter in their lives. Yes, it was scary, but Shaggy had always liked a bit of change in his life. Just something to shake things up a little.

Scooby walked into his room, dirt covering his paws. While carrying his own bag in his teeth, stuffed with bones of various shapes and sizes. Vanna huffed, pointing at Scooby's dirty paws. "Scooby! You're going to get dirt all over the car. Can you please wash your paws?"

"Wash?" Scooby stuck out his tongue in distaste. "Yuck."

Shaggy looked up from the card. "Hey, Scoob. I think you missed a spot on the van. I got to finish packing, can you get it? Got to like, make a good impression."

Scooby perked up again, saluting his friend. "Right, Raggy. Rot it."

As the dog trotted away, Shaggy smirked at Vanna. "Sucker.." In response Vanna giggled. Scooby could always sit by the window and air dry.

Vanna kissed him on the cheek, telling him that she'll be upstairs with his parents. Knowing that he'll need to say his final goodbyes next, he went to follow her. Then stopped. Looking at the card in his hand. Then at the bag on the end of the bare mattress. With a sad smile, Shaggy walked up to a shelf that once displayed some of his favorite Blue Falcon action figures. Gently standing the card up. He took a step back, taking a final moment in his room. Though his eyes never left the card.

"Goodbye, Dad." He said out loud, even though he understood that he'll never get a response. Instead he left the room, turning off the light as he did so.

...

Vanna looked at the large map that sat on her lap as they near the town border. Next to her Scooby's head hung out the window, catching the breeze with his tongue. "It seems like a straight forward shot for the next three days." Vanna pointed to the map.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to make a quick detour." Shaggy glanced back at her. "There is a place that we need to see before we leave the state."

"Oh?" Vanna looked back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." he trailed off, smiling devilishly at her. "It's a surprise."

She was about to say something else, but a familiar brightly painted van came into view of Shaggy's driver sidemirror. "What the... Fred?" Shaggy stopped his van. He stuck his head out of the window.

The window to the Mystery Machine rolled down, revealing Fred, Velma and Daphne. "What the heck are you guys doing?" Shaggy asked with a bewildered grin.

"You said it yourself, Shaggy. It's one last adventure." Fred smiled. "So might as well make it count. If we're going to send you off, it's going to be Mystery Inc. style."

Shaggy laughed, loudly. Going back to take the wheel of his van. "You got it, Fred! Let's do this!"

Fred howled joyfully in response, fist pumping in the air. Daphne and Velma joined in as well, waving at Shaggy as Fred took off in front of him. Just so the leaving member of Mystery Inc. could see the 'Louisiana or Bust' sticker on the bumper of the Mystery Machine. Bumper Stickers on Fred's van were usually a big no no. But it seems like Fred had made an exception.

Shaggy glanced back at Scooby and Vanna with a excited grin. Before flooring the gas petal to chase after the Mystery Machine.

 **End of Chapcter. (Next up, the Epilogue!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** WOW! Two chapters in one day?!

 **Epilogue: Th-th-th-that's all folks! (At least until the inevitable sequel comes out.)**

It was about day two of driving when they all met up at a gas station. Not only they needed the fuel, but Shaggy had business elsewhere to take care of before they could really begin their trip. So he was the first too jump out of his van before walking over to the Mystery Machines driver side window to catch Fred.

"Hey man, is everything okay?" Fred leaned out the window. He was a little nervous about springing the rest of Mystery Inc. on Shaggy, but he seemed genuinely happy to have the rest of the gang go with him on this final cross country trip before everything actually changes forever.

"It's all good, Fred." Shaggy leaned against the side view mirror. "Listen, I have to make an extra stop. You guys can go ahead to the next town. We'll meet you there and we can like, all find a hotel."

"Sounds good, mind if I ask were you are going?" Fred asked.

Shaggy took a moment to glance over at Vanna, who had followed Scooby out of the van to stretch their legs. "Just got to see an old friend."

Fred nodded, climbing out of the van to the gas pump. "I got it, it'll give us some time too. Velma found that there is an old movie theater that she really wanted to check out. Supposedly it's haunted." He rolled his eyes. It seemed that they had just left town and already there was something haunted that Velma wanted to poke around in.

Shaggy laughed. "Already?" It seemed that he had the same thoughts as Fred. But it was strange to see that Shaggy wasn't scared at the idea of something haunted. "You guys go do your own thing, we'll find you." He fist bumped Fred before leaving. "Don't unmask anyone without us!" He called out from the pump he was parked next to. Double checking to make sure that the tank is properly closed up before climbing back in. Vanna had already returned to her spot next to Shaggy, while Scooby climbed into the back to curl up on the blow up mattress.

Fred waved as the bright red van drove off into a different direction. Velma poke her head up from the back seat. "Where is he going?" She asked tiredly.

"Don't worry about it, he'll catch up with us later." Fred said, after he had finished pumping gas himself. He hoped back into the drivers seat. "We got a haunted movie theater to check out."

At this Velma perked up a little, pulling back up the information she found on her phone. "Apparently the building was built in the late fourties..." She began to share her facts that she had found, waking up Daphne in the process.

...

It wasn't a very typical neighborhood that Shaggy had pulled up in, and the house he was looking for was quite a ways off. As the occupant had intended it to be. "Where are we?" Vanna asked, leaning closer to the windshield to get a better look at the house. Despite its more neglected state, that made it stand out from the other houses it passed. It still looked lived in.

Wordlessly, Shaggy hopped out of the van, going over to the passenger side to open the door for her. "Right this way, babe."

Vanna smiled, hopping down from the van to kiss him on the cheek. "You are such a gentleman." She moved to the side to let Scooby out.

"Raaw." Scooby stood up to pat Shaggy on the cheek. "Rank's puddin."

"I wasn't talking to you." Shaggy swatted the dog away. "You know it." The dog did, in fact knew it. Who snickered at him. Shaggy breathed heavily through his nose in mild frustration, and maybe a little in embarrassment. Though he took great care not to slam the door to the van like he usually would when Scooby decided to be a snot at his expense. Afraid that he might destroy the car door in the process. Yes, he is new to the unnatural strength he is now stuck with, but he can control it.

He walked up to Vanna, gently taking her hand to lead her up to the house. He glanced back at her for a final time before ringing the doorbell. He then took a step back and waited.

The front door cracked open slightly, and a little angry wrinkled face peaked out. She adjusted her glasses before her eyes widened. Then narrowed. "Norville? What are you doing here?"

Shaggy leaned in slightly, waving slightly at the older woman. "Hi, Aunt Kay. It's been awhile."

"Yes." Kay nodded. "It has. Now goodbye." But before she could slam the door, she noticed the young woman standing next to him. She gasped.

"Kay?" It was Vannas turn to look surprised. "Is that you?"

Kay opened the door all the way, trying to stand up as straight as a possible. "Valerie..? I can't believe it."

"You're so old." Vanna didn't really mean to be so blunt. But the sight of her friend was alarming. She knew that it had been over forty years since she had last seen her, but still, the evidence was startling.

"You.. never changed." Kay was speechless. Blinking several times to make sure that the woman standing in front of her was real. "What... what happened to you?"

Vanna smiled sadly. "It's a long story..."

Kay didn't smile, or even frowned. She just stepped aside to let the three visitors in. "You know me, I'm all ears..."

For once Kay didn't struggle to invite visitors into her home. Letting Vanna explain to her what happened. Shaggy did his best not to interrupt, as he hadn't heard the whole story as well. Then he had gotten the chance to explain his side of the story. In the most detail he had gotten into with another human outside of the gang and his parents. But Kay had the right to know about what happened to her best friend, therefore she had to be made aware that the things that go bump in the night were real. To the older woman's credit, she didn't ask for any proof because seeing Vanna was enough, that and she didn't want to see her nephew shape shift in front of her. She had enough surprises for the day.

Kay poured Vanna a cup of tea, handing it to her on a saucer. Vanna noticed that it was her favorite kind, jasmine. Even after all these years, Kay remembered. "I just need a minute to process all of this." Kay said, sitting back down in the large armchair that sat across from the couch. But it didn't take long for her to start asking questions. "Why didn't you ever contact me again? I honestly began to believe that you died."

Vanna took a careful sip out of the porcelain teacup in her hand, as she wouldn't burn herself. "I figured that I had my chances, but I guess I was too scared. Because of the way I left, and was gone for so long. I'd thought you'd never wanted to speak to me again."

Kay shrugged. "I guess I would have been." She then snorted. "Better late than never, though."

"Yeah." Vanna reached out to take Kays hand. "I'm so happy to see you again. I'd honestly thought I had lost my chance to."

"I have some good years left in me." Kay squeezed her hand. "Your disappearance had hovered over my head for years, so I'm glad to know what finally happened to you."

"Same here." Vanna smiled warmly.

...

After awhile of sharing old photos and even remembering some of the mysteries that they had solved. It wast time to leave. Though they left with the promise of staying in contact. Vannas grip on Shaggys arm was fierce, so when Scooby climbed in the back and they got in the front. Vanna practically climbed on top of him, pulling him into a tight and passionate kiss. He was thrown off at first, as it had came out of nowhere. But it was a welcome surprise. Like, a really welcome surprise.

Finally she pulled back. Looking down at her man with a large grin. "Thank you, for bringing me here." She kissed him again, then going back and buckling her seatbelt. "It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest."

Shaggy sat back up, grinning like a love sick dope. Not even caring that he had lipstick smeared across his mouth. "I'd figured you needed that, before we had to go to Transylvania."

"Gross." Scooby spoke up. "Ri'm still rere." Shaggy glared back at the dog, who then proceeded to fake gag to prove his point.

"Oh, sorry Scooby." Shaggy reached back scratched the top of the dogs head. "Almost forgot that you were back there."

"Reah right." Scooby returned to his little blanket nest that he had crafted earlier. Shaggy rolled his eyes, before pulling out of the driveway and leaving for the highway again.

He noticed that it was getting close to sundown now. He guessed that they had lost track of time during their visit with Aunt Kay. But they had to see her. It was the closing of several chapters in their lives. Might as well make sure everything has been said and done before they go. Change was just around the corner, and Shaggy didn't want to bring a single regret with him, and he figured that Vanna wouldn't want to as well. He meant what he said to Fred the other day, about how they should start on a high note.

So of course he found it very appropriate that they're driving off into the sunset.

 **End of Book One**

 **A/N:** Yes. I did mean it. There will be a sequel. This isn't the end, it won't be the end for a pretty long time. I'm thinking that you'll hear back from me sometime towards the end of the year, or early next year. Depends on the time I have.

If you're new to me, when I'm close to finishing the sequel I will post a trailer here. So keep a look out, because I will be giving a sneak peak into the Monster filled world that they're driving off to.

In the meantime, I might do smaller mini stories about the final grand adventure that Mystery Inc. is taking. I hope you'll join us. Mystery Inc. plus Vanna seems like a whole lot of trouble.

I want to thank the people who gave all the love and support to this story. It brings me joy to see that my silly little fanfiction had made someone else happy. It means the world to me when I hear from you, especially since I was so nervous posting here. I totally stepped out of my comfort zone and the usual characters I would write for. So I'm glad that it wasn't a total failure. Thank you!

I hope to see you in the next story. Until we meet again, ciao!

-HM


	22. Pack Animals 2: The Second One Trailer

Pack Animals 2: The Second One Trailer

This wasn't the Realm of the Monsters that Shaggy had remembered. No. This was different. Things had changed since the last time he was here. He thought that he was going to help clean up the mess that the Goblins had left. But there seems to be more at stake than what he had originally thought.

Now, despite the people that surround him. Shaggy never felt so alone. He cant help but to miss his friends, his family. The life he had before, he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. He knows that he has the profound burden of leadership resting on his shoulders.

These creatures, they're causing way too much trouble to just be nothing. No. This was something else, this was a kind of evil that he never wanted to face. Something that has began to plague his nightmares and rob him of sleep. Something that made Scooby afraid of the dark once more. Something that will test the bonds of his relationships, both new and old.

War. This was war.

He isn't ready.

'Pack Animals 2: The Second One' Is out now! Look for it on my page!

Thank you all so very much for your continued support. I hope to see you in the next story! The


End file.
